TFA: Different Angle
by Autobot0294
Summary: Meet Jacy and Kylie. One a paranoid transformers fan, the other an unintentional trouble magnet. When both get sent to transformers animated as bots, they learn of a threat they must help stop. But how can they if they keep running into trouble of their own? Join them as they face all odds, laughs, and see everything in an all new perspective. Pairings in future.
1. Explanations, Messes, and Crystals?

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello everyone! I am excited to share this story with you all and I hope you do like it.**

 **One thing I want to request is please don't send any hate reviews. If you don't like the story, please keep comments to yourself or stop reading. This will be very much appreciated.**

 **Big shout out to my friend Jodi for suggesting the title for this story. Thanks girl! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated.**

* * *

 **Transformers Animated: Different Angle**

 **Chapter 1: Explanations, Messes, and…. Crystals?**

"Ooh, ooh, this part is funny!" Kylie says excitedly as she points at the TV. I look up from my Ipad to see the Electric Mayhem on screen.

" _Did you know the band's name used to be Imagine Dragons?"_

" _That is their name."_

" _I know. They kept it."_

Kylie starts laughing as I chuckle beside her. She really likes Muppets. I'm more of a Transformers fan. Loved it ever since the first live action movie came out.

Kylie flips her long red dyed hair back as she tones down the laughter, her cat eye make-up smudged a little from her tearing up.

"This show is great!" she says, popping a chip into her mouth.

"It's not bad," I say, glancing back down at my Ipad.

"I mean, I wish they didn't have Miss Piggy and Kermit break up, but this show is awesome!"

"Uh huh," I say, reading fanfiction.

"Not too mention…" I hear her still talking as I lose myself in the story. I really like it. Its one of those fanfictions where a fan of Transformers gets sent to a Transformers universe and becomes part of the story. As I read I can hear Kylie talking, making me respond with Uh huh… uh huh…. Uh huh.

"Jacy!"

I snap out of it and look up at her. "What?"

"Are you listening?" she asks with a frown.

"Yeah I am, I said uh huh."

"I asked you what time it was."

Busted. "Oh. Uh, quarter to six." I scratch my head in guilt. "Sorry. I'm really into this story."

"Fanfiction?"

"Yeah."

"Good?"

"Heck yeah!" I say with a grin.

Kylie laughs. "Understandable. I have a friend who's the same way. Everywhere she goes she has her nose in a book. To her classes, to her work, to the hospital…."

I look at her funny. "The hospital?"

"Yeah she was reading and didn't notice the flight of stairs in front of her." She says, making me look at her wide eyed. "Oh she was fine, just a sprained ankle. She's getting better at looking out where she's going now. And the experience to the hospital is what made her interested in studying nursing."

"Oh, a starting of a new chapter for her huh?" I joke with a grin.

Kylie gives me a weird look.

"Chapter? You know, cause she likes to read and…. Oh never mind," I say, waving it off.

Kylie just shakes her head. "So what is it you're reading?"

"It's one of those fanfictions where a fan gets sent to a Transformers universe," I tell her.

"Oh cool." She pauses for a moment then adds, "can you imagine me in a transformers universe? I don't think I would handle it well. I mean it be cool to see Optimus Prime and Bumblebee in person, but being caught in a battle would be scary."

"I know what you mean. As much as I love Transformers, I don't know if I could handle being tossed into a war," I confess, "but a part of me would still want to help the Autobots. I just don't know how I would do it."

"There's always moral support," Kylie suggests.

I laugh. "Was thinking a little more then that, but that works too. Then again, I would be too busy trying to keep you out of trouble... if that's even possible," I say, mumbling the last bit to myself.

"Hey!" She exclaims with a frown.

"I'm just saying you have a tendency to run into... certain situations. And when these 'certain situations' start, _I_ have to be the one to either drag you out, or be dragged along for the ride."

"I'm not that bad," she argues, folding her arms. As she does this, her elbow hits her drink beside her, causing it to tip over and spill all over my lap.

I look down at my now stained clothes before looking back up at my friend. "And this is why I make sure you use safety scissors and stay away from matches," I say. I sigh as I set my Ipad down, getting up to go change.

"Sorry!" She shouts as I go into my room. "If it helps, I'm sure it washes off!"

I shake my head as I toss my dirty clothes into my hamper.

"You know you can easily avoid these kinds of things if you just learned to be more careful," I shout as I dig through my dresser.

"I know. I just forget what's around me sometimes," she shouts back.

"Well if this keeps up, either you'll run out of snacks or I'm going to run out of clean clothes," I tell her as I slip on a red baggy T shirt along with black yoga pants. I can hear Kylie moving stuff around, probably cleaning up the mess. As I come out, I see her looking at a book I had laying beside me. My stress levels slowly start to rise.

"Oh please tell me that book isn't stained," I pray worryingly.

"No it's not," Kylie confirms, letting me sigh in relief. "I was just curious on what this was."

"That's the Allspark Almanac," I say as I grab the blanket I was sitting on, chucking it into the laundry room. "It's info on Transformers Animated."

"Oh cool," she says as she flips through the pages," I think I remember you telling me about this. Isn't this the funny one?"

"Something like that," I say, sitting down beside her. "It does have its dark moments, but not a lot of it. In this one, the Great War is already over and Optimus isn't the leader of all the Autobots. Actually, the title Prime is a rank below Magnus."

"Magnus?" She asks, "Isn't that what lava is called before it reaches the surface?"

I try my best not to laugh. "Not magma, Kylie. Magnus."

"Oooooh!" She then looks at my confused. "What's Magnus?"

I chuckle. "In the Animated Universe, Magnus is practically the top rank, pretty much the one in charge. In the series, Ultra Magnus is in command, not Optimus. But even though Optimus isn't leader of all Autobots, he does have his own team he leads to help stop the Decepticons."

"Oh, okay. Wait, if the war is over, why are both sides still fighting?"

"Well, the cons lost the war and were banished from Cybertron. They were not happy about that, so they continued to look for ways to conquer Cybertron for their own."

"Ah," she says as she flips a page. A grin makes its way across her face. "Hey, isn't this your boyfriend?" she asks teasingly as she shows me a picture of a certain Decepticon I showed her before.

I roll my eyes. "Haha, funny," I say dryly. "For your information, I think Blitzwing is interesting. I really like what they did with his character by giving him three personalities. Honestly, he's one of my favourite characters."

"Isn't he a bad guy though?" She asks.

"Sadly, yes," I say.

"And still you swoon for him," she says with a smile as if she witnessed a love scene.

I give her a look. "I do not. I said I like his character, that's it. Besides, even if he was real, it wouldn't work out."

"Why not?"

"For one thing, I'm human and he's a Decepticon. His first instinct would be to step on me. Not to mention, I'm more an Autobot then anything. Not only would he step on me, but he'd probably tear me limb from limb."

"But it would be sooo cute! It be like Romeo and Juliet!" She says. I know I lost her because her big mushy love eyes are starting to show. "One with the forces of good. The other with the forces of evil. And yet they meet and fall in love, afraid anyone will find out and…."

I don't let her finish as I grab a doughnut from the stool in front of us and shove it into her mouth. Immediately she shuts up as she takes the doughnut out, her mouth now covered in icing sugar.

"And both end up dead," I finish for her.

"Next time can you make it an apple fritter?" she asks, trying to wipe the powder off her black top.

"I'll keep that in mind," I say, shaking my head while taking the book from her before the powder hits it. I'm slightly paranoid when it comes to my transformers stuff.

"You know, I can see you in the animated universe," I tell her truthfully.

"You think so?" She asks, untangling her hair from her dangling earrings.

"Yeah. Like I said, there's not a lot of dark moments and I think you might actually enjoy it. Plus it does have some good laughs."

"Sounds like my kind of place," She says, kicking her feet up. This causes her to knock down her bowl of chips off the stool and onto my floor along with my diet coke spilling all over the doughnuts. We both look down at the mess before us.

"Yep, you would fit in just fine," I say.

"Sorry," she apologizes as she grabs the bowl off the floor.

I pick up my can and the now soggy doughnuts. "I'm gonna run up and grab a rag."

"Okay," she says as she continues cleaning.

I go upstairs and chuck the doughnuts into the garbage before heading to the supply closet to grab a rag. I dampen the cloth before returning back down to also grab the vacuum. As soon as I get down, I notice Kylie holding something glowing.

"What's that?" I ask, walking over to her.

"I don't know. I was cleaning up the mess and went into the bathroom when I heard a weird noise. I came out and these were just sitting here," she says as she hands me over another one. "I think they're some kind of crystals. Are they yours?"

"No. I've never seen them before," I say as I study the one she gave me. Sure enough it looks like a crystal.

A glowing crystal.

The glow is a shiny white, but with blue shining around it. I'm in awe as watch the glow pulse, even feeling it in my hand.

What is this?

But before I can say anything, both crystals start to glow brighter. I can feel mine begin to pulse rapidly as an electrical current shoots up my arm and throughout my body. I am taken aback by this, fear now growing inside of me.

Kylie shrieks. "I can't let go of it!" She exclaims, trying to pry the crystal from her hand.

I try to do the same, only I can't. I start to panic. "I can't let go of mine either!"

Both of us start glowing along with the crystals. I am freaking out as I feel a strange sensation within my entire body.

"What is happening?!" Kylie exclaims fearfully.

I lose sight of her as the glow intensifies around us. Next thing I know, I feel myself being shot up from where I was standing, moving at warp speed. I see colours all around me as I make my way through, seeing a light rapidly approaching. I am blinded when the light engulfs me. I feel waves of electricity coursing through my body from the inside out. It's a weird feeling, but oddly I don't feel pain. The last thing I remember is hearing a voice before passing out.

* * *

(Time skip)

I groan as I wake up, feeling like I hit my head. What happened? I open my eyes to see…. sky? I watch confused as a bird flies over me, chirping happily. Wait, why does it look like a cartoon? Why does the sky look like it's animated? How hard did I hit my head? I try to move, but something doesn't feel right. And why am I hearing gear shifts?

I slowly collect my thoughts as I hear a groan coming from the opposite side of me.

Recognizing the voice, I ask," Kylie? That you?"

"Jacy? What just happened?" I hear her ask.

"I don't know," I say as I slowly sit up. I quickly look over to where Kylie's voice came from, only to stare in shock. Sitting there is a small blue cartoon robot with electric blue eyes. It looks up at me and shrieks, making me shriek as well.

"Jacy?!" It exclaims in a familiar voice. Wait a minute….!

"Kylie?!" I respond in utter shock.

"You're a robot!" we both yell in unison. "Wait what?!" I look down at myself. My world stops. Not only am I animated, but I see METAL! On my chest, arms, hands… everywhere!

We both look up at each other wide eyed and do the most logical thing we can think of.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

 **I will try and update as soon as possible when I am not busy with other things. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stick around for the second. Until next time. Merry Christmas!**


	2. What just Happened?

**Hey everyone! Hope you all had a good Christmas and New Year. Here is the second chapter. It may be a bit short, but eventually I will start making chapters more longer.**

 **Just a heads up, I changed a few things in the first chapter. Not a lot, just a bit of the conversation between the girls plus a little add in for the last part.**

 **Anyway, lets get going to chapter 2. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated**

* * *

 **Transformers Animated: Different Angle**

 **Chapter 2: What just happened?**

"Why are we robots?!" Kylie cries once we stop screaming our heads off. "Why do we look like cartoons?! What is going on?!"

"I-I don't know!" I respond fearfully. I sit up on my knees as I look myself over, taking much notice of the red metal armor on me.

A robot?! How the heck did I become a cartoon robot?!

I feel so sick to my stomach, I start to shake. Wait, do I even still have a stomach?! Fuel chamber then?! Oh man, I can't breathe.

Wait a minute… I CAN'T BREATHE!

Frantically, I try to take breaths of air, only for a venting sound to come out of me. I start to panic more, making it hard for me to think. I feel myself getting dizzy from anxiety as I hold my head in my now metal hands.

"This isn't happening. This isn't happening," I mutter to myself. That's when I hear a noise coming from behind me. Panicking, I quickly twist my body around to look behind me, only to see nothing. As I do this, I hear something being knocked over beside me. I look back over to see an animated tree now on its side, broken in half. I look down at it confused when I hear the noise again, sounding like gears shifting. Again, I look behind me, only to hear something else get knocked over, this time on my other side. I look to see another tree down for the count.

What the heck?

I look over at Kylie to ask what is going on, only to see her looking at me wide eyed.

"What?" I ask uncomfortably. Soon as I ask this, I hear it again, only this time I notice something weird. It feels as if I have something …. on my back?

Nervously, I slowly turn just my head and look down over my shoulder.

I yelp when something pops up in my sight, making me fall forward. Kylie shrieks as she rolls out of the way before I can land on top of her. I land with a THUD, inches away from my friend. Wait, did I just make the ground tremble?

I brush the thought off as I sit back up, looking over my shoulder again.

I gape. On my back is a pair of what looks like grey jet wings. I watch as they perch themselves upwards, making the same gear shifting noise when they move.

"I-I have… w-wings?!" I stutter as I touch one, making it flinch. Feeling the touch on it makes me shudder in discomfort. I am so nerve wrecked I want to throw up…. If that's even possible for me right now!

Kylie begins to ramble. "Jacy, seriously, what is happening?! I'm really starting to freak out here! This has to be some kind of a dream! I mean, we can't really be robots, right?!" She puts her metal hands on her head, her eyes going wide with horror when she feels the two thick metal antennas sticking up from the sides of where her ears should be. She nervously coils her fingers around them, "Jacy, what's on my head?"

I look at her and truthfully say, "Antennas I think?"

She stays quiet for a moment... only to burst into tears. Can robots even cry?

"I don't want to be a robot!" she bawls. I almost forgot she's now cartoon because as soon as she starts crying, tiny waterfalls of tears are shooting out of her eyes in a hyperbolic anime style. Wait, how can she have tears if she's a robot? Is that coolant she's crying out?

I just sit and stare dumbfoundedly at the scene before me as she keeps sobbing. I finally snap out of it and crawl over towards my friend.

I put my hand on her back, taking notice of how big it is compared to her. "Kylie, its going to be okay," I assure her, trying to calm her down.

It takes her a while before she starts to relax a bit. "I'm sorry," she cries, toning down the tears. "I'm just scared."

"I know. Me too," I confess.

"Why is this happening to us?"

"I don't know. What's the last thing you remember?" I ask her.

She uses her hands to wipe her tears away. "I-I remember being in your basement watching Muppets and knocking over the chips and your drink. You went to go find a rag while I was cleaning up and that was when I found…."

Both of our eyes widen in realization. "The CRYSTALS!"

Immediately our eyes are on the ground, searching around vigorously on our hands and knees. But there is no sign of them.

"Maybe they're further away," Kylie suggests.

"Lets check," I say. Putting one foot underneath me, I slowly push myself up. I feel very wobbly as I stretch my arms out for balance, both my feet now firmly on the ground. Why does it feel like I grew twenty feet? It's not until I fully stand up straight that I get a better view of my surroundings. Sure enough, everything around us is animated.

All I can make out is that we are somewhere in a wooded area, a big lake not too far away from us. Only something doesn't seem right.

"Is it just me, or does everything seem..." I look over to where Kylie should be. Where did she go? It's not until I lower my glance to meet a pair of wide blue eyes looking back up at me. "Smaller?!" I blurt out the rest of the sentence in surprise.

She's probably around half my size now! I can only stare down at her in shock as she does the same staring up.

"And I thought I was short before," Kylie comments nervously as she sizes me up.

I look back at my surroundings, noticing how far up my vision is from the ground. I immediately get dizzy as I start to shake in place.

"Please don't fall on me!" Kylie begs.

I plant my feet deeper into the ground to try and keep my balance, though I am still shaking very badly. "I'm okay. Just not used to being so….."

"Huge?" Kylie comments.

"If I wasn't scared out of my wits I'd take offense to that," I say, hoping a chuckle will help. Once I get a good balance, I start to relax a little. I look back down at my friend. "Okay, you look over there, and I'll look over there." I say, pointing at the directions.

"Okay," she says as we both take a step forward….

"AH!"

Thud!

Only for us to fall flat on our faces.

Groaning, I lift my head up, spitting dirt and grass out of my mouth. I hear Kylie doing the same beside me.

"What happened?" she asks, "It's like I forgot how to walk."

I pick myself up off the ground. "We're just not used to these bodies. Lets try again."

We get back up, this time using the trees for support as we both walk a different direction.

I very carefully scan the area, afraid to put too much weight on the trees that are helping me keep my balance. I keep my eyes down on the ground, hoping to find anything glowing.

As I look, I try to wrap my head around everything that's been happening, the sick feeling still deep inside.

"What were those crystals?" I mumble to myself. There was something about them that seemed... familiar. Like I've seen them before somewhere. But where? I am filled with so much anxiety and questions that it's making me not think straight.

"Hey Jacy!"

Startled, I let out a shriek as I turn around to see Kylie. I nearly lose my balance as I frantically grab hold of the same tree she is using.

Snap!

The tree snaps from under both our weight, making us fall backwards. We scream as we start tumbling uncontrollably down a hill at full speed, nothing to slow us down. I feel myself getting sicker and dizzier as I continue screaming in the process. It's not long before I finally come to a stop, everything spinning around in front of me.

"I'm okay," I groan, shaking it off. I stand up, just in time for Kylie, still screaming, to summersault between my legs and straight into the massive lake.

SPLASH!

Surprised by what just transpired, I quickly make my way over to the lake's edge, just in time to see her head come out of the water. She stands up, the water up to her knees as she trudges through towards me, not looking very pleased.

"Well look on the bright side," I say to her as she approaches, a grin on my face, "You don't have to worry about your make-up running anymore."

Her only response is her spitting lake water at me, not looking amused as water trickles down her frame.

"Don't look at me like that," I say defensively, "You were the one that snuck up behind me."

She shakes her arms, spraying water everywhere. "I wasn't trying too. I was just going to tell you I couldn't find the crystals anywhere and ask if you did."

"Ah. Well to answer your question, no I didn't find them," I say, looking around.

I glance over a little off to the side and notice something. A little ways away is a city with big tall buildings, very close to the lake.

Kylie notices it too. "Hey, I wonder what city that is?"

Curious, I walk over to get a better look, only to trip and fall on my face... again.

"Seriously?" I grumble as I sit up, wiping the dirt off me.

Kylie lets out a chuckle. "And you say I'm the clumsy one."

I roll my eyes as I look up, seeing a sign not to far away. I pick myself up and walk over towards it, having to bend down to read it better. There on it in big bold letters reads **LAKE ERIE** **.**

Lake Erie? Now how the heck did we end up...

Lake Erie...?

...?

 **!**

I look back at the city, studying it more carefully. My jaw drops.

No way….

"Lake Erie?" Kylie asks confused, reading the sign. "How did we end up at Lake Erie?"

I can't find the words to respond as I study the animation on her.

Its the same.

She looks back at me, a look of concern now on her face. "Are you okay?" she asks worryingly.

A lump forms in my throat, the sick feeling growing inside. If I could breathe, I'd be hyperventilating right now. I begin to shake as the pieces start connecting in my head. They were all there clear as day.

The animation design, us being giant robots, Lake Erie, the city, the crystals….

My eyes widen in realization. That's why they seemed familiar!

"Jacy?"

"I'm an idiot," is all I say.

"… what?" Kylie asks, now very confused.

"How could I have not figured this out sooner?" I mutter to myself, still in a lot of shock. "Is this really happening?"

"Jacy? You're really starting to freak me out right now," Kylie says nervously.

"This is unbelievable. I mean we were just talking about this and, and….. is this for real?"

"Jacy!"

I finally look at my friend, the lump in my throat remaining as I try to find the right words. "I-I think I know where we are."

She looks at me with wide eyes, "Where?" she asks anxiously,"Jacy, where are we?"

I try my best to swallow.

"We're in Transformers Animated."

* * *

 **And that was chapter 2. Thanks for reading and I hope to have chapter 3 up soon. Also I do plan to give a whole description on what the girls now look like, but that wont be until the next chapter. Also I am aware that the transformers in the show don't actually cry (except for Blacknarachnia, but then again she's a techno organic) but I do plan to have a little fun with that. Anyway, I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter and feel free to review and tell me what you think.**


	3. We're in Animated!

**Hey Everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who sent a review, they mean so much. Also thank you to those who are following and favored this story. It's nice to know people are enjoying it.**

 **I also want to say thanks to my friend, Akyla, for listening to me talk about the story and giving me some good ideas for it. Thanks Akyla.**

 **And now, I give you chapter 3. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Transformers Animated: Different Angle**

 **Chapter 3: We're in Animated!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated**

* * *

Kylie doesn't say anything as she continues staring at me, making me worry if she will start freaking out any second.

Instead she starts laughing.

"Jacy, you wish," she chuckles, shaking her head. "I mean sure we look like robots now, but transformers? Come on."

"Kylie, I'm serious," I tell her truthfully, "Those crystals we found, I think they were AllSpark fragments."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"AllSpark fragments were introduced in the second season of Transformers Animated. They're pieces of the AllSpark after it dispersed," I explain.

She just looks at me funny.

Riiiiiight, she never saw the series.

I sigh… well, more like vent...in frustration. "The AllSpark is this artifact so powerful that it can give life to transformers, but in the wrong hands it can be very destructive. The Autobots try to protect it from the Cons who were hunting it down, but at the end of season one, Megatron manages to get hold of it. In order for Optimus to stop Megatron from using it to destroy Earth, he had to disperse it, scattering AllSpark fragments all over Detroit."

Her expression changes a little. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying somehow two AllSpark fragments got sent to our world and brought us here as..." I gesture towards me and her, "well THIS!"

She gives a light laugh as if she's in denial or something. "You're messing with me, aren't you?"

At this point, I snap. "Kylie! We're in a cartoon world as giant robots at Lake Erie! How the heck can I pull something off like this?!"

She looks at me, an unsure smile on her face. She glances around at her surroundings then back at me. Her expression drops. "You're not joking?"

"No!"

A look of fear sweeps across her face. "Y-you mean, we really are in a Transformers show?"

"Yes!"

She slumps down into a sitting position, baffled. "Just like that fanfiction you were reading,"she says wearily. She looks back up at me. "A-and you're sure?"

I count down the facts with my fingers, "The animation is the same, we're now giant robots, we're at Lake Erie, and that city looks a lot like Detroit. Yeah I'm pretty sure."

She places a hand on her head. "Oh boy," she says nervously. She then looks up at me with a confused look on her face. "Wait, so if those crystals were these…. fragments, how did they end up in your basement?"

"I don't know," I say, "Like I said, the AllSpark is powerful. Maybe those fragments were able to travel between dimensions or something."

"Is that possible?"

"Would we be here if it wasn't?" I point out.

"Good point," she says. Her eyes then widen. "Jacy? If we're transformers ourselves, what would happen if we run into a Decepticon?"

Soon as she asks this question, fear comes over me. I almost forgot how huge the cons are in this series. If we ran into one, or even two, it would not end good for us.

I gulp. "leeeets just pray that it never happens."

That doesn't help as she starts looking at me like a little kid being told there's a monster under their bed.

"Jacy, we need to get out of here and back home!"

That's when realization dawns on me, making the sick feeling return, "Uh, that might be an issue."

If she wasn't worried enough, the look she's giving me right now is proving otherwise. "Whyyyyyyyyy?"

I nervously scratch the back of my head, "Weeeell, the fragments were what sent us here to begin with, right?"

"Yeah?"

"And now…. We can't find them."

It takes a while for it to sink into her. When it does, she looks at me with horror, "You mean, we're stuck here FOREVER?!"

The next thing I know, she starts ranting and raving as she's pacing back and forth, still stumbling a little with her new legs. Even I have to admit, I'm terrified too. A part of me wants to fangirl, but the other part of me is concerned about the situation. All these mixed emotions is making me feel sicker with stress.

"Come on Jacy, think," I tell myself, holding my head. However, its hard to think when you're friend is busy having a spaz attack right in front of you.

"Kylie," I say, trying to get her attention, "Kylie, calm down."

She turns to look at me. "Calm down?!" she exclaims fearfully,"We're in a cartoon show where there's an alien robot war going on, we have no way to get back home, and, and…. And I have to work tomorrow! Oh, why couldn't we have been sent to Muppets?!

"Heaven forbid," I mutter to myself.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I immediately respond.

"Jacy, I want to go home! I want to be with my family! I want to be human again! Please tell me there's any other way we can get back!" she pleads.

I think for a moment, trying to push back the anxiety I'm feeling. Finally, an idea hits me. "Maybe there is a way out of here."

Her face lights up. "What is it?! Tell me!"

"I know for a fact that there are more then two AllSpark fragments here. If we can get our hands on a couple, maybe we can use them to go back home."

She frowns a little. "Maybe?"

I shrug. "There's no guarantee it will work, but its worth a try."

"And what if it doesn't work?"

"Then we'll find another way," I tell her.

She thinks on it for a moment. She looks back at me. "Soon as possible?" she asks.

I nod. "Soon as possible."

She lets out a venting sound as if she's sighing. "Okay. That makes me feel a bit better."

"Alright, we now have a goal," I say as she sits down beside me. We both look over at the city, allowing ourselves to relax a little.

"So, transformers huh?" Kylie asks nonchalantly.

"Yeah," I respond. Though the more I relax, the more the other part of me wants to come out. A big grin makes its way across my face.

"You're about to fangirl aren't you?"

"HECK YEAH!" I shout happily, jumping up. I laugh and scream as I jump up and down with excitement, even breaking out into a few random dance moves. No doubt I'm doing all this in an anime fashion.

"This is awesome!" I yell as I continue, "We're in Transformers Animated _as_ transformers! This is so cool! This is really happening! Somebody pinch me!"

It's not until I calm down I notice something.

"Why can't I feel the ground?"

I look down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I scream and flail as I hover in the air... 200 feet from the ground!

I hear Kylie shouting at me, only I can't understand what she's saying.

"Help!" I cry as I do a loop-de-loop. Man I don't like heights! I notice the thrusters are coming from the bottom of my feet as I keep losing my balance from being tossed back and forth. Frantically, I bang my feet together.

"Turn off!" I shout at them, "Cool it! STOOOP!"

I give them one last BANG. Finally, both thrusters turn off.

I sigh in relief.

Wait a minute….!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

SPLASH!

Next thing I know, I am sinking towards the bottom of Lake Erie. It takes me a while to get over my shock before I snap out of it, making my way across the bottom until I emerge from the lake. I spit lake water out of my mouth as I crawl back onto land, shaking very hard.

Kylie rushes over towards me, a look of concern on her face. "Are you okay?!"

I don't respond as I sprawl myself across the ground, relieved to be back on it.

"Never again," I say out loud, still shaking. Once I calm down, I get into a sitting position.

"Thank goodness you landed in the lake," Kylie says, standing beside me, "How did you know how to fly?"

I look at her in disbelief. "I didn't!"I exclaim. I look at the bottoms of my feet. Sure enough, I have thrusters.

"I must have been so excited I didn't realize I activated them," I say, standing back up.

Kylie shrugs. "Well, maybe the next time won't be so bad."

I look at her and let out a faint HA. "Yeah, there won't be a next time. I'm staying right here on the ground where its safe." I say, stamping my foot on the ground.

"Why not?" she asks, putting her hands on her hips, "you scared of heights?"

"No," I say, "I just don't like the idea of falling."

"Then don't fall."

I give her a look.

She just shrugs. "What about the expression, get back on the horse?"

"Not if that horse is a 100 feet tall," I argue. "Look, there is no way I'm going to try flying and that's that."

"But if you're a flyer, doesn't that mean you're a jet?"she asks.

I cringe at that, but at the same time I realize something. "Hey, if we're going to be staying here for the time being, we need to find ourselves alt modes to help us lay low."

"Good idea," She then looks at me funny. "Alt modes?"

I vent out a sigh. "Alternate modes. You know, vehicle modes."

"Oh right," she says as we start walking. We start off a bit wobbly still, but eventually manage to walk properly as we make our way towards the city. As we walk, I take the time to really look at our new forms.

Kylie's armor is baby blue with black for her under armor. Her helm is also baby blue and is round with a white stripe down the middle. She also has white round flat ended audio receptors with thick white metal antennas, one on each side, that went past her helm. Her face is a lighter shade of blue with big electric blue eyes, shaped similar to her usual cat eye make-up, and full baby blue lips. Her frame is similar to Bumblebee's cybertronian form, only more feminine.

As for my form, I have red armor on my forearms, shoulders, chest, and lower section while my shins are light gray with royal blue highlights along with blue feet. I can't tell if my under armor is black or just a very dark blue, but I do notice my upper arms are a much lighter gray compared to my shins. I look back at my wings. Like my shins, they are the same gray with a blue stripe across each one, and are perched upwards.

As we walk along the lake's edge, I look down at my reflection. I have a round red helm, round flat red audio receptors, and thick short blue triangular metal pieces that flip out from under the back of my helm, almost like hair. Just like my upper arms, my face is a very light gray and is round with big electric blue eyes and gray lips.

I love my look, however I'm hesitant about the wings for two reasons. One; I'd rather be traveling on the ground. And two; besides Jetfire and Jetstorm, only Decepticons are able to fly. What if I'm mistaken for a Decepticon?

And what if we run into a Decepticon? How can I protect Kylie? I took a self defense class when I was younger, but that was so long ago. Not to mention, it wouldn't be enough.

And what if we run into the bots? What the heck are we gonna say if they ask us who we are and where we came from? They might think we're nuts if we told them the truth. Then again if we lie, we will be asked questions we can't answer, digging us into a pretty deep hole. Maybe its best if we avoid them for the time being. That goes for the Cons especially.

"Hey Jacy! Wait up!"

I snap out of my thoughts as I turn to see Kylie trying to catch up. She hobbles a little as she runs then falls flat when she tries to stop.

I bent down to help her up. "Sorry. I forgot that I have longer legs now."

"No problem," she says, brushing the dirt off her. "So, how are we going to find… uh, what did you call them again?"

"AllSpark fragments," I answer.

"Right, those."

All I can do is shrug. "I'm not sure. We possibly might have detectors of our own built into us that can help, but even if we do, I have no idea how they work. I guess we just keep our eyes open for now."

"Oh, okay," she says sadly as we start walking again. "I hope we find some soon. My family must be worried sick right now."

"Yeah. Mine too," I say, silently hoping I can see my family again. "But lets not worry about that now. Right now we need to find vehicles to scan so we can blend in better."

We continue walking. It's not long before she speaks up again.

"Jacy?"

"Yeah?"

"You said those fragments were in season 2, right?"

"Yes."

"What if we're not in season 2?"

I stop in my tracks, realizing she has a good point. I pinch the area where my brow should be. "Lets just hope that we are in season 2."

"Why?"

"Because if this is season 1, then we have two choices. One, we wait for season two to arrive."

I feel sick just thinking about the next option, hoping there will be no need to come down to it.

"And two?" she asks curiously.

I let out a vent. "If we're really desperate… we go after the AllSpark."

* * *

 **And that was chapter 3! Was hoping to add a bit more into this chapter, but I didn't want it to run too long and have too much in one chapter. Anyway, now you get a better idea of what the girls now look like. Next chapter they find Alt modes. I also plan to have the bots arrive in this story soon, maybe in the next chapter or the one after, depending how much I put in. Either way, they will come very soon.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, feel free to review, and hopefully I'll be back soon with chapter 4.**


	4. Anything but a Jet!

**Hey Everyone! Thank you to those who left a review, they mean so much. Here is chapter four, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated**

* * *

 **Transformers Animated: Different Angle**

 **Chapter 4: Anything but a Jet!**

Kylie looks at me, a look of confusion on her face. "Why did you say it like it's a big deal? You said the AllSpark is being protected by the Autobots, right? All we'd have to do is ask to borrow it."

I stare down at her in disbelief before pinching my brow, sadly shaking my head.

"What?" she asks.

"Its not that simple," I tell her. "We can't just walk up to them and say, 'Hey, so we know you have the AllSpark, can we use it quick?' Don't you think that would set alarms off in their heads?"

"Well, maybe if we explain to them what happened, maybe they will let us," she suggests.

This time I bury my face in my servos, shaking my head some more.

"Kylie, what on Earth makes you think they will believe us?" I ask, looking back down at her.

"What? We just tell them that we're from another dimension where we're human and this is all a tv show and we were sent here as...," It slowly dawns on her as she starts breaking up the last bit in realization "… robots by…. Two… All...Spark..." She slumps her shoulders, "I see your point."

I nod.

"So, what do we do?" She asks. She looks at me wide eyed, "You're not suggesting we steal it, are you?!"

I'm taken aback by this. "Wha… no not steal it! I mean confront it and ask it to take us back home."

"Ask it?"

"Did I mention it has a mind of its own?"

She looks at me with disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Am I a giant robot?" I retort as I start walking again.

She runs up beside me. "But how would we…."

"I don't know," I say, "But look, we don't know for certain if we're in season one so lets not worry about it, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," she says. We stay quiet as we continue on.

Its not long before we come to the edge of the woods. We stay back behind the trees, now having a better view of Detroit. However, there's no more wood to travel through, not on foot that is.

However, I smile when I see a road not to far away, cars passing by as they head to and from the city.

"What now?" Kylie asks.

"Now we pick a vehicle we want and scan it," I explain.

"Right," she says. She then asks, "Uh, how do we scan?"

My smile drops. "No idea."

"Well, even if you do, I don't see any jets," she points out.

I look at her. "Who said I'd be stuck being a jet?"

She looks back at me. "You're a flyer aren't you?"

"So? I don't see any rule book saying flyers can't be land base vehicles."

"So you're going to be a flying car then?" she asks.

I pinch where my brow should be, letting out a vent. "I'm not going to be a flying anything," I tell her.

"I'm just thinking with the wings and all..." she starts before I cut her off.

"Look, I'm not being a jet. I'll scan anything but a jet, even if it means transforming into a giant paddle boat," I argue.

"Is this because of what happened back at the lake?"

"I'm not being a jet!" I snap.

She raises her hands, "Okay! Sheesh!"

Guilt comes over me as I release a vent. "I'm sorry. I just don't think I'm ready to try flying anytime soon, so can we please just let it drop?"

She looks at me, then gives an understanding nod.

We look back down at the road. As I see cars drive by, I mentally pray that one for my size will drive by soon. Heck, I hope I can even be able to scan a land base vehicle. Its not long before I see something that catches my eye…. Optic.

I'm not all familiar with vehicles, but what I see looks like a sleek hybrid semi truck. This one is white, though I doubt it will affect my color scheme. Deciding I like it, I try to figure out how to scan it.

"Come on, before it gets away," I mumble to myself. Just then something happens. Before I know it, a beam shoots out of my optics, engulfing the truck in a cube like shape. It's not until it passes by the beam disappears, making me worry.

Did it scan?

Its not until I feel my body shifting that I look down. I see two sets of wheels along the sides of my shins, one in each shoulder, and a set of headlights on my shoulder armor, disproving my doubts.

"Yes!" I say, doing a fist pump.

Kylie looks at me, baffled. "How did you do that?"

I shrug. "I really don't know. I was thinking I really wanted to scan that truck, and it just happened."

She looks back down at the road. However, its not long before she gets picky. "No….. no….. oooh… no."

After a few minutes, I roll my optics. "Will you just pick one already."

She vents. "Fiiiiiiiiine," she says. She looks until she sees what looks like a red beetle coming down the road.

"That one!" she says, pointing at it. She looks at me frantically, "How do I scan?"

"Just focus on wanting to scan it. Worked for me," I tell her.

She stares it down, chanting, "I want to scan it, I want to scan it, I want to scan it, I want to scan it."

I can't help but chuckle at her attempt. However this does work as a beam shoots out of her optics, engulfing the vehicle in a cube shape. The beam dissolves as the car passes on. I watch as her armor shifts and morphs, showing parts of the car. Her look is very similar to Bumblebee's, only instead of a smart car, she's a beetle.

"How do I look?" she asks, striking a pose.

"Like an autobot," I say with a smile.

She smiles back. "Coming from you, I will take that as a compliment. You look like one too. Though its hard to see you as a truck with your wings."

I look to see my wings still there. I shrug, "Meh, I can live with that."

"So…. Now what?" Kylie asks.

"Now… we transform."

Seeing how focusing on scanning worked, I decide to try focusing on transforming. Its not long before I feel my joints shift and fold as my head gets tucked in. In all honesty, it just feels natural, kinda like walking or running. Next thing I know, I'm looking through my headlights at my friend, a look of awe on her face.

I mentally smile big as my inner fangirl comes out.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" I screech excitedly. "I can't believe I just transformed! Oh man, if I am dreaming, nobody wake me!"

Kylie laughs as I strut my tires. "Well, what do you think?"

"Very nice," she says before looking over to my side, chuckling, "Never seen a truck with wings before."

"What!?" I turn my sideview mirrors, now seeing through them...

….Weird.

Sure enough, I see my wings pressed flat along the side of my alt mode, the top of them sticking out the back.

I let out a vent. "Well, there had to be a place for them somewhere," I mumble, "Does it look weird?"

She pauses for a moment. "No."

I mentally frown. "You hesitated."

"I only paused," she says.

"That's still hesitating."

"It doesn't look that bad," she assures me.

"That bad?"

"Not what I mean! It looks… different."

I vent. "Great. This might make laying low a bit difficult for me."

Kylie shrugs. "Perhaps, but I think it does suit you. Gives you more of that edgy look which you like."

I look back at my side, really looking at it.

"I guess it really doesn't look that bad," I say. Heck, I think I actually do like it. "I just hope it doesn't attract too much attention."

"My turn," she says. It takes her a while, but finally she is able to transform. Her headlights flash on and off excitedly at her accomplishment.

"Okay, I might not be a transformers fan…. But this is pretty cool," she says.

"Looking good," I compliment.

We rev our engines, making us laugh with excitement.

"Wait, Jacy," Kylie says worryingly, "I don't have a driver's license."

"Since when do you need a license to drive yourself?" I ask.

"Hey, I never thought of it that way," she says happily. She revs her engine again. "Lets do this!"

Next thing I know, she goes in reverse at full speed, letting out a scream as she gets herself wedged between two big trees. Her tires spin as she tries to free herself. When that doesn't work, she transforms back into bot mode, still wedged in.

"Help!" she squeaks.

I transform back into my bot mode and grab hold of her arms, trying to pull her out.

"I can see why you don't have a license already," I say as I pull.

"Oh shut up!"

I chuckle as I keep pulling, "Man, you're really wedged in. How did you get yourself into this?"

"I only backed up into them! Its not my fault these trees grew inwards."

"And its not their fault you grew outwards," I point out.

Her mouth drops as she glares at me, making me realize what I just said.

"That's not what I meant!" I say defensively, "I mean you're a giant robot now," I shut my optics tight after realizing what I also just said, "I mean…..!"

"Hey! I may be a giant robot, but I'm not that big. Curvy yes, but not big," she huffs.

"Okay! I wasn't trying to…. Will you just help me out here!" I argue as I continue to keep pulling.

"How?"

"Shift, squirm, do something," I say.

We continue for some time until I finally get an idea. I plant my stabilizing servos into the ground, getting a good grip on her arms.

"Okay, on the count of three, I'm going to try and yank you out," I say. She nods as I get myself ready. "One….. two..."

"Hey wait, I think I can move my..."

"THREE!" I yank.

Oomph!

I hear a scream as I land on my butt. I look up to see Kylie no longer between the trees. I look around. I actually can't see her anywhere now.

"Kylie?"

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

I look behind me and gape when I see Kylie…. Now UP in a huge tree!

I panic. "Oh shoot, Kylie HANG ON!" I shout as I run over towards my friend.

SNAP!

Soon as I get there, the tree snaps from under her, making her fall to the ground… and on top of me.

Oomph!

I hit the ground on my front, my face now in the dirt with Kylie right on top of me. I groan in pain as she gets into a sitting position on my back.

"Ouch! That hurt," Kylie says, "Jacy, you okay?"

"Gmm ufff," I grumble.

"What?"

I lift my head, spitting dirt out of my mouth. "Please get off of me," I say.

"Oh, sorry!" she says, hopping of me. Groaning, I pick myself up, dusting the dirt off me.

"No, I'm sorry," I apologize, "I didn't mean to yank you that hard."

"Well, I should have told you sooner I got my shoulder unstuck from the tree," she says, "But I will say this…. Man you're strong!"

I chuckle a little. "Guess I don't know my own strength." I say, dramatically flexing my arm.

We just laugh.

"Come on. Sooner we learn to drive, sooner we can go sight seeing," I say.

"Okay," she agrees as she transforms. But before she can go, I stop her.

"Maybe we should do it away from the trees this time," I suggest.

She transforms back to bot mode, a sheepish grin on her face as she puts her hand behind her head.

"Yeah, maybe we should."

* * *

 **(Third POV)**

 **(Somwhere else in the woods)**

Back at the area where the girls first awaken, a deer is making its way across as it stops to nibble at the grass. A sound then breaks the silence, making the deer lift its head up with its ears twitching. It listens as the sound gets louder and louder until….

BOOM!

The deer takes off like a shot just as something lands a little ways away.

This something turns out to be some bot. A femme with sleek black wings perched on her back with black armour, giving her a very edgy look, and purple under armour. Her helm is black with a gray face, black lips, and crimson red optics that begin scanning the area. The corner of her mouth twitches.

BOOM!

Another bot lands beside her. This time a mech. He too is a flyer with gray wings, dark magenta armour with gray shins, and a very dark purple colour that looks almost black for his stabilizing servos, forearms, torso, and helm. His red pupil-less optics glance around, a sneer forming on his long gray face.

"Of course, we had to detect an AllSpark reading right in the middle of an organic dirt patch," he complains, kicking down a tree.

The femme rolls her optics. "Here is where the AllSpark energy is suppose to be," she says as she looks around. She lets out a vent, "Unfortunately, there's nothing here. Not anymore at least."

The mech huffs, "Blame Lugnut. If he didn't start that cave in, we would have gotten here much sooner," he shrugs, "Well we're here now. Go on, start searching."

She stops looking and turns to him, glaring daggers. "Need I remind you, Starscream, that we were sent here to BOTH search?"

He folds his arms. "I'm sorry, but in case you forgotten, Airstrike, I am your superior officer as Megatron's second in command, meaning you do what I say."

She approaches him, "And in case YOU forgotten, the reason you still have that title is because I didn't rat you out to Megatron. And I can still do it," she says threateningly.

He growls as he grabs her by the throat, bringing her face close to his. "Not if I eliminate you first," he says in a dangerous tone, tightening his grip.

Airstrike struggles a little as she places her servos on the one gripping her neck, glaring back at him. "And if you do, how would Megatron handle it if you return not just without the source of the energy, but also without his intel officer? Tell me that…. Commander."

They keep glaring at one another, not one saying a word. Finally, the Decepticon SIC releases her. She swats his servo away as she rubs her neck cables.

"How long do you really think that will save you," he growls as he walks past her.

She scowls at him. "Long enough," she mumbles to herself as she follows.

They walk around the area, scanning for any clues they can find. Airstrike looks over and is puzzled to see two trees knocked over on their sides, knowing neither she nor her comrade were the cause of it. Its not until she stumbles upon something interesting.

"Starscream!" she calls out.

Starscream whips his head around and walks over towards her. She points at the ground.

"We're not the first ones here," she says, pointing at two sets of foot prints.

Starscream looks at them, frowning. "The Autobots?" he asks.

Airstrike studies them more carefully. "the smaller set, maybe," she says, "But these bigger ones, I can't tell. Whoever they are, must have the source of that energy spike."

Starscream looks up to where the tracks lead, a smirk making its way across his face.

"Not for long," he comments.

Transforming back into their jet modes, they follow after the trail.

* * *

 **Uh oh! I know I said I hope to bring the bots in soon, but why not bring in a well known con while I'm at it lol. Airstrike is a character I came up and plays an interesting role in this story.**

 **But what will happen? Will they find the girls? Will Jacy ever try to fly?**

 **Feel free to review and hopefully I can update chapter 5 soon so we can find out more :)**


	5. A New Comrade

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! Glad you are enjoying this story. This chapter is a bit short but like I said before, I don't want to give away too much at once. But anyway, here is chapter 5. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated**

* * *

 **Transformers Animated: Different Angle**

 **Chapter 5: A New Comrade**

After several minutes of learning to drive, with a few crash courses (Seriously, I'm playing a montage of it with goofy music in my head), we finally make our way towards the city. It takes me a while to maintain my speed, but eventually I figure it out.

It's not long before we enter the city. When we do, I can only stare in awe. I see many buildings and stores with over and under passes stretched out as far as the eye can see. However, I see something that really gets me excited. I see robots! Not giant alien robots, but robots! I watch as a couple trash bots make their way down the side walk, picking up a piece of trash along the way. I glance up and even see a couple of robots on the side of a building cleaning the windows.

I have a big smile from within my truck mode as I look around. "This is so cool!" I squeal, "We're actually in Animated Detroit!"

"What's with the robots?" Kylie asks as she drives behind me.

"They were all built by Sumdac Systems. Its a robotics company that builds robots to help the community," I explain.

She chuckles, "With all these robots, we won't even need disguises."

"Don't be so sure," I tell her, "The Autobots may be well known, but they were quite a shock to the humans when they were first discovered. If they saw two new giant bots roaming around the city, it would lead to questioning, making the bots know of our existence."

"Is that such a bad thing?" she asks, "I mean, maybe they can help us."

I vent. "I think for the time being we should avoid the bots from seeing us. The last thing we need is to be asked questions we can't answer."

"But what if we come across a Decepticon?" she asks, "How would we defend ourselves?"

"Kick their shins and run like heck?" I suggest jokingly.

"I'm serious!" she exclaims.

"As long as we remain unnoticed, we should be okay," I assure her, though at the same time worrying about the possible outcome of us running into a Con.

She vents. "Okay. Though out of the both of us, I would think you would be the one wanting to meet the bots."

I grin. "You're not wrong, but right now I'm trying to be realistic. I think this is for the best. Besides, we need to find two AllSpark fragments, remember? Sooner we find those, the sooner we can go home."

We drive around, trying to familiarize ourselves with the city until we come to a controlled intersection. I stop at the red light, only for Kylie to bump into me from behind.

"Ow!" I exclaim.

"Sorry!" she apologizes.

Brushing the slight pain off, I look around and realizing something.

"That's weird. For a city, I was expecting more people to be around." I say, looking around the area. I'm not kidding when I say only me and Kylie are at the intersection. There are a few people walking on the sidewalks, however they're moving at a very fast pace.

"Now that you mention it, it kinda does seem pretty quiet," Kylie agrees.

I take one last glance and shake it off, "Maybe they'll be more people further down. Lets keep going."

The light goes green and we continue on.

* * *

 **(Third POV)**

 **(Back at the edge of the woods)**

Shortly after the girls departed from the woods, two jets arrive at the edge and transform. They look down at the trail they were following, only to see it disappear once it touches the road.

"Oh this is just great!" Starscream vents in frustration.

Airstrike looks over at the city where the road leads. "They must have headed for the city."

"Then it must be the Autobots," Starscream sneers, "Only they would hide in an organic contaminated area."

"We still don't know for sure if it's the Autobots we're following," she reminds him, 'For one thing, I didn't pick up any Autobot energy signatures, nor any stray Decepticons' either."

"One thing I don't get is how can something make such a big AllSpark energy reading then disappear without a trace? Explain that if you can, oh wise one," he says the last part with a hint of venom.

She frowns as she tries to think of a reason. "Maybe it has some sort of cloaking device to shield its energy. Still, it doesn't explain what could have caused such a reading." She looks back towards the city, "We should fly over the city and see if we can find anything suspicious."

He frowns at her. "I am the commander, and I shall decide what we do!" he barks, pointing his thumb at himself. He pauses for a moment before turning to look at the city, pointing at it. "We fly over the city and see if we can find anything suspicious,"he orders.

He transforms and flies off, leaving Airstrike behind.

She rolls her optics. "Gee, why didn't I think of that?" she says sarcastically. Shaking her helm, she transforms and takes off after the SIC.

* * *

 **(Jacy's POV)**

I still can't get over the fact we're actually here in Transformers Animated! Everything looks like it did on the show! I nearly leap with excitement when I see Burger Bot. Too bad I can't eat human food anymore.

Darn!

But still, I have this nagging feeling something isn't right. Why have we hardly seen anyone? We've seen the odd car and pedestrian come by, but still I feel like there should be more people around.

We continue to make our way down when I see a sign that reads, _Sumdac Tower, next right_.

I squeal. "Oh my gosh! Sumdac Tower is right around the corner! Lets make the turn! I want to show you it!" I tell Kylie excitedly.

"You mean the place that makes all those bots?" she asks.

"Not only that, but the main human character Sari Sumdac lives there, also her dad Professor Isaac Sumdac who made Sumdac Systems to begin with. Come on, lets go see!" I say as I turn right, Kylie close behind me.

"Who needs a tourist bot when I got one of my own," Kylie chuckles.

We continue down as I try so hard not to go over the speed limit. All of a sudden, my optics land on something I did not see coming. I stop in my tracks in shock, Kylie yet again bumping into me.

"Ow!" She says, "Why did you stop?" She pulls up beside me. "What the..."

There we see the tower…. Or whats left of it. The top half of it is gone with the bottom almost completely destroyed and burnt. Debris is everywhere as the area is surrounded with yellow police tape.

I glance over at the sign in front.

 _Sumdac Tower._

"What happened here?" Kylie asks.

"I, I don't know," I say, as I look at the mess before us. "I mean, this place has been a battle zone before but…. It was never this bad."

"You mean this never happened in the show?" she asks worryingly.

"No," I say, very confused. I look around the area again. Looking more to my right I see an overpass with half of it still standing and the other half crumbled to the ground. There are even buildings that are broken and destroyed, broken glass and bricks everywhere.

"I- I don't understand," I say in utter shock.

"Maybe this is why we've hardly seen anyone," Kylie guesses, "Maybe whatever happened here scared the people so much they don't want to step foot outside."

"Maybe," I say, a worried feeling taking hold of me.

Just then we hear a noise coming from within the area.

"What's that?" Kylie asks as she transforms and steps over the yellow tape.

"Kylie!" I exclaim, transforming as well. "The tape says do not cross! We can't just walk in there! It might not be safe!"

Kylie doesn't listen as she looks around. "It's coming from over there," she says as she rushes over towards the broken tower.

"Kylie!" Throwing my hands up in exasperation, I step over the yellow tape and go after my friend. Once I get to her, I start to hear the sound clearly. Sounds like struggling.

We make our way towards the fallen half of the tower, bending down to peer into the pile of rubble. To our surprise, we see a large dog trapped between a slab of concrete and brick, trying desperately to get out.

I look at the slab of cement and grab hold of one end. "Kylie, get the other end."

She does this as we hoist the slab off and set it to the side. Kylie bends down and removes the bricks away from the dog, allowing it to hop out freely. How the heck did it get stuck in there to begin with?

Its hard to tell what kind of dog it is, but it must be some kind of mutt. It has long thin legs, a short scruffy tail, short pointy ears with one perking up and the other flopping down, and a dirty white bushy mustache that nearly covers its whole mouth with white bushy eyebrows to match. I think its fur is gray with brown patches, though its hard to tell from all the dirt. Judging by the way it moves, it must be a fairly old dog.

"Oh, the poor thing is covered in debris," Kylie says sadly.

It looks up at us, almost like its studying us. I can tell it has its guard up as well as it stares us down.

Kylie reaches her servo out slowly towards it, "It's okay," she tells it.

Cautiously, it slowly approaches and sniffs her servo. After a moment of that, it backs away, looking at us curiously. Finally, it wags its tail and gives us a gruff sounding bark as if to say thank you.

"You're welcome," Kylie says, her face beaming.

I motion my servos, trying to shoo it away, "Okay, you're free now. Go home."

All it does is look up at me.

"Go on! Shoo! Go home!" I tell it.

Instead it just sits down, not moving an inch.

I vent heavily. "Fine, we'll leave."

I start walking away with Kylie beside me. Its not long before she looks back and says, "Uh, looks like someone didn't get the message."

I stop and look behind to see the dog tagging along, stopping when we do.

"Oh no!" I say, trying to shoo it some more. "You're not coming with us! Go on, beat it!"

All it does is lay down and rolls over side to side, as if trying to play cute or something.

"Aaaaaaaaaw!" Kylie exclaims sympathetically as she pets it. "Jacy, let him come with us."

"First off, no. Second, what makes you so sure its a him?"

We look to see it run off to a piece of broken cement. It sniffs for a moment before it goes beside it and lifts up its leg. Both of us quickly shield our optics and look away.

"Yep, its a boy," Kylie confirms.

I roll my optics. "Kylie, we can't keep a dog. He probably belongs to someone else. Even if he is a stray, we don't have food or even shelter to take care of him. Not to mention, what will happen to him when we go back home?"

"So we make sure he finds a family by then," she says with a smile, the dog now walking back towards us.

"Kylie, we still need to find a way to take care of ourselves here, and the last thing we need is a pet to look after," I tell her, "I'm sorry, but my answer is no."

At that moment, I hear the dog whimpering, almost like he understands what I'm saying. I look down, only for my optics to meet a big sad pair of brown eyes.

Oh that's just playing dirty!

"Don't look at me like that," I tell him, "Look, we can't take care of you okay? Go find a nice human family to be with. Chase a squirrel, go sniff a fire hydrant, anything!"

He doesn't listen as he starts to whine while putting his front paws on my stabilizing servo, keeping his gaze on me.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!" Kylie exclaims sadly.

I try to look away, only to look back at those sad eyes.

Don't give in, don't give in, don't give…..

Dang it!

"Okay, fine!" I exclaim, holding my head in my servos. I let out a big vent. "He can come with us for now, but only until we find him a home. Alright?"

"Yeeeeees!" Kylie cheers before looking down at our temporary comrade, "You hear that boy? You get to come with us!"

The dog's tail starts to wag as he gives us a bark.

I scratch the back of my helm, letting out another vent. "First things first, we need to get this dog some food and water." I look back down at him, scrunching my face. "And a bath."

* * *

 **(Third POV)**

Starscream looks down at the city below him. Airstrike went to look around the south end while he covers the north. They had been searching for over fifteen minutes, but still no sign of anything. This makes the SIC very frustrated.

He tunes in on his commlink. "Airstrike, report," he orders.

" _Nothing yet,"_ she responds.

Starscream growls to himself, "If we don't find the source of that energy spike soon, Megatron will have our heads on a silver platter."

" _You… yes,"_ Airstrike clarifies casually, _"Me…. Probably will only get a warning."_

This made Starscream fume. "Don't think that just because your Megatron's personal intelligence officer means that you get a free pass to..."

He doesn't finish when he looks down and sees something intriguing.

"Hello, what do we have here?" he says to himself.

" _What? What do you see?"_ Airstrike asks from the other end.

Starscream ignores her as he watches a red truck and a small blue vehicle drive away from a demolished site surrounded by yellow tape. He recognizes the spot that once held the ever popular Sumdac Tower where is current master was held captive for so long. His curiosity begins to stir.

"That's strange," he mumbles.

" _What are you mumbling about?!"_ Airstrike asks impatiently, still on the commlink.

Remembering he still has his commlink open, he decides to end it. "Nothing important. Keep searching," he orders before turning off his commlink. However, he keeps observing the two vehicles down below. They're not any human construction vehicles he's seen, nor military for that matter. They're civilian.

"Now what business would those organics have at that dump site?" he asks himself.

Thinking he might be on to something, he begins to follow them, wondering what he might discover.

* * *

 **Uh oh! What's gonna happen?! Also what happened to Sumdac Tower?! All will be revealed in time. Hopefully I can get chapter six up soon. And you will be happy to know, the bots are coming up very soon XD!**

 **Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review.**


	6. How to Outrun a Con

**Hey everyone! Thank you for your reviews, they mean so much! I have been on a roll with this story and I am here already with chapter 6 lol. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated**

 **Transformers Animated: Different Angle**

 **Chapter 6: How to Outrun a Con**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated**

* * *

 **(Third POV)**

Silence fills the area in downtown Detroit as a yellow black striped car makes its way down the road. In the driver seat is a young girl about seven or eight years of age with red hair up in two pigtails, dark skin, and an orange and cream colored dress with matching orange boots. Around her neck hangs an odd shaped key as she fiddles with it, looking out the window.

"Unbelievable," the girls says, "that battle happened over a month ago and everyone's still afraid to step outside."

"Can you blame them?" a young male voice says from the dashboard. "I'm surprised the whole city didn't pack up and leave."

"They can't," she says. "Detroit is their home. They have jobs and things they can't just leave behind."

"I guess that does seem like an issue. But hey, soon this will all blow over, everyone will calm down, and everything will be back to the way it was," the voice says positively.

The girl sinks sadly in her seat, "Almost everything will be back to normal," she laments.

Taking notice of her sad predicament, the voice tries to comfort her.

"Sari, we will do whatever it takes to find your dad. And when we do, we will help rebuild your home. Make it twice as better!" it says, hoping this will cheer her up.

Unfortunately, all that gets is a sigh. "I know you're trying to make me feel better Bumblebee, but I can't stop thinking what could have happened to him. I should have been there beside him."

"Hey, it isn't your fault. You couldn't have known what would happen. No one did. And you definitely shouldn't fear the worse. We'll find him. I promise."

Sari looks at the dashboard and gives a small smile. "Thanks Bumblebee."

"Don't mention it," Bumblebee says, taking a right turn, "Now lets get you some fuel. Your tank is making that weird noise."

* * *

 **(Jacy's POV)**

Thinking of a place, I drive down a road with Kylie following behind, the dog sitting in her driver seat with its head sticking out the window.

I vent. I am not a dog hater, I just know the responsibilities of owning a dog. Responsibilities we can't deal with because of our current situation. Maybe we can leave him in the park. He seems like a friendly dog and I'm sure there will be plenty of families there that would accept him. Problem is, we hardly have seen anyone here, meaning having this dog found by anyone would be a slim chance.

That's another thing that is bugging me. Why have we hardly seen anyone since we got here? And what happened to Sumdac Tower? I remember in _Megatron Rising_ a battle took place there, but it wasn't that bad. Did something else happen? Exactly where are we in the time line?

We drive up to Burger Bot, the parking lot barely even full.

"Burger Bot? Is this like Burger King or something?" Kylie asks.

"Kinda," I say, pulling around the side.

"Okay, now what?" she asks.

"Well, we don't have any money on us to buy our little friend a meal, so we're going to see what we can find," I say.

We stop in front of a big trash bin, still pretty full with a few full garbage bags placed in front.

"Okay, let him out," I tell Kylie.

"You're gonna make him eat GARBAGE?!" she exclaims angrily.

"Look, I'm not keen on the idea either, but we don't have any other choice. We don't have any money, we can't ask for food if we're in hiding, I'd rather not steal, and I doubt anybody would want to share their food with a smelly dirty stray."

The dog gives me a gruff woof.

"It's the hard truth, deal with it," I tell him.

"Jacy, don't insult Waldorf," Kylie scolds.

I just look at her weirdly. "Waldorf? You named him Waldorf?"

"Yeah! You know, Statler and Waldorf, the two old heckling muppets who hang out in the balcony? He almost has the same mustache as Waldorf."

I mentally shake my head. "A muppet. I should have guessed," I say. "Look, some people usually don't finish their meals and throw them away. There should be some food in there that should still be good for him to eat."

She huffs. "Okay fine." She opens her door and lets the dog out. He walks over to one of the garbage bags, sniffs it, then tears it open with his teeth. He digs his nose around until he pulls out what looks like a half eaten burger. We watch as he starts chewing, seemingly enjoying it.

"Good thing he isn't picky," I comment.

"So, any ideas on what could have happened to that tower?" Kylie asks.

"Something not good," I say, "I don't know, but I got a very bad feeling."

"You always get a bad feeling," Kylie tells me.

"Yes but this feels like the mother of all bad feelings," I say.

We watch as the dog walks over to a drain pipe and starts lapping up a puddle of water.

"It just feels like something isn't right," I say.

"Maybe you're just being paranoid. Like you said, it was a battle zone before. Maybe when you saw it on the show, it didn't show everything."

"No," I say, "the tower was still standing. Broken, but standing. Whatever happened, I have no idea."

"Is that making you worry?" she asks me.

"No," I say truthfully. "That's making me scared."

* * *

 **(Third POV)**

Starscream transforms and hovers in the air, looking down at the two vehicles he's been following for a while. He frowns as he watches them just sitting there. So far the only thing that came out from either is that disgusting four legged earth creature. And he is not one to be patient.

Just then something catches his optic. He looks and sees a familiar vehicle driving out of the drive thru towards where the two vehicles are.

He sneers. Just then a sadistic grin makes its way across his face. Deciding he's tired of watching and waiting, he starts to descend. "Well, since I'm here I might as well have some fun."

* * *

 **(Jacy POV)**

We continue to watch Waldorf searching through the trash bag, this time pulling out a cup with no lid. As he grips the edge of it with his teeth, the cup tips up above his nose, causing the half finished strawberry shake to pour all over his muzzle. He drops the cup and looks at us, his mustache now dripping in pink. We can't help but chuckle as he tries to clean it off with his tongue.

"Well, I will tell you one thing. It is nice to not have to wait in a line up."

I freeze when I hear an all too familiar voice from around the corner.

"Kylie!" I half talk and whisper, "Don't talk or move!"

"Why?"she asks.

"SHH!" I instantly remain still while looking through my rear view mirror. I nearly jump and scream in excitement when I see Bumblebee come into view.

"Hey, did you hear something?" Bumblebee asks, stopping in place.

 _It's Bumblebee! It's actually Bumblebee! Don't fangirl, don't you dare fangirl!_

I then see Sari stick her head out of Bumblebee's window, munching on a burger.

 _Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!_

"I didn't hear anything," Sari says. She then notices Waldorf. "All I see is that dog with milkshake all over him."

Waldorf trots over towards Bumblebee, giving them a gruff bark.

Sari pinches her nose. "P.U! This dog seriously needs a bath!"

I watch as Waldorf cocks his head to the side at her.

Sari's expression changes. "You hungry boy?" she asks.

Waldorf lets out a bark.

Sari looks at her half eaten burger then back at Waldorf. "Here you go," She says with a smile, tossing it to him.

He catches the burger with his mouth before devouring it. Once he's done, he walks up towards me, scratching his paw at my side as if to say he wants in.

 _Waldorf you dumb dog! Shoo!_

"It wants to go in that truck," I hear Bumblebee say.

Sari looks at me confused. "I've never seen a truck like that before. Whats with the fins?"

I mentally groan once I realize she's talking about my wings.

I notice something hanging off her neck starting to glow. Wait, that's her key!

"That's weird. Why is my key glowing like that?" she asks.

Just then a blast appears right behind Bumblebee, making him transform with a surprised Sari now in his servos. I notice Kylie jumping in surprise while Waldorf hides behind the trash bin.

Just then something makes an impact in front of Bumblebee and Sari. Once I get a better view, fear takes hold of me.

Starscream!

This is so not good!

Starscream straightens up, looking down at Bumblebee. Man, talk about size difference!

"Aw, the little Autobot with his pet human. How cute," Starscream mocks before aiming his null rays at them. "I hate cute!" He fires.

Bumblebee quickly dodges the blast with Sari still in his servos. He sets her down and tells her to go hide before charging at the Decepticon, stingers up and ready.

As the fight pursues, I can only watch in horror as Bumblebee continues to dodge Starscream's attacks, feeling helpless. Oh man, I can't stop shaking!

"Jacy, we have to do something," Kylie says worryingly.

"We can't," I say fearfully as I let Waldorf in. "We don't know how to fight and we can't risk being discovered. Hopefully Sari has already called for back up and Bumblebee can hold off on his own long enough."

However soon as I say that, Bumblebee goes flying and rams into the burger shaped building, only a few feet away from us. I hear people screaming from inside. Bumblebee tries to get back up, only to collapse back into place.

"I don't think he's doing so well," Kylie says worryingly.

"Bumblebee!" I look to see Sari rushing over towards her friend.

"Sari, get away!" Bumblebee exclaims painfully.

We watch as Starscream makes his way over towards them. He laughs. "As much fun this has been, I do believe its time to end this," he says, charging up his null ray and aiming it at Bumblebee and Sari.

I am so scared, I can't move.

Then to my horror, Kylie drives right up to him and rams him in the leg. However he is unfazed by this as he looks down at her.

Oh slag!

"And what is this?" he sneers, now aiming at my friend.

Thinking fast, I strap a seat belt around Waldorf and put pedal to metal. I ram into Starscream with everything I got, making him yell in surprise as he falls flat on his back. I am moving so fast that I actually run him over. I hear him groaning in pain as I turn around, seeing him laying there with tire tracks running up his body and face.

Pulling up beside Kylie, I see Bumblebee and Sari now gawking at us. Great, now they noticed us!

Starscream then sits up, angrily wiping the tire tracks off his face.

He glares at us. "So, you organics want to play rough do you?" he asks with a sneer. "I'm going to make you wish you didn't do that!"

At this point, only one thought comes to mind.

I glance at Kylie and whisper, "Drive!"

We take off like a shot, Starscream right on our tail pipes. I know Bumblebee will be okay as long as Sari has her key to heal him.

We shriek when we hear a blast being fired at us.

"You can't escape me!" we hear Starscream yell as he starts gaining speed.

"He's getting closer!" Kylie exclaims.

"I can see that!" I yell, "Hard left, NOW!"

We make a hard left just before Starscream can grab us. We watch as he flies right by, probably trying to slow down so he can turn.

"He's going to keep coming at us unless we can lose him somehow," I say.

"How are we going to do that?" Kylie asks.

But before I can answer, we turn a corner and see him right in front of us, a sinister grin on his face.

"Didn't he use to be behind us?" Kylie asks fearfully.

"Back up, back up!" I order as we start going in reverse. We quickly turn around as he starts chasing us again.

"He must really be mad!" Kylie shrieks.

"No, really?!" I exclaim.

"What are we going to do?!"

I notice him catching up again when I remember something we passed by. It's a long shot, but it might work.

"Turn right!" I tell Kylie.

We turn right, Starscream still closing in.

"Ha! Fools! Do you really think you can fool me with the same..!" He doesn't finish as he looks up and shrieks.

BANG!

I look to see him go head first into a big sign, leaving a big indent where is face is. I winch a little.

 _That's gotta hurt!_

"Well that happened," Kylie comments.

"Can't believe it actually worked," I say.

"Won't that only make him madder?" she asks.

"Why do you think we're still driving for our lives?" I point out.

We keep driving until we arrive at what appears to be an airport. I see rows of planes and jets across the area as Kylie and I come to a halt. I look to see a loading dock up ahead.

I let the dog out. "Go hide in the loading dock and take Waldorf with you."

"What about you?" she asks me.

"I'll find something. Hurry!" I exclaim frantically.

She lets Waldorf in as she takes off into the loading dock.

I start to panic when I hear the sound of a jet approaching. No doubt it's Starscream.

Seeing how I'm too big to fit in the loading dock, I look around for a place to hide.

Finally I look down at the nearest jet in front of me and let out a big frustrating vent.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

I focus on the jet until a familiar light shines out of my optics, scanning it. Hearing Starscream approaching, I quickly transform into my new form and park myself beside the jet, not moving an inch.

Its not long before Starscream lands nearby, not looking very happy.

"I know you're here somewhere," he growls, looking around the area.

I watch as he makes his way down the rows, ripping a wing off a plane and tossing it to the side. I shiver just imagining it being my wing.

"If you come out, I might consider letting you off with a warning," he coaxes as he gets closer.

He finally gets to me and stops, looking at my jet mode suspiciously.

 _Oh man, is it that obvious?! What do I do?!_

I fearfully wait for what might happen as I remain as still as possible.

Finally, he just shrugs and walks away.

I relax a little. That is until he starts walking towards the loading docks.

 _No no no no no no no no no no please no!_

Just then he stops, cringing a little. I don't understand this until I see him putting a digit to his audio receptor. He must be listening to someone on his commlink.

"We are still searching, my liege," he says in a more civil tone.

 _His liege?_

He cringes some more, as if he's getting scolded on the other end.

"Oh, you heard about that," he says nervously. "Well, I figured the Autobot would have known about the source of the energy surge and….." he cringes some more.

Energy surge?

"I understand, Lord Megatron," he says.

 _Wait, did he just say Lord Megatron?! He's still working for Megatron?!_

He continues,"I swear upon my spark it will not happen again. As your loyal second in command, I will do whatever it takes to find the source of that energy surge." I watch as he lets out a vent. "Very well. We will return to base immediately."

He pulls his digit away from the side of his helm, a look of malice on his face. "you old pompous bag of bolts," he grumbles.

He walks off, but not before scanning the area with a glare.

"Next time," he growls dangerously. With that said, he transforms and takes off.

I wait until he completely disappears before transforming. I am shaking so bad I try to take a series of vents to calm down. Man, that was close.

But why is Starscream still Megatron's second in command? Didn't Megatron find out he tried to kill him? First Sumdac Tower, now this? What the heck is going on?

With my mind bottled with questions, I walk over to the loading dock and kneel down to look inside.

WHAM!

Something whacks me hard in the face, making me see stars before my optics. Next thing I know, everything goes black.

Ow.

I awake to see Kylie and Waldorf standing over me, a look of worry and guilt on Kylie's face.

"Oh my gosh Jacy, I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you!" she cries.

Once my vision gets better, I look to see her standing next to what looks like a big metal beam. I groan when I see the bent curve on it.

Putting two and two together, I shake off the pain and get back up as I place my servo on my forehead.

"I'm okay," I say.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Yes," I assure her.

She vents in relief.

"Phew, that was too close for comfort," she says.

Remembering the reason for the chase, I frown at her.

"What were you thinking?" I scold.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were that creep," she says.

"Not that!" I exclaim, "I mean what were you thinking ramming into a Decepticon?! And not just any Con, but STARSCREAM?! You're lucky it wasn't Megatron!"

"Don't get mad at me! You ran the guy over!" she argues.

"Because you rammed him in the leg! On purpose!"

"He was going to hurt them!" she argues. "And I didn't see you trying to do anything about it!"

I shut my mouth. She's right. I was so scared all I did was watch.

"Well, at least he's gone now," I say, still upset.

We're quiet for a moment before she asks. "So where did you hide?"

I vent. "I scanned a jet."

I hear a snicker come out of her. I roll my optics.

A look of confusion then sweeps across her face. "Wait, if you're a jet, how come you still have tires?"

Confused, I look down at myself. My form looks a bit different now, but like she said, I still have tires and my headlights are still on my shoulder armor.

Okaaaaaay, that's not normal.

Unless….

Thinking of something, I transform.

"What am I now?" I ask Kylie.

"A jet?" she answers confusingly.

I transform again. "And now?"

Her expression changes to a look of surprise. "A truck."

I transform back into my bipedal mode, optics wide in surprise.

"Oh my gosh, I'm a triple changer."

* * *

 **(Third POV)**

 **Meanwhile…..**

"I'm telling you, a car and a truck took on Starscream and drove off with him on their tailpipes!" Bumblebee rants.

The team had made it to Burger Bot quite sometime ago as Bumblebee and Sari try explaining to them what had happened.

"So, you're saying Starscream was taken down by these…. drivers?" A big green bot asks.

"Yes! Well kinda! The truck ran him over and they took off when he recovered. By the time Sari healed me, they were way gone and then you guys showed up," Bumblebee says.

"Seems a little far fetched to me," an older looking red and white bot comments gruffly. "I mean, two fleshy drivers getting the best of Starscream? I don't think its possible for even a bot your size kid."

"Hey!" Bumblebee exclaims.

"I don't think those vehicles had drivers," Sari points out. "I didn't see anyone go out or in them. Not to mention, how can a normal truck take off that fast? Also when we first noticed them, my key started glowing funny. Almost like it sensed them."

"Meaning we could be dealing with two new bots roaming around the city," a slim black and gold bot states.

"Question is, are they Autobot or Decepticon?" the older one adds.

"If they were Decepticons, why would they take on Starscream?" Bumblebee points out. "They could have just let him finish me off."

"If that is the case, then they might be in danger," a red and blue bot says. "We will scout around the city and search for any sign of them or Starscream, and hope that we are not too late. Bumblebee, take Sari somewhere safe. The rest of you, transform and roll out!"

With that said, the four bots transform and drive off, leaving Bumblebee and Sari behind.

Sari frowns. "Why can't I come along. I'm not a little kid."

Bumblebee looks down at her. "Sorry. Big bot's orders."

The human girl groans. She then looks down at her key, confused. "I just don't know why my key glowed like that earlier. It's glowed before, but this time it was different."

"You can ask Prime about it later. Right now we need to get going," he says before transforming, opening the door for her.

She sighs and hops in. The two friends speed off down the road, unaware that their conversation was overheard by someone.

From behind the restaurant, a black femme seeker steps out of the shadows, a look of curiosity and confusion on her face.

"Airstrike!" Starscream's voice says through her commlink, "Megatron wishes for our return back to base. Stop lollygagging and hurry up already!"

Grumbling to herself, she transforms and takes off. As she flies, she can't help but think.

Do these mystery vehicles have something to do with the energy surge?

* * *

 **And that was chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully I can update chapter 7 soon. Thank you for reading and feel free to leave a review.**


	7. Night in the Woods

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait. I kinda ran into a writers block, had to puppy sit for a while, and kept putting this story off. But I am back, and with chapter 7. I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated**

 **Transformers Animated: Different Angle**

 **Chapter 7: Night in the Woods**

* * *

A triple changer?

But how? Triple changers are only possible when a bot is rebuilt into one. Is it possible for there to be a natural triple changer? Oh no, am I going to have split personalities?! And aren't all triple changers known to go crazy?! Wait no, calm down. I'm sure those are just side effects for if being rebuilt. I mean, I wasn't rebuilt, I just ended up this way. I should be fine.

Right?

I look up at the sky. The sun is setting, meaning we need to find a place to sleep…. I mean recharge. Venting, I transform.

"Come on, we need to find a place for the night," I say.

I start driving, only something feels weird.

"Uh Jacy," Kylie says, "You do realize you're driving off as a jet right?"

….. Dang it!

I vent and transform again, making sure its my truck mode this time. "Lets go," I huff.

She lets Waldorf in and follows close behind me.

We don't say a word as we drive off back into the woods, thinking that since we were discovered within the city, that's where they'll look for us. Throughout the whole trip I remain quiet, still upset over what had happened earlier.

Kylie remains quiet as well, probably sensing I'm not in the mood to talk.

About an hour later, we stumble across a cave. I vent in relief that it's not the mines where the Decepticons hide out. I transform into my bipedal mode and walk inside. It's a little bit small, but its big enough for two giant bots plus a dog.

"We'll spend the night here," I say.

Kylie transforms and looks in, not overly pleased. "A cave? You have got to be kidding me."

"Yeah well, its all we got," I grumble.

"We don't even have sleeping bags," she says.

"We can sleep… recharge in are car forms," I tell her.

She vents in annoyance.

We settle down just as the sun disappears from the sky. While Kylie plays with Waldorf with a stick he found, I sit outside the mouth of the cave, staring out at the city before us. I have to admit, it looks beautiful at night with its lights on. I vent.

"Hey Jacy?"

I look to see Kylie standing there, a look of concern on her face. "I know you've been upset for a while. Are you mad at me?"

At this point, I'm feeling a bit better, now feeling guilty for my behavior. "No, I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself."

"Why?" she asks, sitting down beside me.

I shamefully look down at the ground, letting my finger… digit, draw lines in the dirt. "Because… as long as I've been a fan of Transformers, I always imagined being an autobot and helping the others to protect life. But today….. I was too scared to even move."

"But, its because of you we managed to lead the jerk away from them," Kylie says.

"No Kylie, it was because of you. You were the one that did something while I just watched," I say. "You did something I couldn't do. I'm nothing but a coward."

"No you're not," Kylie argues. "You just weren't ready for what would happen. Also if you were a coward, you would have let him shoot me. There is nothing for you to fret over."

I vent, "It's not just that. Besides Sumdac Tower, I also found out Starscream is still working for Megatron."

"Starscream? Was he the one that was chasing us?" Kylie asks.

I nod. "In the series, Starscream tried to eliminate Megatron in the first episode, making him a traitor later in the series. But while I was hiding, I overheard him talking to Megatron on his commlink, addressing him as his liege and Lord Megatron."

"Even though he tried to kill him?" she asks confused.

"I don't even know if he still did it now," I grumble. "I mean, why are there so many changes happening? First the tower, now this? I mean, what other changes are there I don't know about?"

"Jacy, what if we're here for a reason?" Kylie asks me.

I look at her.

"I mean, you said so yourself all these changes are happening. What if those crystals were sent to us so we can fix it?" she guesses.

I give her a look. "Kylie, we're two human girls…. _Were_ two human girls with no experience in fighting in a war. Not to mention, with all these changes, what if the time line isn't the same? How would I be able to help if I have no idea what's going on?"

She shrugs.

I vent. "Look, I think we should just focus on the plan and locate two AllSpark fragments so we can go home. Might be a bit difficult if the Autobots are now looking for a red truck and a blue Volkswagen. And I doubt we have to worry about Starscream telling Megatron."

"Why?"

"Starscream called us organics, meaning he thinks we as vehicles had drivers driving us."

She looks at me confused.

"He has an ego. He wouldn't report to Megatron what had happened if it means confessing he was outsmarted by a couple of human drivers," I explain, "Not to mention Megatron wouldn't let him hear the end of it."

"Aaaah," she says with a chuckle.

I chuckle along as Waldorf walks up towards us, stick in mouth.

"Well, I'm turning in," Kylie says with a yawn.

"I'll be in there a bit," I say, still wanting to think for a while.

She gets up. "Come on Waldorf. Time for bed."

The dog trots off after her as I stay behind, already lost in thought.

Are we here for a reason? Are we suppose to find out why these changes are happening? If so, what the heck are two ex humans suppose to do about it?

I vent.

Right now my main concern is keeping the both of us alive and back home. If we stay here any longer, something is bound to happen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I jump in place as Kylie comes screaming out of the cave.

"What?! What?!" I exclaim.

"Something's in there!" she shrieks, getting behind me.

We hear a noise making its way towards us from inside the cave. Immediately I have my guard up as we wait….

Only for a little bunny to come hopping out of there.

I relax and glance down at Kylie. "Don't move," I tell her, "It can sense fear."

She peaks down at the bunny and laughs lightly. "Hehe. Sounded bigger inside the cave."

We hear barking as the bunny then takes off like a shot, Waldorf right behind it.

"Waldorf!" Kylie shouts worryingly.

"Man, that old dog can move," I comment.

"What if he gets lost?"

"Maybe some nice camper will find him and give him a good home," I hope.

"Jacy!" Kylie scolds.

"He's not our dog, Kylie," I remind her, "He needs a human home. Not two bots that can only feed him garbage."

"We can't let him run off on his own, he could get hurt," she says.

"Kylie, he'll be fine," I tell her.

"I'm going out to look for him," she says before running off.

"Kylie!" I shout. Venting in frustration, I take off after my friend. It is so hard for me to see where I'm going as I trip over trees and such. If only I had a flashlight or….

Wait a minute.

Looking at my headlights on my shoulders, I try figuring out how to turn them on. Once I do, I look down to see Kylie's foot prints and follow. As I catch up, I hear her shouting out Waldorf's name.

"Waldorf! Here boy!" she calls out.

"Kylie, will you let him be," I tell her once we stop. "He's probably long gone by now. And how the heck were you able to see anything without your headlights on?!"

She looks and notices mine. "We can do that?" she asks. She looks down at her stabilizing servos and turns hers on, light shining off bright.

"That's better," she says, "Come on, we have to keep looking for him," she says worryingly.

"Kylie, we're in a wooded area we are not the slightest bit familiar with while looking for a dog in the dead of night with possibly Decepticons for neighbors," I point out.

She looks at me worried. "Decepticons are here?"

I vent. "I don't know, all I know is that their hideout is in a mine somewhere. I don't know where, but it shouldn't be anywhere near the cave. So please stop shouting in case we are near their location."

She nods vigorously, then in loud whispers shouts, "Waldorf! Waldorf!"

I roll my optics. "He's not here. Come on, he'll be fine. Lets just get back to the cave."

Kylie looks around, frantically. "Which way is the cave again?" she asks worryingly.

"Relax. We just follow our tracks to lead us back to the cave. Nothing to worry about," I assure her.

Soon as I say this, a crack of thunder hits as rain starts pouring down on us.

"Unless it starts raining," I deadpan.

We look down to see our tracks disappearing thanks to the heavy rainfall.

"Okay, now we worry," I say nervously.

We here the sound of a stick snapping. Kylie immediately hurries over to my side.

"What was that?" she asks.

"Maybe the dog?" I guess hopefully.

We listen for anything else. We hear the rustle of leaves as the wind causes the trees to bend and sway, the black night making it look more ominous.

"Well I'm scared," Kylie says.

"There's no reason to be scared," I say out loud. "We're probably the biggest ones out here in this whole area. Nothing can hurt us."

"Yeah, unless there's a Decepticon in the area," she reminds me.

CRACK! BOOM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

We scream as we run for it, only to realize it was just lightning and thunder. We stop at a big tree, venting heavily as we try to calm down.

"Hoo, hoo!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Off we run again screaming our heads off. We run for about a minute until we come to a stop, venting even more.

"How can we not be able to breathe and yet be out of breath?" Kylie asks confusingly.

"I don't know," I say straightening up. "But seriously. What are we afraid of? We can't just panic at every noise we hear."

We then hear another noise, this time remaining still.

"Don't panic," I say on guard, "It's probably just the wind."

We hear the sound of a growl.

"The wind sounds angry," Kylie comments.

We hear the sound again, making us turn around. We both jump when we look to see a short yet bulky shadowy figure hiding in the trees, big shiny white eyes staring back at us. It bares its big sharp teeth at us and growls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

We run like heck as we make our way into a clearing, stopping to take a break.

"Was that a bear?!" Kylie exclaims once we stop, venting very hard.

"Sure didn't look like a bunny this time," I place my servo on my head. "I don't know how much more I can take it out here."

"Why did you have us find a place here in the woods?" Kylie asks with a frown.

"Well if you ever stumble upon a hotel for giant robots in hiding, let me know!" I retort.

We hear the growl again, not too far away.

"Is that thing chasing after us?!" Kylie asks worryingly.

"W-well what do we have to be scared of?" I say, putting on my brave face, "We're bigger then it. It can't do nothing to us."

I hear a loud snarl.

"Run!" I yelp.

We take off running again, not even daring to look back. What a way to be motivated into running.

Just then like some horror movie, we both trip over something and fall on our fronts.

Ow.

We hear the sound of something approaching us, fast!

Panicking, we cover our heads and wait for the worse.

"Woof."

Woof?

Curiously, both Kylie and I slowly lift our heads up to see Waldorf standing there, looking at us weirdly with his head slanted to the side.

Kylie vents in relief. "Waldorf, you're okay," she says happily.

All Waldorf does is sit down, scratching behind his ear.

"Well at least we lost that bear or whatever it was," I say. "But we're still lost."

Waldorf then gets up and walks away.

"Waldorf, wait up!" Kylie says, chasing after him.

"Kylie!" I roll my optics. "Here we go again."

I get up and chase after them. We all stop. To my surprise, we see the cave right there in front of us.

"Good boy Waldorf," Kylie says, petting Waldorf.

I frown. "What are you thanking him for? Its because of him we were out there to begin with."

"He didn't mean to," Kylie protests. "Besides, we're back now thanks to him."

I vent. "Whatever. Lets just go to sleep, I'm too tired."

We make are way back to the cave. As I'm about to enter, I look down to see Waldorf looking back up at me.

"I still blame you," I say. I let out a vent. "But thanks for bringing us back."

His tail starts wagging as he trots into the cave. I walk in to see Kylie trying to sleep on her side, using a rock as her pillow.

"Maybe you should try sleeping in car mode?" I suggest.

She waves it off. "Nah. I'll be fine." she yawns and rolls over on her side. "Good night."

"Night," I yawn as I transform and park myself a few feet away from her.

I here a whimper beside me.

I look to see Waldorf pawing at my side, wanting in. Venting, I open my door, allowing him to hop in and nestle down in my seat. Thinking he needs more space, I lower my seat for him to sprawl out more. I hear him yawn as he stretches and falls asleep. I can't help but smile in my vehicle mode.

I vent. We seriously need to find him a home.

Letting out a yawn, I doze off and fall into recharge.

* * *

 **I hope you like the chapter. Hopefully I can update chapter 8 soon. Until next time. Bye!**


	8. Uh Oh!

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. And thank you all so much for the reviews. I can see that a lot of you are waiting for the girls to meet the bots and I want you to know that they will very soon. This chapter took me a while to figure out so I hope you all like it. And now without further ado, I give you Chapter 8 of Transformers Animated: Different Angle.**

* * *

 **Transformers Animated: Different Angle**

 **Chapter 8: Uh oh!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated**

I slowly begin to stir, recalling the weird dream I had. I've had many dreams of being in a transformers universe, but this one felt real. I open my eyes, the sunlight shining bright from outside the cave.

… Wait, why am I in a cave? Where am I?

Oh my gosh, it wasn't a dream! It all really happened!

I feel something scratching inside me. Oh right!

I open my door and let Waldorf out, watching him run out the cave. I look over at Kylie as she continues sleeping. Transforming into bot mode, I stretch out my limbs as I try to fully wake up. I step outside the cave, seeing the sun up as its light shimmers on the city.

I let out a vent as I listen to the birds chirp. Today we need to start searching for AllSpark fragments, and I hope we find some before we run into anymore trouble. I look to see Waldorf trotting up beside me, putting his front paws up on my stabilizing servo.

I chuckle. "Hopefully we can find you a home today, Wally," I tell him.

Deciding it's better to start sooner then later, I walk back into the cave to wake up Kylie.

I give her a nudge. "Kylie," I say. When she does nothing, I nudge her again. "Kylie."

She begins to stir as she rubs her optics. "Oh man, I had the weirdest dream last night." she looks up at me.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She shrieks, making me cringe.

"Good morning to you too," I say, whacking my ear… I mean audio receptor.

She looks down at herself, a sad expression forming on her face. "It wasn't a dream. I really am a robot," she says sadly.

"On the plus side, you don't have to worry about doing your hair and makeup today," I say optimistically.

"But I like doing that," she laments.

I vent. "Well, hopefully we can find a couple of fragments soon and get back home. I thought we should get an early start."

She yawns. "Well, I'm awake now," she says as she slowly starts to sit up. Its not long until she rests her helm in her hand and dozes off again.

I look down at her, shaking my head. "Hey early bird," I say, "You won't be able to find any worms with your eyes closed."

"Just give me a sec," I hear her mumble.

I chuckle as I pick her up from behind. "Come on, on your feet," I say, pulling her up. Finally, she fully wakes up and we walk out the cave, Waldorf trotting along side us.

"So, where should we start?" Kylie asks.

I glance around. "Lets try looking here in the woods. It shouldn't be to hard to find something bright and shiny here," I look down at Waldorf. "Then later we go home hunting for Waldorf here."

Kylie sadly nods at that one.

We start our search, Waldorf trotting right beside us. We look around for a long period of time with no sign of any fragments. I vent. This is going to be a lot harder then I thought. I do know where some might be from the show, but with all these changes happening, I'm afraid taking one of them will only mess up the time line even more.

As we're walking, I look back to see Kylie holding her helm.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah, just a slight headache," she says.

"Do you feel sick?" I ask her.

"No," she says. "It's almost like… that feeling you get when you don't eat anything for a while."

That's when it dawns on me. "Oh man! I forgot!" I say as I face palm myself.

Kylie gives me a weird look. "What?"

"Oil!" I say. "We need oil to fuel ourselves."

A look of disbelief crosses Kylie's face. "You're joking," she says, looking very worried. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Wish I was," I tell her truthfully, "But seeing how we're now transformers, we cant eat human food anymore. We have to rely on energon and oil. And since there's no energon here, oil is our only option."

A look of disgust spreads across her face. "I think I'd rather starve."

"Kylie, we need it," I say, "We have to hold off searching for AllSpark fragments. Right now we need to find oil."

We start moving again, this time heading towards the city. How could I have not thought of this sooner? We soon arrive at the edge of the city where we transform and take off, Waldorf riding with Kylie. I am cautious though, guessing that the Autobots are probably searching for us. Just like yesterday, there is hardly anyone outside.

"Hey Jacy," Kylie says, "Maybe it will be better if we split up."

I hesitate at this. "I don't know. You're still not familiar with the city. Also what if you run into one of the Autobots?"

"I should be okay. Though remind me again what vehicles I should avoid?"

I mentally shake my helm. "Firetruck, yellow car, police motorcycle, big green SWAT van, and an ambulance. Pretty much anything that has an Autobot or Decepticon logo on it. Jets, helicopters, and tanks you should definitely avoid."

She tries repeating it back. "Firetruck, yellow car, motorcycle, uh… uh… avoid anything flying and tanks?" she guesses.

I vent. "Well, at least you know the important part. Okay, but just because it will help us find oil faster so we can go back to fragment hunting. We'll meet back at the city edge where we came through, okay?"

She nods. "Got it."

We go our separate ways, Kylie continuing straight while I go a different way. I let out a vent.

"She'll be fine," I say as I keep driving. I drive around for quite some time until I come to a construction sight. There I see a few humans working with heavy machinery along with cans of oil on the side. Knowing that the humans are well aware of transformers, I make my way over and approach the nearest construction worker.

"Excuse me," I say from within my truck mode.

The worker turns to face me. I can tell he's confused as he looks around, wondering who is talking to him.

"Who said that?" he asks.

"I did," I say.

He jumps in place. "Whoa!" he exclaims.

"Sorry to startle you, but I was wondering if maybe you can spare a couple cans of oil," I ask.

"Hey, you're one of them alien robots, aren't you?" he asks me, a frown on his face.

"Something like that," I say truthfully.

"And why should we give a couple cans of oil to you? It's because of you bucket of bolts this city keeps falling apart," he says angrily, "Heck, everyone's still recovering from that battle over at Sumdac Tower."

"I'm.. I'm sorry to hear that," I say sympathetically, then ask, "Exactly what did happen at Sumdac Tower?"

He huffs. "D day, that's what happened. Nothing but chaos," he looks up at me angrily. "And that's the last thing this city needs. So why don't you all leave and go back to where you came from!"

I am taken back by his outburst, at the same time understanding why he is upset.

Venting, I drive away. Though feeling down about the situation, I can't help but wonder. What happened at Sumdac Tower?

* * *

 **Third POV (Elsewhere in the city)**

Kylie continues driving down the street as she looks around. She lets out a vent.

"Any idea where to look for oil, boy?" she asks Waldorf.

He does nothing as he rests his head on her window dash.

"Yeah, me neither," she says.

She keeps driving around until she sees something at the corner of her optic.

"Hey, what was that?" she asks, going in reverse. Letting Waldorf out, she transforms and walks into an ally, seeing something glowing from underneath the trash bin. Curious, she moves it away. Her optics light up when she sees what it is.

"A fragment!" she says happily as she picks it up, feeling the familiar pulse from the shard. "Sweet! This means we only need to find one more then we can go home!"

She transforms and lets Waldorf back in before driving off, happy about her discovery. It's not until she turns a corner that her excitement disappears. There in front of her is a familiar yellow black striped car and a green SWAT van.

"Hey!" the yellow car says in realization.

Uh oh!

She takes off in a panic, making the other two vehicles jump in surprise.

"Hey, wait a minute!" the yellow car shouts as both chase after her, making her go faster.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she exclaims worryingly as she turns a corner, poor Waldorf trying his best to stay in his seat.

"Hey, stop!" a voice says from the green van.

She doesn't as she accelerates, turning a corner. Just when she thinks she's lost them, the yellow one shows up in front of her, having found a short cut to cut her off.

"Stop!" Bumblebee says as he transforms into bot mode. Kylie slams on the breaks and turns to avoid hitting him, only to skid sideways and knock him off his stabilizing servos.

"Oomph!" he says as he lands on the ground.

"Sorry!" Kylie squeaks as she continues driving.

But Bumblebee quickly gets up and chases after her again. "Hey, will you just stop already! We're not going to hurt you!" he shouts at her.

She doesn't stop as she turns another corner and sees a truck with a bunch of smaller cars on it. Thinking fast, she drives up the ramp of the trailer, and parks herself up there. She watches as Bumblebee and the green van drive from around the corner and pass her without even knowing. Once they are out of sight, she backs up off the trailer, and heads the opposite direction.

"Phew!" she says in relief. "That was close."

She doesn't stop as she continues down the street with poor Waldorf just clinging onto her seat, not at all enjoying the car ride.

"Lets get back to the meeting place where Jacy told us to meet her," Kylie says as she continues. Just then she hears a weird sound getting louder and louder. Its not until she is able to identify it when something swoops right at her. She screams as she spins around and stops, seeing a jet turning around and coming straight at her again. This time it transforms, landing right in front of her. She stares up in fear to see an all too familiar con looking back down at her with a sinister grin.

"Well well," Starscream cackles, "Here I was tracking down an AllSpark fragment signature, and what do I find?" He aims one of his null rays at her. "A pest that needs to be dealt with."

But before he can fire at her, a green wrecking ball slams into him from the side, causing him to fly off and crash into a wall. Kylie looks over and sees a huge round green bot retracting his wrecking ball back. She looks back and sees Starscream quickly recovering as he gets up and sneers at the big green bot. At this point, Bumblebee drives into the scene, backing up his bigger friend.

"Give it up, Screamy," Bumblebee says with his stingers out, "You're out numbered."

Just then something comes crashing down right behind them, making Kylie jump in surprise while the other two stumble and fall. She looks through her rear view mirror and freezes. There standing up to full height is a con she remembers seeing in Jacy's book.

"Oh, I vouldn't say zat, Autobot."

* * *

 **(Jacy's POV)**

I continue searching as I drive down another part of the city, only to stop at the sound of a crash. I transform and look over to where the sound came from, seeing smoke and dust filling the air.

"Kylie," I say as I transform and take off, hoping that she really is far away from that area. Only something doesn't feel right. Wait, why do I feel like I'm knocking things over?

….. Dang it!

Sure enough I'm in my jet mode, knocking down street lights, traffic lights, and damaging the side of a building. I transform back into bot mode, looking at the mess I made.

"Oops!" I say. Seriously, I need to figure out this transformation thing.

The loud sound of a honk makes me jump as I turn to see a semi truck coming right at me. I freeze as it swerves out of the way and into a wall. Immediately I rush over to make sure the driver is okay. He gets out and looks right up at me. But before I can ask him if he's alright, he gasps in fear and runs off without looking back.

"Hey, wait!" I say.

"Hold it right there!"

My head snaps up as I look over. My optics go wide when I see a red and blue fire truck and a black and gold police motorcycle transforming into none other then Optimus Prime and Prowl.

 _Optimus Prime and Prowl!_

Immediately I notice the size difference between me and Prowl. He's probably over half my size. I'm guessing I'm probably taller then Prime. I feel my inner fangirl squealing inside of me until I realize something.

They're glaring at me.

"Don't move Decepticon!" I hear Optimus Prime say as he pulls out his ax while Prowl pulls out his gold discs.

Wait, they think that I'm a….

Looking at the destruction around me then at myself, I put two and two together.

Uh oh!

* * *

 **Uh oh indeed! What's going to happen?! Hope you all liked this chapter and hopefully I will update chapter 9 soon. Take care and God bless. Bye!**


	9. Things just got Complicated (Part 1)

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait. I really wanted to update this chapter sooner, but got writer's block. I've finally figured out how I want this chapter to go and I hope you all like it. I was hoping this chapter would be a bit longer, but I didn't want to make it too long, if you know what I mean. Anyway, here is chapter 9. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Transformers Animated: Different Angle**

 **Chapter 9: Things just got Complicated (Part 1)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated**

 **(Jacy's POV)**

My first reaction is putting my hands… I mean servos up in the air. "Whoa, this isn't what it looks like!" I say.

"Causing destruction and making that truck crash into a wall?" Prowl assumes, his visor looking like he's raising an optical ridge at me.

"…. Okay, maybe it is what it looks like. But it was an accident!" I say in defense.

"Who are you?" Optimus asks me.

"Uh," I say nervously. Oh man, what do I do?! "Um… It's… complicated."

They frown at me.

"Look, this is all a huge misunderstanding," I say, servos still up in the air. "I'm not a Decepticon."

"Last I checked, Autobots don't have wings," Prowl comments.

"Well, I'm not exactly an Autobot," I say truthfully.

"Then what are you, neutral?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what?" Optimus asks impatiently.

I bite my bottom lip. "It's… complicated?"

Their frowns deepen.

Oh boy.

* * *

 **(Third POV)**

Kylie can only stare up fearfully at the huge second Decepticon standing there. His beige and purple design resembles that of a WWII German soldier along with a long blue face with a red optic and a red monocle. Judging by the wings, he's also a flyer.

The two Autobots stand up, looking back and forth at the two cons on either side of them. One con they could handle, but two of them against two?

"This could be a problem," The green bot murmurs to Bumblebee.

"You think?" he replies dryly.

Seeing how the new con is the closest to her, Kylie tries moving far away from him as possible. However this catches his attention as he looks down at her. To her surprise, his head begins spinning around rapidly inside his helmet. It stops, but instead of the long cold blue face, it lands on a black face with a red Jack o lantern like face on it. Immediately she gets the creeps as he smiles down at her with his jagged smile.

"Oooh, vhat a cute little car!" he says as he bends down to get a better look. "Vhat's ze matter? Jou afraid of me?" Before Kylie knows it, he brings his face close to her, servos up in a scary position. "Boo!"

Kylie immediately moves closer to the two autobots, making the random face laugh at her reaction.

"Will you stop goofing off, Blitzwing?!" Starscream exclaims, "We have a job to do." He glares back at the bots. "Now give us the fragment, Autobot scum."

Bumblebee gives him a look of confusion. "What fragment? We don't have a…." He stops himself as both he and the big green bot look down at the blue car hiding behind them. "Oh," Bumblebee deadpans.

If Kylie didn't feel small already, she does now with all optics now on her.

"Sorry, but you're not getting it," Bumblebee says, stingers up and ready.

Starscream smirks. "Foolish autobot. Apparently you've already forgotten our last encounter."

"Oh I remember it," Bumblebee says. He then grins. "I remember you got ran over by a semi."

This makes Starscream furious. "Silence!" he yells as fires at them. Both autobots go flying backwards, Blitzwing sidestepping out of the way. Kylie watches in horror as they hit the ground hard, barely moving from the blast. She tries to drive over to see if they're okay, only for a big black stabilizing servo to block her path. She gets more fearful when both cons have her surrounded.

Blitzwing looks up at Starscream, his face swapping back to the blue icy one. "So, jou really did get hit by a semi," he says with a small grin.

"Would you like to join those two?!" Starscream exclaims at him.

Blitzwing's face swaps again, this time to a red face with a big chin, red visor, and a gap in his dentas. "Don't be making zhreats at me, Starscream! It's not my fault jou vere taken down by a simple truck!"

"I was not taken down! Merely caught off guard," Starscream argues.

Blitzwing's face swaps again to his random one. "Jeah, and under a truck! AHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughs.

"One more word Blitzwing, and so help me….!" Starscream threatens.

"Bring it!" The hothead personality growls, "I'll pound jou into ze concrete myself!"

Unknown to both of them, Kylie quietly sneaks away from between the two of them as they argue. Figuring they will most likely go after her, they will leave the two autobots alone.

"Grrrr, we don't have time for this! We have a job we have to…." both cons look down and notice something is missing. "Uh… where did the car go?"

At this moment, Kylie guns it down the street around the corner, both cons looking down the direction she drove off.

"Well don't just stand there!" Starscream yells at Blitzwing, "After it!"

Blitzwing's face switches back to the icy face before he transforms into a fighter jet and takes off after Kylie, Starscream right behind him.

At the other end of the road, Bumblebee and the other bot look to see the two cons going after the blue car.

Bumblebee quickly gets up. "Come on Bulkhead! We gotta go after them!"

Bumblebee transforms and takes off. The big green bot now known as Bulkhead painfully rolls over on his front, lifting his head to see his friend racing off.

"Right behind you," he groans, then lets his chin hit the ground with a thud.

* * *

 **(Jacy's POV)**

I see Optimus putting his finger… digit on his audio receptor, most likely listening in on his commlink.

"Understood Bulkhead." He looks over at Prowl. "Starscream and Blitzwing are in the city. They're after the blue car."

My optics widen in fear. "What?!"

They look at me in surprise.

"Blue car?! As in a blue Volkswagen?! Is there a dog with it?! What happened?!" I ask anxiously.

Both of them give me a weird look.

"Please, that could be my friend! You have to help her!" I exclaim.

"Wait a minute," Prime says, putting away his ax. "You're the red truck, aren't you? The one that helped Bumblebee the other day."

"Yes, that was me," I say.

"But, we just saw you as a jet," Prowl points out.

"I'm a triple changer," I say, both looking at me in shock. "Look what you saw earlier was an accident. I meant to transform into my truck mode, but I accidentally transformed into a jet. I didn't mean to make a mess or for that semi truck to crash. All I am very sorry for. But please, my friend is in danger."

They both study me carefully. Prowl then looks at Prime. "I don't like this. How do we know if we can even trust her?" I hear him ask.

Prime vents. "Right now, we don't have much of a choice." He looks back at me. "Alright," he says. "But we better be quick. You're coming with us. You can fly up so its easier to spot them."

I twiddle my digits nervously.

"Uh yeah, about that… I… uh… actually don't know how to fly," I say truthfully.

Both look at me in disbelief. "You're kidding." Prowl says.

I shake my head.

Prime vents. "Okay then. Just follow us."

They transform as do I. However something else gets knocked over beside me. I glance over to see another street light down for the count.

"… Dang it!"

I vent, realizing I'm in my jet mode again. Sheesh! And I give Kylie a hard time.

I transform again, this time in truck mode. I sheepishly look at the two. "Sorry! I'm still trying to figure out this whole triple changer transformation thing."

This time I hear both let out a vent. "Lets go." He turns to Prowl. "I'll contact Ratchet. We might need all the help we can get." We take off down the road, Prime in the lead with me in the middle and Prowl right behind me.

I let out a shaky vent. I can only hope we're not too late.

* * *

 **(Third POV)**

Kylie does her best to try and shake off the two Decepticons, Waldorf being anxious as he tries to remain in the seat.

"Gotta hide, gotta hide, gotta hide!" Kylie says to herself. Seeing how they are approaching her fast, she wraps a seat belt around Waldorf and slams on the breaks. Both jets pass right by her as she turns around and guns it down a different direction. She drives until she comes to a scrap yard. Thinking fast, she drives up into a shack and deploys her arms out to shut the door. She transforms her arms back in as she waits quietly. She hears the jets approaching then the sound of them transforming and landing. She doesn't dare to make a sound.

"Readings indicate zat ze Allspark energy signature is somevhere vithin zhis area," she hears the icy voice of Blitzwing say.

"Then find it," Starscream orders, "even if you have to tear that car piece by piece to get it."

She hears them walking around as they search for her. She fearfully remains quiet as she hears them approaching the shack. There is a loud thud outside that makes Waldorf whimper loudly.

"Shh," Kylie hushes softly, trying to come him down. Her spark clenches when she no longer hears anything outside. After a while, she vents in relief when she hears footsteps walking away from her.

Just then the walls of the shack dent inwards as it gets yanked out of the ground, making her shriek in surprise. She looks up and sees Blitzwing with his Jack o lantern face tossing the shack aside, looking down at her with his jagged smile.

"Found jou!" he says as he reaches down to grab her.

She bolts for it before he can snatch her.

"Ready or not, here I come! Ahahahahaha!" he laughs as he chases after her.

Kylie immediately turns the corner around the scrap pile, only for her path to be blocked by Starscream.

"And where do you think you're going?" he says with a grin.

Kylie tries going the other way, only for Blitzwing to block her. She backs up against a scrap pile, now trapped by the two decepticons.

Blitzwing's icy personality takes over as he looks down at her. "Even if jou did manage to get avay, ve vould still be able to track you as long as jou have ze Allspark fragment," he says.

"Now hand it over," Starscream says, "and we will leave you alone."

"Don't do it!" Kylie hears from the side. She looks and sees Bumblebee and the green van come speeding up. Bumblebee transforms and fires his stingers at Blitzwing while Bulkhead takes on Starscream, knocking him away from Kylie with his wrecking ball.

Bumblebee continues firing, but this hardly has an effect on Blitzwing. His hothead personality soon takes over. "Beat it, bug!" He swats Bumblebee back, causing him to slam into a beaten down car as Blitzwing walks over towards him to finish the job.

Kylie, having enough of this, drives over and stands between the two of them, facing the now surprised Blitzwing.

"Are you crazy!" Bumblebee exclaims at her. "Get out of here!"

"Awe! Ze little car is trying to protect ze little autobot!" the random personality coos before switching to his icy personality. "Unfortunately, it vill do no good, organic." He switches to his hothead personality, growling as he aims his cannons at the two,"Now give me ze AllSpark fragment or I'll tear jou both circuit by circuit!"

Just then a grappling hook wraps around his legs. Before the con knows it, he falls down on his side from the tug of the rope. Kylie looks over and sees the rope attached to the arm of a red and blue bot. Standing beside him is a smaller slim bot with black and gold armour.

Blitzwing snarls at him as he snaps the rope off his legs. He then bends forward and starts firing at the two bots with his cannons, both dodging the attack.

Bumblebee gets up and turns to Kylie. "Go hide!" he says before darting off to help his friends.

Kylie immediately drives off and hides behind a scrap pile, letting Waldorf out before transforming into bot mode. She peaks around the corner as the bots battle. She watches and covers her helm when a blast hits not too far away from her. She is so distracted by the battle she couldn't hear the sound of someone behind her.

* * *

 **(Jacy's POV)**

"Kylie!" I whisper to her from behind.

She jumps with a shriek as she turns around to see me. Even Waldorf flinches in surprise.

"Jacy!" She exclaims, immediately hugging me.

"Sorry for the scare! Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Let's just say I'm really happy to see you!" she says, pulling away from me.

"What happened?" I ask her.

"I was driving around looking for oil and found a fragment when..."

"Whoa whoa whoa! You found a fragment?!"

I hear a crash not too far away. I look around the pile to see Optimus and Bumblebee now laying on a beaten down construction truck, both looking like they're in pain.

"Oh no," I half whisper in worry.

Kylie takes a peak also from underneath me as she looks around. "Uh, Jacy? What happened to the con they were fighting?"

I look around the area. I see Starscream fighting off Bulkhead and Prowl as Optimus and Bumblebee are recovering, but no sign of….

"Vell, zhis is certainly a surprise."

We both jump and shriek at the icy voice behind us as we turn around. My optics widen in fear, for staring back down at us is none other then the Decepticon triple changer himself.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope I can update part 2 soon. I just pray that I don't get another writer's block lol. Until next time! God bless!**


	10. Things just got Complicated (Part 2)

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait! I am back and with chapter 10! This chapter will be the longest chapter I have done for this story so far. I would like to hear from you to let me know if I should continue making chapters longer like this one, or go back to shortening them.**

 **But anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 **Transformers Animated: Different Angle**

 **Chapter 10: Things just got Complicated (Part 2)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated**

* * *

 **(Jacy's POV)**

You know how some fan girls always get so excited when they see a favorite character of theirs? They feel all warm and bubbly and get so excited that they want to jump and scream with joy?

I want to scream alright…. but for a completely different reason!

I fearfully stare up at the triple changer before me. Yes I am much taller now, even taller then Prime, however Blitzwing still beats me by a head. I take a step back, Kylie still behind me with Waldorf close beside her. I'm afraid to look away in case he tries to attack, so I keep my optics locked on him. However with his icy personality in control, he remains still as he studies us, which is really giving me the creeps. He then turns his full attention to me. I notice a slight look of confusion spreading across his blue face as he looks at me carefully.

He finally looks down at Kylie. "I should have guessed jou vere a cybertronian," he says to her, "I vould have detected jour energy signature if it vasn't for ze Allspark energy from ze fragment." He then looks at me and frowns. "Zhough I am shocked to see a flyer helping ze Autobots. Curious zhing is, I can't detect an energy signature coming off jou. Do jou have some sort of dampener on jou?"

Wait, what? I don't have an energy signature?

His face then swaps to his hothead one as he glares at me. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say jou are a traitor to jour own kind! Vhat iz a Decepticon flyer doing helping ze Autobots?!"

"Decepticon?" Kylie asks confusingly.

"Of course decepticon! Only Decepticons have ze ability to fly!" I feel my armor jump when he brings his face close to mine unexpectedly. "And I don't take kindly to traitors!"

I put my servos up, trying to find the right words to say. "P-please, we d-don't want any trouble."

"Fine! Just give me ze Allspark fragment and I von't pound jou into scrap!" he growls.

"But we need it," Kylie protests, only for a glare to shoot down at her. "Just saying!" she squeaks, hiding behind me.

His face then swaps back to his icy one. "Vell zhat is very unfortunate for jou, for my master requests zhat ve locate all Allspark fragments and bring zhem to him."

"For what?" Kylie asks, still behind me as she pokes her head out.

"None of jour business, bug!" his hothead personality snaps at her, making her fully hide behind me again.

Taking a vent, I speak. "Look," I say, his glare now on me. I silently gulp. "I-it's just one Allspark fragment. What's the harm in letting us have this one? I'm sure your master won't mind… right?"

Then again, I am talking about Megatron.

Blitzwing's face switches to his random one, his Jack o lantern face smiling at me. "Sure, and if jou like, I can ask him to send jou an energon goodie basket vith a big red bow on it! Ahahahahaha!"

"I take it that would be a no," Kylie guesses.

He switches to his icy personality. "Now vill jou give me ze fragment, or vill I have to take it by force?" he says, aiming his cannons at us.

"You are no gentleman," Kylie says to him with a frown.

His face swaps back to random one as he looks down at her. "I never said I vas!"

I lift my servos up. "Okay, okay. Just give us a…." I look past him and make a surprised expression on my face as I point. "Hey look, something shiny!"

Blitzwing's optics widen in excitement. "Oooh, vhere?!" he says as he turns around.

Soon as he does this, I scoop up Waldorf as Kylie and I take off running, leaving a cloud of dirt behind us.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" I exclaim.

"Good thing too!" Kylie says.

"Hey!" I hear his hothead voice roar as we keep going, not wanting him to catch up to us. I feel my heart… er spark now up in my throat. I don't know why, but even though I'm running, I feel like I'm not going anywhere, which is making me panic more. I soon hear a noise behind us as we continue.

"Uh… Jacy?!" Kylie says fearfully, looking behind us.

I look back.

"Oh slag!" I shriek as we run faster. Blitzwing, now in his tank mode, charges straight at us as he plows through scrap piles and broken down cars as if they're paper.

"Get back here!" he yells at us as he starts firing.

Kylie and I try booking it faster as we dodge his fire attack. Wait a minute…. Why are we running?!

"Transform, now!" I tell Kylie.

We both transform, Waldorf now inside of me. I vent in relief that I transformed to truck mode and not jet mode. We quickly gain more speed before turning a corner around a wall of cars. We stop to see Starscream fighting as he kicks Bulkhead back and flings Prowl off him. I hear Blitzwing not too far away as he gets closer. Thinking of something, I ready myself.

"We need to go towards Starscream," I tell Kylie.

"What?!" she exclaims.

"Trust me." I hear the tank getting closer. "Now!"

We gun it. Starscream turns his head around and sees us approaching. He prepares himself, only for us to split and swerve around him on either side, passing right by him. I look back to see the odd confusion on his face, that is until Blitzwing comes charging through the cars. Starscream looks just before Blitzwing plows right into him, knocking him off his stabilizing servos as the tank swerves and goes straight for a scrap pile, crashing into it as scrap and junk fall straight on top of him.

"Ouch!" Kylie comments as a tire bounces off the junk where he is and rolls towards us.

"Hey, are you two okay?"

We look over and see Bulkhead and Prowl getting back up and walking towards us. I can tell Kylie is a bit hesitant to say anything, not knowing what to do.

"Yeah, we're okay," I say as I let Waldorf out and transform. Bulkhead is taken back by this, probably noticing my wings. Kylie getting the message transforms along side me.

"They really are bots," Bulkhead says. "But… I thought only Decepticons have wings."

"It's….. complicated," I say sheepishly.

"Of course it is," Prowl says, sounding annoyed.

Optimus and Bumblebee then come driving up towards us before transforming. "Everyone alright?" Optimus asks.

"Yeah," Bulkhead says then gestures towards Kylie and me, "These two just took down Blitzwing and Starscream."

Bumblebee looks shocked as he glances at me then at Kylie. He approaches her. "You're a…. femme?"

She raises an optical ridge at him. "If you're asking if I'm a girl, then yes."

I give her a small nudge with my leg.

Bulkhead chuckles. "Looks like you were saved by a couple of femmes, little buddy."

Bumblebee frowns at him. Just then we hear movement coming from the scrap pile. Junk goes flying everywhere as Blitzwing bursts out of there and charges straight at us, his hothead personality still in control. We jump out of the way while Bulkhead takes Blitzwing head on.

"Hang on, Bulkhead!" Prime says as he charges at them.

I see something at the corner of my optic, making me look over and gasp. "Look out!"

Prime stops, Starscream's null ray blast grazing him across his front. Prowl charges at him, only for Starscream to fire a blast at the ground in front of him, sending him flying back into Prime. We watch as both land hard on the ground before bringing our attentions back to Starscream, who is now staring at me and Kylie in surprise.

"Should we be worried?" Kylie asks.

Starscream then frowns, aiming his null rays at us.

"Yes, yes we should!" I say as me, her, and Bumblebee jump out of the way and behind a scrap pile. We cover our heads as junk flies everywhere, Starscream still firing.

"Three against one, we can take him," Bumblebee says.

"Easier said then done," I say. I shriek when a broken down school bus lands right beside me. Next thing we know, a blast hits the scrap pile, sending us flying. I yelp in pain as I land on the ground and tumble to a halt. I sit up, feeling pain on my right wing, though I don't think its damaged.

I look up and see Starscream approaching us. A gold disc then hits him on the back of his wing, making him growl in pain. I look and see Prowl charging at Starscream again, gold discs out and ready. Starscream aims his null rays at him, only for Prime to come at him from the side and knock him down.

I roll away from the fight and towards Kylie and Bumblebee, both recovering from the blast. "Are you two okay?" I ask.

"Yeah," Kylie says. She looks around, suddenly very panicky. "Where's Waldorf?!"

I look around as well. "I don't know."

"Uh, who's Waldorf?" Bumblebee asks.

"Waldorf! Here boy!" Kylie calls out.

I look over and do a double glance to see Waldorf standing there… with the Allspark fragment in his mouth.

Kylie sees him with it too and checks herself over. "It must have fallen off me when the blast hit," she says.

I hear something from behind, making me look back. "Incoming!" I yell.

Both Bumblebee and Kylie look and jump out of the way as Blitzwing pins Bulkhead down with a loud thud, making the ground tremble a little. This spooks Waldorf, making him run off with the Allspark fragment.

"Waldorf!" Kylie and I both shout.

I look over and see Blitzwing looking up at Waldorf's direction. He flings Bulkhead away, freezing him with his cannons before going after Waldorf. Instantly, I leap and wrap my arms around his legs, making him yelp in surprise as he trips and falls forward. I get up and start running, only for a servo to grab my stabilizing servo, yanking me to the ground as I shriek. At this point, Kylie and Bumblebee race past us.

I hear Blitzwing's faces swap from behind me. "Oh no jou don't!" his hothead voice growls as he gets up and runs after them. I get up as well, only for Blitzwing, his icy personality back in control, to turn around and freeze my stabilizing servos. I let out another shriek as I slip and fall forward.

His face swaps to his random one. "Vhat's ze matter? Got cold feet? Ahahahaha!" he laughs before taking off again.

I try getting up, only to flail, slip, and fall back down to the ground. I let out a frustrated vent, thinking I might have to wait for the ice to melt.

Hey wait a minute, my thrusters! I can use them to melt the ice!

Wait, what if I turn them on, I'll start flying?! I won't know how to control it! And how the heck do I turn them on to begin with?! What if something goes wrong?! Why am I panicking?!

Taking a vent, I try to focus on my thrusters. I hear the low buzzing sound of them starting up as I feel a slight warmth at the bottom of my stabilizing servos, but its not enough.

"Come on, come on," I say to myself, "just enough to melt the ice."

I feel the heat slowly grow more as the ice starts melting off my stabilizing servos.

"Yes!" I cheer.

Just then my thrusters heat up rapidly with the sound getting louder. I feel like I'm about to…..

Uh oh!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

I scream as I shoot across the ground at great speed. I can barely even see where I'm going, which is making me panic more. Its not long before I see Blitzwing up ahead…. Making me realize I'm going straight for him!

"Look out!" I yelp, shielding myself. Next thing I know, I plow right into him. Hard! I feel myself tumble to the ground, thrusters now off as I skid to a stop. Shortly after I land, I feel something heavy land on top of me. Its not until I hear a groan that I realize whats on top of me.

Let me correct myself….. who!

"Vhat in sparks name….?!" I hear him say. I don't let him finish as I kick him off of me, trying to get away from him. I transform quickly and go in reverse, only for my wings to get caught between piles of scrap metal.

"Dang it!" I say, trying to transform from my jet form. Next thing I know, I'm in my truck form, wings still caught in the scrap with my tires way off the ground.

"Come on!" I exclaim, transforming from jet to truck until I finally get to my bot form. Still doesn't do me good as I try to free myself. I look back at Blitzwing, afraid he will take the advantage to attack. Instead, I see him with his hothead face staring at me in shock.

"Jou're… jou're a triple changer?" he asks in disbelief. Next thing I know he gives me a glare, picking himself up and walking towards me.

I begin to panic more, making me try harder to free myself as he gets closer.

"Vho are jou?!" he growls, aiming his cannons at me.

"Get away!" I yell, now having my servos up in defense. I feel them shift for second. Before I know it, I feel a push, freeing my wings and sending Blitzwing flying back the other direction while I fly back the other way. I skid on my back until I come to a stop. Once I do I sit up, trying to comprehend what just happened as I look at my servos, just in time to see them shift back to normal.

What did I just do? Wait, do I have my own modification? How did I even do that?

No, need to focus! Gotta catch up with Kylie and Bumblebee!

I look up to see Blitzwing laying still on his back, letting out a groan.

"Hope he stays down for a while," I say as I take off.

* * *

 **(Third POV)**

"Waldorf, here boy!" Kylie calls out as she and Bumblebee still chase after him. Finally they come to a dead end, Waldorf timidly hiding underneath a broken truck.

Kylie bends down and tries getting him to come over. "It's okay Waldorf, no one's going to hurt you. Please come out from under there," she says calmly. Waldorf still doesn't move as he stays, shaking in place.

"Why won't he listen to you? Isn't he your dog?" Bumblebee asks.

"He's too scared," Kylie says.

"Then forget about calling him. Lets just grab him," Bumblebee says before diving right at Waldorf. Waldorf quickly runs out of there, making Bumblebee land flat on his front with an oomph.

"Don't do that, you'll only scare him more!" Kylie scolds him.

"Now you tell me," Bumblebee mutters as he picks himself up. Both look over and see Waldorf stopping a little ways away, finally letting go of the fragment to catch his breath.

"Hey, the old fleabag finally ran out of steam!" Bumblebee says happily as he walks over, picking up the fragment.

Kylie walks over to Waldorf, gently petting him on the head. "Good boy!" she tells Waldorf.

Bumblebee frowns at her. "Good boy?! We had to chase him half way across the scrapyard just to get this stupid fragment, and you're telling him 'good boy?!"

"He was scared!" Kylie argues.

Bumblebee huffs as he looks down at Waldorf. "Yeah well thanks a lot, fleabag!" he retorts.

Waldorf gives him a growl, making the yellow Autobot pull back a bit.

Kylie laughs. "You tell him, Waldorf."

Bumblebee frowns at him. "Yeah? Well, GRRRRR!" he growls, making a scary face at Waldorf. Waldorf looks up and scurries off, hiding behind a broken car as Bumblebee smiles triumphantly. "Ha! Guess I showed him!"

That's when Kylie looks up behind Bumblebee, fear coming over her. "Uh, I don't think you're the one he's afraid of," she says fearfully, pointing behind the small bot.

"What do you…?" But before he can finish, Starscream drops down behind him, sending them both flying off their pedes and down on the ground. Bumblebee tries getting up, only for Starscream to swat him back.

"Hey!" Kylie yells at him. Next thing she sees is a pair of red optics looking back down at her. Fearfully, she tries backing away, only for Starscream to swiftly snatch her from the ground. He grins maliciously at her as he holds her up by the back of her neck at his optic level, making the energon in her system run cold.

"Well now, what have we here?" Starscream laughs. "Here I thought a foolish organic was trying to get the best of me." He twists his wrist around so that she can face him. "Only to find out its nothing but a scared little femme."

Kylie tries gettting out of his grasp, kicking the air as she struggles.

"Put her down, Screamy!" Bumblebee shouts at him, stingers up and ready.

Starscream looks at him a twisted grin on his face.

"Go ahead and fire, Autobot," he says, holding Kylie in front of him. "Unless you don't want to fry your little friend here."

Bumblebee hesitates, lowering his stingers.

Starscream laughs. "Just as I thought." He then pulls Kylie back towards him and aims his null ray at her helm, making her more fearful. "Now, give me the Allspark fragment, and I no harm will come to her."

Bumblebee growls in frustration. Taking a vent, he puts away his stingers and pulls out the fragment.

"Bring it to me," Starscream orders.

Bumblebee grips the fragment in his servo, but still walks forward towards the seeker. Kylie continues trying to free herself as she fearfully watches what is happening.

When Bumblebee is close enough, he reluctantly hands the fragment over to Starscream.

"Now, was that so hard, Autobot?" Starscream says with a smirk as he grabs it from him with his free servo. He then backs away, still hanging onto Kylie.

"There, you have the fragment!" Bumblebee says with a frown. "Now let her go!"

Starscream's smirk turns into a grin. "Oh, you misunderstood me, Autobot," he says, holding Kylie closer to him. "I said I wasn't going to harm her. I didn't say anything about letting her go." He couldn't help but watch in amusement as the autobot's face becomes furious. "Oh but don' t worry, I do intend to keep my word." His face turns to a look of malice as he charges up his null ray. "She won't even feel a thing."

"Let her go!"

* * *

 **(Jacy's POV)**

I pounce at Starscream from behind, wrapping my arm around his neck and the other holding his servo back. He lets out a surprised yelp as he lets go of Kylie, Bumblebee leaping over and quickly catching her before she can even hit the ground.

"What the…?! Get off me!" Starscream yells at me.

I still hang on, afraid that he will go after Kylie again. It's a little hard since he's quite a bit taller than me. Just then his other servo reaches back and grabs me by the back of the head. I shriek when I flip over his shoulder and smack onto the ground, grunting from the blow. I open my optics to a pair of red pupil-less ones glaring back down at me. Even though I'm seeing his face upside down, I can see the scowl very clearly as he pins me down by my neck.

"And what's this?" Starscream asks with a sneer. I try to pry his servo off my neck, only for him to tighten his grip, making it harder for me to speak. "A flyer aiding the Autobots?"

Something then hits him on the side of his head. He snarls in pain, now holding his head, as we both look over and see Kylie and Bumblebee each holding up a car tire, ready to throw them at the seeker.

"Oh look, your little friends are trying to stop me," he says tauntingly to me. Still by the neck, he picks me up and chucks me towards Kylie and Bumblebee. I shriek as I collide into them, the three of us hitting the ground hard.

"Ow," Kylie, Bumblebee and I say in unison. I sit up to see Starscream looming over us, a smirk on his face as he holds up the fragment.

"As fun as this was, all things must come to an end," he says, aiming his null ray at us.

But before he can finish us off, a truck flies by and whacks him off his stabilizing servos, sending him flying far off to the side.

We look over to where the truck came from. My optics widen in excitement when I see Ratchet standing there, using his magnetic field to put the truck back down.

"Bout time you showed up, Doc Bot," Bumblebee comments, picking himself up. "What took you so long?"

"Don't give me that attitude, kid," Ratchet scolds, picking up the fragment. "I was on the other side of town when I got the call."

I glance down at Kylie, still excited. "Ohmygosh! Kylie that's Ratchet!" I whisper to her.

"Great," she says. "Can you get off of me now?"

I look down. Sure enough, I'm right on top of her, her top half sticking out from my side.

"Oh, sorry."

I get off of her as she stands back up. Ratchet approaches us from the side, studying us carefully. I notice the suspicious look he gives when he glances at me.

"It's okay Ratchet, they're on our side," Bumblebee says, then looks unsure, even sizing me up. "I think."

We all jump when we hear a roar of fury off to the side. We look over to see Starscream glaring daggers at our direction as he gets back up.

"I have had about enough of this!" He yells, sharp claw like digits out and ready. But before he can attack, a firetruck, black police motorcycle, and a green SWAT van come driving up, stopping in front of us.

"You want the fragment so bad?!" I hear Prime say as he and the others transform, all of them including Bumblebee and Ratchet getting into a battle position, "Then you'll have to get by all of us!"

I' m sorry but… Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!

Just then a blast hits us all from behind, sending us flying forward. I shriek as I go flying across the ground, landing a few feet away from Ratchet, the fragment no longer in his servo.

"Nice try, Autobots," I hear the icy voice from the side. I look over to see Blitzwing standing there, the Allspark fragment now in his possession. "But ve vin zhis time."

Starscream walks over to him, activating his thrusters. "Time to jet," he says, taking off like a shot. Blitzwing activates his and hovers for a bit, long enough to give me a cold glare, sending a chill down my spine. Finally he transforms into jet mode and takes off after Starscream.

I slowly pick myself up, flinching a bit from the pain.

"Woof."

I look to see Waldorf trotting up towards me.

"Oh sure, now you show up," I tell him dryly as I stand back up. Immediately I look around for Kylie. Its not long before I see her a few feet away from the others. I make my way towards her.

"Kylie, are you okay?" I ask her.

I hear her groan. "I think so," she mumbles. I can't help but notice her shaking a little. Even I'm trembling.

"Prowl!"

We both look over to see the bots rushing over to the ninja bot. It's not until I get a better look my optics widen. I see a pool of energon forming underneath him as sparks fly from his wounds, Ratchet already treating them.

I can only stare in shock at what I'm seeing. I've seen bots get hurt on the show before, but this is… different. I look down at Kylie, seeing the fear in her optics as she watches as well.

 _She nearly died. We nearly died!_

"We have to go," I tell Kylie, helping her up.

"But what about..."

"There's nothing we can do," I say, helping her up. "Come on, before they notice."

Quietly, we back away from the group. Once we get far enough, we transform, Waldorf hopping into Kylie, and take off without a word.

* * *

 **(Third POV)**

A little while after the girls left, Ratchet finishes patching up Prowl.

"I was able to stabilize him and patch up the wounds," Ratchet says, "But we need to get him back to base and get some energon back into him, pronto."

Bumblebee then looks around the scrapyard, realizing a couple bots are missing. "Hey, where did the femmes go?"

Everyone else looks around, realizing the smaller bot is right.

"They're gone!" Bulkhead says.

"Why did they take off?" Bumblebee asks.

"We'll worry about that later," Optimus says. "Right now we need to get back to base."

Bulkhead transforms, allowing Ratchet and Bumblebee to place Prowl inside before they too transform. They drive off out of the scrap yard and down the street, wondering why the femmes took off and who they really are.

* * *

 **(Jacy's POV)**

We don't stop until we get back to the cave, my head racing a mile a minute with thoughts.

 _She could have gotten killed! Why did she have to be sucked into this?!_

We get inside the cave and transform. I look Kylie over, making sure she really is okay.

"You are okay, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she says. "Just still shaken a bit."

"Kylie, I am so sorry," I tell her. "I am really sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" she asks me, "You did nothing wrong."

"But..."

"Jacy, it's okay," she tells me. "I may not look it, but I am a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Kylie, you were nearly killed!" I exclaim. "Starscream almost killed you!"

"But he didn't," Kylie argues, "You stopped Starscream, remember?"

"Barely!" I remind her. "He was able to take me down within seconds! Do you realize how close we were to death this time?! We are in way over our heads! Worse part is, both the bots and cons now know of our existence! It's no longer safe for us!"

Kylie frowns at me. "Well if you're so paranoid about it, then why didn't we stay with the bots?"

"And tell them what?! We're really two humans from another dimension?! They won't believe us!"

"You don't know that!"

At this point, I shut my mouth.

I let out a deep vent, trying to let go some of the tension in me. "I'm going for a walk." I tell her.

She lets out a small vent herself. "Fine." she says, turning her attention to Waldorf, who has been off to the side watching us argue the entire time.

I walk out the cave, the sun already starting to set. It's not long until my mind starts racing again as I walk through the woods.

 _Maybe I'm overreacting. She said so herself she is fine. And I did stop Starscream in time. And it's not too late to walk up to the bots and ask for help._

But every time I think this, I think of the consequences. Normally I am not a pessimist, but there are times I think of worst case scenarios.

 _She could have gotten killed. What if it happens again and I won't be there to help her? Even if I am there, would I be able to stop it? And Prowl… Yes, he's been hurt on the show before, but this time it looked…. Real. Is he going to be okay?_

 _And if we do go to the bots for help, what will they say? They most likely already don't trust me because I'm a flyer. I mean, that is understandable since only cons are known to be flyers, but still. Why would they believe us?_

 _And we can't stay in the cave forever! We didn't even find any oil today! Not to mention, lost an AllSpark fragment! One out of two! That was our fifty fifty chance of going home!_

Next thing I know, I bang a fist against a rock wall, making a loud cracking sound as a crack forms from where I hit.

Wait, rock wall?

I look around at my surroundings, realizing I haven't been paying attention to where I'm going. I think I walked a little farther then I should have.

Deciding I should head back, I turn around, staring at the river beside me.

Wait… rock wall…. River…. This looks like the scene where….

Oh scrap!

Immediately I look up, hoping no one is looking back down at me. I vent in relief to see no one. At the same time, I feel scared, knowing I could be right at the Decepticons' doorstep! Even if the step is 200 ft or so high!

I remember this scenery from season 2 from when Starscream would get tossed over every time he failed to eliminate Megatron. I look around, my optics landing on what looks like a vehicle. I turn my headlights on to get a better look. Sure enough, it's a truck.

 _Hey, didn't Starscream find an AllSpark fragment there?_

Glancing up, making sure no one's there, I make my way over towards the truck. I notice a hole on the side, one small enough for a fragment to fit in. Sadly, no fragment.

I vent. The cons must have found it already. I begin walking away. Only after taking four steps I stop, my mind being active again.

 _The cons have the fragment. Plus the one from the truck. That makes two. Maybe… just maybe..._

 _Oh for pete's sake, Am I seriously thinking about breaking into the Cons' base and stealing?! Not to mention, this is Megatron's base! Megatron! If I get caught, they're going to make me wish I was dead! They could even detect me before I even step inside! They probably already know I'm here!_

 _Wait, Blitzwing told me he wasn't able to detect my Energy signature, and he was standing right there in front of me. I don't know how or why, but maybe their scanners won't be able to pick it up either._

 _But I'll still be stealing! It may not be theirs to begin with, but it still counts as stealing! This is wrong!_

I shake my helm, trying to clear my mind… processor. But seriously, what I'm thinking is crazy! There's no way that I…

But how long will it be until Kylie and I find anymore fragments? If we do, we would only go through the same thing over again. And what if next time, something bad happens? What if Kylie really does get hurt? Or worse.

Also, wouldn't it be better for everyone if the cons didn't have Allspark fragments in their possession?

I glance at the sky, hardly seeing what's left of day light. I vent. Even though it's night, Megatron wouldn't let his bots recharge all at once. He most likely has them sleep in shifts. If he even lets them recharge!

Then again, if this is season 2, He would be sending his bots out to search for Allspark fragments, if not, construction material for the space bridge.

Wait…. Am I seriously thinking about this?!

I let out a shaky vent, looking up at the cliff edge. I nearly lost my friend today. Kylie and I don't belong here. We need to get back home where its safe.

I have to do this.

* * *

 **Uh oh! What's going to happen?!**

 **And don't worry, the girls will get to run into the bots again, but I can't say when and how otherwise I'll spoil it. lol**

 **So do you all want me to keep writing longer chapters, or should I go back to shortening them?**

 **Hope you liked it and hopefully I do update soon. Until next time! God bless!**


	11. The Cons

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait! I was either distracted, had writers block, busy, or wasn't in the mood to type. But I'm back now with chapter 11. It took me a while to type this cause I wanted it to be something I'm pleased with plus make it more interesting for all of you to read. This one sadly has no autobots in this one. Hopefully the next one or the one after. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also thank you for your reviews. Glad to read you are all enjoying this story.**

* * *

 **Transformers Animated: Different Angle**

 **Chapter 11: The Cons**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated**

* * *

 **(Few hours earlier)**

Deep within a once abandoned mine, Starscream and Blitzwing stood at attention. A little further down, two other cons stood on either side of them, facing each other. One is Airstrike who stood at Starscream's left. The other, who was standing at Blitzwing's right, was much larger with four small red optics and one big optic in the center. His armour was purple and teal with huge pinchers for servos.

Starscream and Blitzwing looked forward at the throne before them. Sitting there admiring the fragment his subordinates retrieved was a tall built silver con with red pupilless optics. He wrapped his digits around it and looked at them.

"You both have done well," he said before a look of disapproval came over his face, "though it took you long enough to bring it to me."

Starscream gave a slight bow. "Many apologizes, oh mighty Megatron," he apologized, "unfortunately, we weren't the only ones after it."

Megatron already knew the answer. "The Autobots," he sneered.

"Indeed," his second in command confirmed.

"Those accursed Autobots!" The large purple and teal con roared, getting everyone's attention. "They shall be vanguished every last one of them for their many crimes against you, oh great and powerful leader!"

Everyone, including Megatron, rolled their optics in annoyance.

"They will, Lugnut," Megatron assured, "In due time. However, we mustn't worry about the ones residing on this planet. Even with both sides evenly numbered, we still have the upper hand."

"Yes, about that..."

All optics turned to the decepticon second in command as he continued. "It appears the Autobots have gained some help from two new bots."

"So, they have two more Autobots. Even so, it still doesn't give them the advantage to stop us," Megatron assured.

"That may be. However... one's a flyer."

Megatron's optics flared a brighter red. "What?" he sneered. He stood up, towering over Starscream and Blitzwing who both flinched at at their master's anger.

"Not, only zhat, but she's also a triple changer. I've seen it vith my own optics," Blitzwing added.

Both cons wanted to take a step back as Megatron's scowl deepened.

Airstrike looked at Blitzwing with a confused look. "A triple changer. I don't recall the Autobots having that kind of technology."

"I don't zhink she's an autobot," Blitzwing clarified, "I noticed both didn't have any emblems on zhem."

"They're no threat," Starscream scoffed, "I was able to take that flyer down quite easily. The other I could easily squish under my stabilizing servo. It's obvious they are no fighters."

"I see," Megatron said, "however, it appears we may have a traitor on this planet."

"Perhaps she could be useful to us," Airstrike suggested.

"Absurd!" Lugnut shouted angrily, "If she is indeed a traitor, she needs to be punished!"

"Besides, we already have a triple changer," Starscream pointed out, "even if he does have a few screws loose in his processor."

Blitzwing's face swapped to his hothead personality, "I do not have loose screws!" he snapped before swapping to his random personality, "I'm just comfortable vell off! Ahahahaha!"

"Enough!" Megatron barked, getting his crew's attention. "Now hear this," he said, looking at them, "if any of you come across this factionless triple changer, you will bring her to me so that I may decide her fate. Do I make myself clear?"

All four Decepticons nodded.

"Good," he said, sitting back down in his throne. "For now, we have more important matters to deal with. The construction of our space bridge. We still require many supplies in order to start building, and I expect more with each passing solar cycle."

"If I may, Lord Megatron," Airstrike spoke, "I know that we have nothing to worry about the Autobots, however, they have been interefering with our... _your_ plans for quite some time. It's causing much delay with our work, including our hunt for any AllSpark fragments. Maybe we should consider stopping them... for good."

"Not this again," Starscream scoffed, pinching his brow, "just because the autobot scum intervene every now and then, doesn't mean we should waste our time on them."

"Right, because they never stopped us at anything before," Airstrike sarcastically pointed out to him. She turned her attention back to her leader. "They may not be the elite guard, but they have proven to be a problem in the past. It was because of their leader the AllSpark was dispersed to begin with. Now they're receiving help from these neutrals. My concern is the matter will only worsen if we don't put a stop to it."

Starscream was starting to get fed up with her proposal. "Will you stop wasting our...!"

"Silence, Starscream."

Starscream looked at his master in surprise, but immediately bowed apologetically to him. "Of course, my leige. Forgive me."

Megatron looked back at Airstrike. "While it is true that the autobots here have intervened with our missions, we shouldn't waste our time on a mere band of misfits. We need to focus on the mission at hand." He thought for a moment then continued. "All though, since you are so concerned about the Autobots, then I am putting you in charge of their... elimination."

Airstrike, very pleased with her new mission, gave a bow. "Thank you, my liege," she said.

"However, since we need all hands to complete our goal, you only get one chance. I suggest you don't waste it," he warned.

She looked back up, a smirk on her face. "One chance is all I need."

* * *

 **(Elsewhere (present time))**

Kylie continues pacing back-and-forth in the cave waiting for her friend to come back, her headlights on so she can see where she's pacing. She looks outside to see the sun gone completely and starts to worry. It's been too long since Jacy left the cave.

Kylie looks down at Waldorf who has been sleeping in a corner the entire time.

"Why hasn't Jacy come back yet?" Kylie asks him, "do you think she's okay?"

Her only response is a yawn from the canine.

"She did leave pretty upset," she says with a sigh, "maybe we should go look for her, just in case."

She makes her way towards the exit, but stops when she realizes she's the only one. She looks back at Waldorf who's on the verge of dozing off again.

"Come on, Waldorf," she begs, "I can't do this on my own."

Waldorf opens up a tired looking eye, giving her a little snort.

"Please."

Letting out a little whine, he finally gets up, stretches, and trots over to her.

"Let's go," Kylie says as they both head out of the cave. Once outside she looks around, remembering their previous night in the woods.

She shivers a little. "At least it's not raining," she says, looking down at Jacy's footprints with her headlights. It felt weird to her having headlights on her feet, but they're better then nothing. Taking a deep vent, Both bot and dog follow the trail.

* * *

 **(Back at the Decepticon Base)**

After receiving their orders, Blitzwing heads over towards the supplies they had gathered for the last week, checking to see what else or more of they need on a data pad. He glances around, seeing everyone else busy or getting ready to head out.

He lets out a vent. He hasn't stopped thinking about the triple changer since his encounter with her. He's never met another triple changer before. Honestly, he thought he was the only one.

He remembers hearing Blacknarachia saying the ones before him never made it. Either they went completely mad or offlined during the procedure. He was able to pull through her experimentations on him, though gained two new personalities as a side effect. It was a struggle, but he managed to accept it and keep his head straight.

...Sorta.

But now all of a sudden, this triple changer shows up out of nowhere.

 _How could I have not known zhere vas another like me?_ his icy personality mentally asks himself.

 _Vho cares! She's vorking vith ze enemy!_ his hothead personality thinks angrily.

 _But vhy? Also, I couldn't help but notice she doesn't know how to control it. I don't zhink she's been a triple changer for very long._

 _I like her!_ his random personality pipes in, _She's cute, she's a triple changer, and cute... did I mention she's a triple changer?_

I _vouldn't be caught dead vith her!_ the hothead personality roars, _I say Megatron should just eliminate her!_

"Something on your mind, Blitzy?"

Blitzwing turns around, seeing Airstrike standing there with a smirk on her face. His face swaps to his angry personality, frowning at her. "Don't call me zhat! Jou know I hate it!"

She smiles mischievously at him. "You didn't mind it before."

Blitzwing rolls his optics as his face swaps to his icy one. "Shouldn't jou be planning for jour new mission right now?" he asks her.

"Shouldn't you be making a list of supplies we need instead of zoning out?" She throws at him, still smiling.

He remains quiet as he turns back to the pile and starts making the list, trying to pretend she isn't standing there.

"I'm over here because I want to ask you about the neutrals you encountered," she says.

"Shouldn't jou be more focused on zhe autobots?"

"I am. That's why I want to know about these new comers. If they're helping the autobots, I want to know what I'm up against," she explains to him.

"Starscream said so himself, zhey're no fighters," Blitzwing says, "I vouldn't say they're a real threat. Zhough zhey really did vant zhat fragment badly."

Airstrike raises an optical ridge. "Oh?"

His face switches to the random one. "Probably zhought zhey could make pretty jewelry out of it. Ahahaha!"

She rolls her optics. "Ya haha, funny. Did they say anything as to why?"

He switches to his hothead face. "Just zhat zhey needed it. Probably vanted it so zhey could give it to zhe autobot scum."

Airstrike thinks for a moment. "What do they look like?"

"Zhey're bots vithout decals," he retorts, "it shouldn't be zhat hard to point zhem out." He then switches to his random personality again. "Even I know zhat!"

"I figured that out, genius," she says dryly. "I mean, what are their alt modes?"

He switches back to his icy face. "Zhe smaller one is a small blue car vhile zhe other is a red and grey truck and jet. Now if jou don't mind, I vould like to get zhis done." He turns his attention away from her, trying to keep working as he puts in the remaining supplies they need on the list.

Airstrike stays where she is as she looks at him, wanting to poke at him a little. "Must have been weird, seeing another triple changer."

Blitzwing lets out a vent, not wanting to say anything.

She smirks. "Alright, I know when I'm not wanted." She goes to walk away, but not before glancing at his data pad. "You left out the metal sheets."

His head switches to to his hothead face as he shoots a glare at her, moving the data pad away from her view. All this does is make her chuckle as she walks away. Blitzwing lets out a huff before resuming his list, grumbling something to himself.

* * *

As Airstrike walks towards the exit, her mind starts trying to connect pieces. She already knows the neutrals aren't helping the Autobots.

Well, perhaps not to begin with.

She remembers the Autobots conversation from the other day. They didn't know of their existence until that time. They weren't even sure if the car and truck were bots. Now it's confirmed. And yet she's still very confused by this.

And now they're looking for Allspark fragments? Did they really have something to do with that Allspark surge from the other day? Who are they? Where did they come from?

Once she gets outside, she transforms and takes off into the sky. All she knew for certain, she will have her answers.

One way, or another.

* * *

 **(Jacy's POV)**

"I can't believe I am doing this," I say to myself quietly as I make my way up the cliff. I decide to take the harder way instead of trying to fly. The last thing I need is to draw attention to myself if I can't control my thrusters. And I didnt want to walk all the way to the front entrance, especially if that's where they go in and out a lot. I didn't want to risk it. Also, I found rock climbing to be easy. My digits can easily dig themselves into the rock, allowing me to have a better grip. However this still doesn't help my issue with heights.

"Don't look down, don't look down," I tell myself. I feel my foot nearly slip off the edge, causing me to look down by accident. I feel my spark pounding as I grip the rock wall tighter, closing my optics as I begin to shake. I'm like this for a while, trying to calm myself down.

"Just stay calm, you're almost there." I let out a big vent as I try to push myself. It takes me a while, but I finally reach the edge. Once I'm on the ledge, I roll over on my back as I let out more huge vents of relief.

Okay, now for the hard part.

I look to the side to see the entrance as I get back on my pedes. I start to shake from the anxiety as I stare down at the dark hole.

 _Come on, you made it this far._

Taking a big vent, I make my way inside. I dare not turn on my headlights, afraid the cons will notice, so I keep my servo on the wall to help guide me. I shiver as the wind howls through the tunnel, not helping my nerves a bit. Eventually I come to a part of the corridor with a bit more light, but not much.

 _How the heck do they see anything around here?_

Well, at least it's enough to know where I'm going. Sorta. I continue very slowly, my spark now beating in my audio receptors. I feel like I'm walking through a haunted house, waiting for a scary clown to jump out in front of me and start laughing.

A clown that very possible could be Blitzwing.

I shiver. After what happened earlier today, I am in no hurry to run into Blitzwing anytime soon.

"Lugnut, vill jou hurry up already!"

 _Seriously?!_

I frantically look around for a place to hide as the footsteps get closer. Quickly, I get beside one of the wooden frames and press myself against the rock wall, hoping the shadow will hide me better. I watch as Blitzwing and Lugnut walk past me, not even looking in my direction.

"Ze sooner ve get zhose construction supplies, ze sooner ve can call it a night," Blitzwing says, his hothead personality sounding very tired.

"How can you even think of recharging at a moment like this?!" Lugnut exclaims at him. "Megatron is nearly at the brink of leading us to victory! There should be no time for recharging!"

I hear Blitzwing's head spin. "Fine," his icy voice says, "vhen ve get back, jou can keep vorking vhile I recharge."

I wait until they completely disappear from around the corner before stepping out of my hiding place. I vent in relief. At least those two will be out for a bit. That only leaves Starscream and ... (gulp) Megatron.

I continue down the corridor, my optics now adjusting to the darkness. I keep going until I stumble upon a really large room. Thankfully, it's empty. Though unlike the corridor, there's barely any light in here. I keep walking very quietly, afraid even the slightest sound I make will be heard. I look over to see a pile of beams, bolts, plus other construction materials. This must be for their space bridge. Guess the constructricons haven't shown up yet.

I look over as I come around something. My optics widen. This is their command area! I recognize it from the show! I find myself staring in awe, forgetting that I'm now living the show. I snap back into reality and shake my helm.

"Okay, gotta find the fragments and get out of here," I whisper to myself. Realizing what I'm doing, I let out a vent. "I really need to stop talking to myself."

I start searching as I move away from the computers. It's so dark I'm debating if I should risk putting my headlights on.

CLANK!

I freeze after my foot hit something. I look around, making sure no one heard. I remain still, only hearing my spark beating loudly. Not hearing anyone coming, I let out a vent.

Its not until I look up. I jump in place and shriek when I see a giant pair of pink glowing eyes staring back down at me. Though once I get a better look I calm down, realizing it's only a big decepticon logo carved in the rock right above Megatron's throne. Thankfully, he's not sitting in it.

 _Come on, Jacy. Get a grip on yourself._

I look side to side, seeing the many cans of oil piled up alongside the walls.

 _He's gonna be running low once the constructicons show up._

I jump when I hear a thud, followed by a very familiar voice, "Ow! What in the AllSpark...?!"

Now in a panic, I frantically leap behind the oil cans. I peak from the side to see Starscream come storming in, dragging a big metal beam behind him as it scrapes against the floor. I cringe at the noise as he takes it over to the pile of materials.

"Those two glitch heads! Leaving material laying around for me to trip over!" he growls as he tosses the beam towards the pile. He goes to walk away, but stops. He then turns his head and looks in my direction.

I duck down, fear taking hold. _Scrap, did he see me?!_

I remain quiet as I hear his footsteps approaching, making me shake even more. I hear him stopping on the other side of the cans as I brace myself for the worse. All I hear is a can being opened followed by a gulping sound. I peak over to see Starscream drinking one of the oil cans as if it was a soda can. After a few more gulps, he removes the can from his lips and lets out a satisfied vent.

"Of course Megatron would keep the good oil all to himself," he comments. Next thing I know, he starts making his way towards the throne. I immediately move myself around to the other side before he sits down on the throne. I watch as he leans back and gets himself comfortable.

"Megatron should step out more often," Starscream says as he stretches himself out, "I could get use to this," he adds before taking another swig of oil.

I let out a frustrated vent. Unless someone walks in, he won't be leaving anytime soon. This just got more complicated, and I still don't know where they keep their fragments.

This may not have been such a good idea.

* * *

 **Oh boy! How's Jacy going to get around Starscream? Sorry, but I love leaving cliffhangers hahahaha! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

 **I also hope I wrote down the characters correctly and not end up doing them OOC. If I did please let me know so I can fix it.**

 **Hopefully I will update chapter 12 soon, but I won't make any promises. I will leave a hint though. Jacy gets help from a certain character. Who? Find out next time ;)**


	12. Out of the Frying Pan

**Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter 12! Big thanks to grapejuice101 for the new title image I have up for this story. I really love it!**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Transformers Animated: Different Angle**

 **Chapter 12: Out of the Frying Pan...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated.**

* * *

 **(Third POV)**

 **(Detroit)**

Standing in the huge doorway of the base looking out at the city, Optimus waits for Ratchet to give him the report on Prowl. As he stares at the view, he soon finds himself thinking about the two new bots. Ever since the encounter with the two mysterious neutrals, he couldn't stop asking himself where they came from or why they are here. He remembers his history lesson on the Great War, on how some neutrals were shunned or eradicated (more so with the cons on that last one) for leaving their faction. It feels strange for him to see two in person. And yet the triple changer said she isn't one, nor autobot or decepticon. This only confuses him more. He also recalls Bulkhead telling him the smaller one had the AllSpark fragment on her when they found her.

 _Could that be the reason why they are here?_ Optimus asks himself, _to hunt down the fragments?_

It's not long until Ratchet walks up to him from behind, cleaning his servos off with a rag.

"Prowl will be alright," Ratchet reports, "a little rest and he should be good as new."

"Thank the AllSpark," the prime says, releasing a vent of relief, "that was quite the fight we had today."

"The Decepticons have been very busy lately," Ratchet says, "and that's never a good sign."

"At least we had some help this time, otherwise it could have been a lot worse," Prime says.

"I gotta admit, seeing those neutrals today was a surprise."

"I agree. Though there's something strange about them," Optimus says. "I just wish I knew what."

"Do you think they could really be working with the cons?" Ratchet asks him.

"I don't think so," Optimus says, "even if they are, I doubt they're a threat."

"We still need to be careful, Prime," Ratchet warns him, "Neutrals or not, we don't know why they're here."

"That's another thing that confuses me, Ratchet," Prime says, looking at the old medic, "they have no faction but the triple changer claims not to be neutral. If they're not, then what are they?"

"She was probably just trying to throw you off, Prime. Either you have a faction or you don't. It's just that simple."

Optimus goes back to thinking on Cybertron's history. "I thought all neutrals were wiped out during the Great War?"

Ratchet lets out a vent. "The war hit everybot hard, especially those who wanted no part in it. It's a tough choice when one decides to leave their faction. Even without the war going on, one would need to know how to survive out in the universe. Judging by how young those two are, I'd say they turned in their decals not too long ago."

Optimus thinks for a moment. "From what Bulkhead said, the smaller one had the allspark fragment on her when they found her. They must be here to hunt down the fragments. But what use could those fragments be to a couple of neutrals?"

"Even with the AllSpark dispersed, each fragment still contains its power. They could be after them for a number of reasons," Ratchet explains. "And whatever it is, I doubt they want us to know."

"The way they took off today, it's not hard to tell they didn't want to stick around to tell us," Prime says.

"Normal for bots who are trying to hide something," Ratchet points out.

"And yet they still helped us in a way, though they probably did it just to get the fragment. Still, they did save Bumblebee and Sari the other day."

"Well, whatever it is they're up to, I'm sure we'll run into them again soon," Ratchet says.

Both turn their attention to the sound of heavy footsteps walking towards them, seeing Bulkhead with a confused look on his face. "Have either of you seen Bumblebee and Sari?"

* * *

 **(Elsewhere)**

 **(Jacy's POV)**

I wait about an hour or so until Starscream dozes off into recharge. Once I'm sure he's out, I step out from behind my hiding place, daring not to make a sound. He continues snoring as I quietly make my way towards the computers, glancing back to make sure he's really sleeping and not sneaking up behind me. Once I get to the computers, I let out a vent of relief. At the same time, I feel defeated.

 _This is stupid! There's no way I will be able to find the fragments with him in here. I have to get out here before he wakes up._

"Who are you?"

I shriek, quickly covering my mouth as I turn around. When I see who it is, I freeze. There inside a containment grid, set with computers, is a small pudgy man of Indian decent with black hair with a white streak in it, a black moustache and is wearing a pale green coat with black gloves, black pants and shoes, and a black belt with pockets attached. Immediately I recognize him.

 _Professor Sumdac! How did I forget about him?!_

I look back to see Starscream adjusting in the throne before resuming his snoring. I vent in relief as I turn to look at the professor again, putting my digit to my lips to tell him to be quiet. I can't help but notice how tired he looks as he looks back up at me, unsure if I'm a friend or not.

"It's okay," I say, keeping my voice low, "I'm one of the good guys."

"Are you an autobot?"

"Uh... no. But I am on their side," I tell him.

 _Hey, maybe he might know where the fragments are!_

"Hey, maybe you can help me," I say, "Any chance do you know where Megatron keeps any AllSpark fragments?"

He looks at me with a puzzled face, "yes, but why...". His eyes then widen in horror, "No, you mustn't. If you value your life, don't do what I think you're going to do. I don't know why you want them but forget it. If Megatron catches you, he will show no mercy."

"Believe me, stealing is one of the last things I want to do," I tell him, "but right now I'm kinda desperate. I really need them, and I've come this far already. But I can't do this alone."

"Then why are you here by yourself?" he asks, "if you're with the Autobots, why didn't you ask them for help?"

I bite my bottom lip, "it's... complicated."

He frowns at me. "How do I know this isn't a trick? How do I know you're not really one of Megatron's minions trying to test me?"

I get why he's asking me this. Megatron did convince him he was an autobot, only to show his true colours when he was able to get his body back.

"I understand why you question me, and all I got is my word. But I really do need your help."

He looks at me, unsure.

I let out a vent. "Look, the truth is... I need those fragments so me and my friend can go back home. I don't know how or if they will work, but they are our only chance right now." I look at him pleadingly, "please, do you know where they are?"

I watch as his face softens. He lets out a sigh. "I understand. I too know what it is like to want to go home." He then points to the other side of the room. "Megatron keeps them in a safe room down that corridor. At least I assume. He always takes them there once the others bring them to him."

I look over, trying to see through the dark. Sure enough, I see a corridor entrance on the other side.

"It will most likely have a mechanical combination lock," he says, "what you will have to do is remove the panel around the lock and disconnect the ..."

"Or..." I interrupt, "I can let you out so you can help me disable it."

His eyes go wide. "But, if the others come back and find me missing, then we'll both be in trouble!"

"Please, I won't be able to remember how to do it and I can't just run back and forth to ask you which wire to cut."

He looks away, looking very worried. I study the inside of the containment grid. I see no bed inside, just computers and a chair. I'm curious as to what they've been feeding him as I look back down at the professor. Besides looking very tired, he looks very pale and scared.

He thinks for a moment then looks back up at me. "Then I only ask for one thing in return. Do you promise to free me once this is all done?"

I'm hesitant at this request, thinking about the changes that have happened so far.

 _I know he will reunite with the autobots and Sari later in the series, but if I do manage to get the fragments, what if the cons find out he helped? I know they need him alive as long as he's useful, but still. He cant stay here._

 _But if I do get him out of here, the time line will be messed up even more. Who knows what will happen. What if it takes a turn for the worse for the autobots?_

Hesitantly, I nod. "I promise."

He nods in return. "Alright. There's a button on the console that should release me from this containment unit."

I walk over towards the console, peaking back at the throne to make sure Starscream is still snoozing. Sure enough, he's still there snoring away. I really hope he's a heavy sleeper.

I look down at the console, seeing many buttons spread out across. "Which button?" I ask him.

"The red one," Sumdac says.

Releasing a big vent, I push the button. The containment grid releases a hissing noise as the glass raises up. I cringe at the noise, looking back to see Starscream starting to move.

Scrap!

I immediately duck down, peaking around to see if he'll wake up. All he does his adjust himself again and goes back to recharge.

Sheesh! I bet a herd of elephants would run right by with a monkey banging two cymbals together and he'd still be sleeping!

I walk towards the professor. First thing I notice is the smell, noting he hasn't showered in probably weeks. I extend my servo out to him. He's hesitant at first, but willingly sits in my servo.

Lifting him up, I make my way towards the corridor and enter. It's a bit of a walk, but I eventually approach a big heavy door, a mechanical lock on the right side of it.

"This must be it," I say.

"We must hurry," Sumdac reminds me.

I carefully remove the panel for him with my free servo before bringing the professor up to the wiring. I watch as he pulls out some tools from his pouches and gets to work. Glad he knows reverse engineering. I keep an eye out while he works, my spark beating loudly in my audio receptors from anxiety. I can't help but think someone is going to come walking around the corner and see us.

After a while, I hear a few beeping sounds coming from the lock.

"That should do it," Sumdac says, putting his tools away.

Pressing a button, we both watch as the door slides open, allowing us entrance. Taking a vent, I look inside. Immediately my optics lock onto what it is I came here for.

Only, I don't just see two. There's more.

Like, 12 more.

"What?" I ask in disbelief.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Sumdac asks me, "aren't they what you came here for?"

"Yeah," I say, "but... I wasn't expecting this many."

Seriously, the cons didn't have this many on the show! Where did they get all of these ones? I walk inside, staring in awe and confusion at the glowing fragments lined up in two rows on the stand.

"Megatron has been keeping the others busy with hunting down these fragments plus finding materials for the space bridge," Sumdac explains. "Airstrike has been very meticulous in collecting these."

My brain stops for a moment. "Wait... who?!" I blurt out the question.

"Airstrike," Sumdac says, "she's Megatron's intelligence officer, and is very good at what she does. To be honest, she's probably the most dangerous out of all of them, besides Megatron of course."

I start shaking as my mind races. I don't remember there being any decepticon by the name Airstrike on the show. I honestly feel like I'm going to freak out. Why are all these changes happening?!

I walk towards the fragments. Shaking, I reach down to grab a couple, only to stop myself as my servo hovers over them.

 _What if Kylie's right? Are we here because of these changes?_

"And what do we have here?"

The energon or whatever that is running through my systems just turned cold as I frantically turn around, seeing Starscream standing there in the doorway with his nullray pointing at me. If I could, I'd be breaking out in a cold sweat right now as I fearfully take a step back. I can feel Sumdac trembling in my servo as I hold him close to me.

Starscream laughs. "Well isn't this convenient. Megatron gave the orders for your capture, and here you are."

Orders for my capture?!

He tsks at me. "And trying to steal our fragments. Let me guess, the autobots didn't want to get their hands dirty so they sent the neutral to take the fragments for them?" He looks down at the professor and frowns. "And it appears you have forgotten who you're suppose to be working for, Professor. Perhaps a reminder should jog your memory." He says, flexing his sharp digits.

I pull the professor back, putting on a brave face. "Back off!" I warn.

Starscream lifts an optical ridge at me and smirks. "Or what?"

I drop my brave face, knowing that my warning is nothing but empty words. I try to remember any self defense technique that might help, but I can't. I doubt anything I try will take him down.

I feel helpless.

Starscream lets out a chuckle. "I thought so. You're nothing but a weakling. A pitiful, timid, poor excuse of a thief," he says before motioning his blaster, "now be a smart femme, and come quietly."

Having no choice, besides death, I do as he says. I make my way towards the entrance, still holding onto the professor as Starscream keeps his weapon on me.

"Where is your little friend?" he asks, now behind me. I can feel the warmth of his null ray near the back of my helm. "Is she snooping around here too?"

I stop. "She's not here. It's just me." I tell him.

"Is that so," he says, "well, I suppose once you're settled in, I shall go and retrieve her."

Optics wide in fear, I turn around, not caring that I have a null ray inches away from my face. "What?! No! I was the one that broke in here! She has nothing to do with this!"

He grins maliciously at me. "Which makes it the perfect punishment," he says with much amusement in his voice, "the guilt you will feel when I torture her right in front of you. You hearing her painful cries for mercy as I slowly tear her apart. All the pain she will go through, will be all because of you."

I can't tell if it's fear or anger as I feel something building up inside of me as he laughs. Next thing I know, my arm shoots up, releasing a blast that sends Starscream flying back all the way to the other side of the safe room. He knocks over the stand with the fragments, scattering them all over the ground.

I'm stunned by this as my servos shift back to normal, remembering the same thing happened back at the scrapyard. But how did I even do that?!

Starscream gets back up and furiously charges at me. Frantically, I press a button on the panel hanging by wires, sealing the door shut in front of him before he can reach us. I rip the panel out and toss it aside before taking off with the professor, hearing Starscream banging hard on the door while cursing at me.

That door won't hold him for long.

I no longer care about getting the fragments. Now my goal is to get out of here alive! This was such a stupid mistake!

I try picking up the pace as I turn a corner, only to freeze in my tracks when I see Blitzwing at the other end of the corridor carrying construction materials. He's shocked for a moment before dropping the supplies to the ground and begins firing his cannons at me, his hothead personality in control. I let out a scream as I quickly turn back the other way, ducking as the blasts hit the rock wall. I hear a loud cracking sound, making me look back to see the rock cracking from where the blast hit.

"Slag!" I exclaim as the crack forms over my head. I run as fast as I can as the rock caves in right behind me. I feel a rock hit me on the back, causing me to fall forward. Soon as I hit the ground, I loose my grip on Sumdac, sending him tumbling forward and out of my reach. I cover my helm, trying to see if I can spot the professor as rocks keep falling around me. Once the rocks stop, I look back to see a lot of the rocks have completely blocked the path, though I doubt it will be long for Blitzwing digs his way through.

I look around me. "Sumdac?!" I call out. I see a lot of rocks around me, making me fear the worse.

"Im over here!" I hear. I look over and see a small arm waving at me as it sticks out of a small gap between a couple of large rocks. "I can't get out!"

I get up to help him, but stop, my thoughts consuming my head.

 _If I do get him out of here, will it make the time line worse? There's already so many changes happening. Should I even risk it?_

I hear digging already happening on the other side of the pile. I want to keep running and not look back, but I can't move. I feel my spark tugging, telling me to help Sumdac. My mind keeps trying to fight back, but my spark won't listen. I don't know what to do.

"Please!"

 _Oh for Pete's sake, I can't just leave him here!_

Giving in, I rush over to help the professor. "Hang on. I'll get you out," I tell him. Hearing Blitzwing getting closer, I shove the rocks away, seeing Sumdac covered in dirt, but still in one piece. I scoop him up, just as I hear the sound of rocks tumbling from the pile. I look over to see a hole forming at the top corner, my armour leaping off me when I see the random face of Blitzwing popping up from the other side.

"Heeere's Blitzwing! Ahahaha!" he laughs. I take off running as he keeps laughing, hearing him making his way through the rocks.

I soon find myself back in the large area. I frantically look around, trying to remember which corridor leads to the way out. Seeing one that looks familiar, I bolt for it, just wanting to get out of here as fast as possible. It's only a matter of time before Blitzwing catches up and Starscream gets out. And if Blitzwing is here, Lugnut mustn't be too far away.

I keep running, glad that my optics have adjusted in the dark tunnel. I soon feel relief as I see the night sky not too far away at the mouth of the cave. I skid to a halt, stopping before I go over the cliff edge. At this point, I'm venting heavily, trying to not let my anxiety get the better of me.

I place Sumdac on my shoulder. "I need you to hang on," I tell him.

He looks down at the drop and gulps. "Oh dear."

Not wasting any time, I start climbing down. I hear the sound of running footsteps approaching from within the tunnel, making me go faster. Just then I lose my grip. I shriek as I try to regain it, only for Sumdac to lose his grip on me. My optics widen in fear when I see him falling.

"No!" I shout as I let go of the wall. I hear Sumdac's cry as I dive straight for him, worrying that I wont be able to catch him in time. Thankfully, I reach him and wrap my servo around the smaller being. At this point, I know I have to bite the bullet.

"Please work, please work," I pray as I try to turn on my thrusters. I see the ground coming fast as I keep trying. I'm about to brace for impact until my thrusters give a little burst, stopping my fall. However this only works for a couple seconds as I find myself falling again, this time not so high up. I land on my back with a thud. I groan in pain as I open my servo to make sure Sumdac is okay.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

He nods shakenly. "Thank you," he says.

Knowing we're not completely out of the woods yet (no pun intended), I quickly roll over. "We still need to keep moving," I tell the professor as I set him down before painfully transforming into my truck mode. I drive off just after he hops into my passenger side. I go straight towards the trees, hoping they will hide me better from the flyers. I try pushing myself, trying to get out of the opening as fast as I can.

 _We can make it, we can..._

Just then a blast of ice shoots down right beside me, then another on the other side. I start to panic, still going for the trees. I look through my rear view mirror to see Blitzwing approaching in jet mode, fast! I make a hard turn as he transforms, keeping him from grabbing my wing. I drive through the trees, though it's not long until I hear the sound of a tank coming up from behind me.

 _I won't be able to shake him off! I can't go back to the cave!_ I remember what Starscream said to me. _Kylie's not safe. Starscream will go after her as well._

I'm able to get way ahead of Blitzwing, though its a small victory. I keep driving until I come across a familiar path. I stop and open my door.

"Get out," I tell Sumdac.

He does. Once he's out, I continue. "He's going to keep coming for me. Head down this path, you should stumble upon a cave. There's a bot there name Kylie who can get you to the city. Tell her to take you straight to the autobots and that she must stay with them. Tell her Jacy sent you."

"But..."

"Go!"

He's hesitant for a second before he takes off into the trees. I drive off the other way, hoping Blitzwing will follow my trail. Though now that I'm alone, I'm more scared then I was before. I'm on my own with no one here to help me.

Its not long until I see a tank in my rear view mirror.

"Get back here so I can pulverize jou!" I hear his hothead voice yell.

This only makes me go faster as I put pedal to the metal, relying on pure adrenaline to keep me going. I lose my sense of direction, only focusing on not getting caught. It's not until I see sky up ahead that I slam on my brakes in a panic, skidding to a stop a few inches away from a huge drop off.

Oh great! Another cliff! Really?!

I transform, peering down at the fall below me. Immediately I feel dizzy as I back away, ready to change course. A loud sound makes me jump, causing me to turn around to see the tank come charging through the trees towards me. He stops, transforming into his bot mode about 20 feet away from where I'm standing. I feel myself shrinking in fear as his hothead face glares at me. I take a few steps back, taking another look at the cliff edge. I can try to fly, but I wouldn't get far. He'd shoot me out of the sky like a duck. I look back at Blitzwing, my optics widening in horror as he aims his cannons at me, charging them up at full blast.

Scrap! I'm gonna die!

* * *

 **Elsewhere)**

"Jacy? You here?!" Kylie shouts out as she walks through the wood. She lost the trail a little while back and is now walking blindly, keeping Waldorf close by her in hopes he might help lead her to Jacy. Unfortunately, the tired dog starts slowing down, very much wanting to turn in for the night.

Kylie stops and looks at her companion. "Come on, boy. We can't give up now."

He takes a few more steps, let's out a yawn, and flops down on the ground, fast asleep.

This makes Kylie feel bad, realizing she pushed him a little too hard. "Aww, sorry Waldorf." She scoops the sleeping dog up in her servo, making sure he's comfortable as he starts snoring.

Holding Waldorf close, she keeps walking, her headlights shining on the somewhat path she's walking down. She cant help but shiver. Even though it's not storming out, she still feels uneasy walking in the woods at night. At least she has Waldorf with her. Even though he's sleeping at the moment.

However, it still doesn't stop her from jumping at every sound she hears.

"Eep!" she shrieks as she hears the sound of a stick snapping, followed by the sound of something running away. She lets out a shaky vent. "Must have been a deer," she laughs to herself. After a bit more walking, she lets out a vent. "Well, she's not around here. Let's try out that other path." She looks down at Waldorf, remembering he's now sleeping. "Oh, right."

She turns around and walks the other way. She makes it about fifteen steps until she hears the sound of another twig snapping. She jumps and turns around, scanning the area around her as she starts backing away. After a while, she brushes it off and turns back the other way... only to find herself staring back at a face.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

* * *

 **Dun dun DAAAAAA! Lol! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully I will update chapter 13 soon. Thumbs up to those who can guess what the next chapter's called lol.**

 **Also I'm debating if I should do a second story. Thinking I kinda want to do a prime verse one. Should I do a second story?**

 **Until next time.** **Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you all have a good one. God bless!**


	13. and into the Fire

**Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter 13. Finally! Lol! Hope you are all doing good.**

 **Also for those who don't know, I put up another story called Transformers Prime: The Medic's Assistant. It will follow the Prime storyline and will mainly focus on my OC, Stormracer. If you haven't read it yet, feel free to check it out.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Transformers Animated: Different Angle**

 **Chapter 13: ... and into the Fire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own transformers animated.**

* * *

 **(Third POV)**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Both Kylie and the face scream in unison at one another, another voice joining in. It's not until the screaming stops that Kylie realizes who it is.

"You!" both she and Bumblebee exclaim in unison.

Kylie looks down to see the same little girl from the other day standing next to Bumblebee, her frightened expression disappearing as she lets out a sigh of relief. She also notices a glowing light from the key around the girl's neck as it shines a light right at her before vanishing.

 _What the heck was that?_ Kylie thinks to herself.

Waldorf, who's now wide awake from all the excitement, starts growling at the yellow bot, gaining his attention.

"Yeah, hi to you too, Fleabag," Bumblebee grumbles.

 _What do I do?!_ Kylie thinks to herself as she starts backing away. "Hey! Nice seeing you two! Well this has been fun! Bye!"

She tries to take off running, only for Bumblebee to quickly get in front of her.

"Hold it!" Bumblebee says, holding up his servo. "What are you doing here?"

"That..." she falters, holding up her finger, "... is not the question here." She looks at him suspiciously as she points at him. "Question is... what are _you_ doing here?"

Bumblebee frowns. "I asked you first."

"Oh," she says, dropping her expression, "uh, I pass! Your turn!"

"Oh for the love of, will you please just answer the question?" Bumblebee says, sounding annoyed.

"Right," she says nervously before giving him a sheepish smile, "what was the question again?"

Bumblebee's frown deepens as Kylie pretends to check her wrist as if she's wearing a watch.

"Oh, look at the time. Bye!" She tries to run again, only for the yellow bot to block her path yet again.

"Why are you trying to get away from us?" Bumblebee asks.

Kylie gives him a 'surprised' look. "Whaaaaaaat?! What makes you say that?" she asks innocently, trying to find a way around him. Though every time she takes a step, Bumblebee mimicks her, his arms stretched out to keep her from getting past him. This goes on for a bit until she finally gives up.

"You're not getting off that easy. Why did you have that fragment on you?" Bumblebee asks her.

"Uh... it looked shiny?" Kylie says with a nervous smile.

Bumblebee frowns at her again. "Right. So you always get yourself into trouble over shiny stuff?"

"No!" she protests before twiddling her thumbs, "Okay, so maybe there was that one incident with these diamond earrings, but that was totally different."

He gives her a weird look. "Earrings?"

"Cybertronians wear earrings?" Sari asks, "but you don't have any ears."

"Uuuuh," Kylie falters before saying, "would you believe I just like the idea of it?"

Knowing this is leading to something pointless, Bumblebee decides to move on ahead, "You know what, just skip it," he says, "can you at least tell us who you are?"

Rocking back and forth on her pedes, she tries to think of a way out of the question. "Um... well..." All of a sudden a sound twigs snapping interrupts her, gaining their attention. Whatever or whoever it is, it's coming their way.

All three of them turn with their guards up as they wait to see what or who it is, Kylie and Bumblebee shining their headlights in the direction. To their surprise, a small stout man comes running out from behind the trees then stops, shielding his eyes from the lights shining on him.

"Dad?" Kylie looks down to see Sari looking at the man in shock. Next thing she knows, the child starts running towards him. "Dad! You're alive!" she cries happily, wrapping her arms around him as she pulls him in for a hug.

"Sari?" the man asks, blinking a few times to try and see better. Once he sees it really is his daughter, he immediately hugs her back. "Oh Sari! I thought I'd never see you again!" They tearfully hug as Kylie watches. Even though she doesn't know what's going on, she couldn't help but feel happy at the scene before her.

"Glad to see you're okay, Professor Sumdac," Bumblebee says, "but what are you doing in the middle of the woods?"

Sari pulls away from the hug, wiping off her tears. "Yeah. What happened? Where were you?"

"Megatron," Sumdac says, wiping away his own tears. "He was holding me prisoner this whole time. He wanted me to help him construct a space bridge."

"That doesn't sound good," Bumblebee says.

Kylie looks at the autobot in confusion. "Space bridge?"

"You know," Bumblebee says as if to remind her, "big thingy that can take you anywhere in space?"

She continues giving him a blank look.

"What rock have you been hiding under?" he comments, making Kylie frown a little.

"How did you escape?" Sari asks her dad.

"I had help from..." his eyes go wide. "Oh dear, I almost forgot! She told me to find a cave with a bot in it! Oh what was the name... Kira? No, Kylie!"

Kylie looks at him, surprised that he said her name. "I'm Kylie," she says hesitantly.

"Oh thank heavens," he says, "she told me to find you."

"Who told...?" Kylie almost asks before realizing who he could be talking about, "wait, are you talking about Jacy?!"

"Yes," Sumdac says, "she said for me to tell you to take me to the Autobots," he stops and looks at Bumblebee, "Well, I guess there's no need for that now. But she also wanted me to tell you to stay with them," he adds, looking back at her.

A look of confusion spreads across the blue femme's face. "She said that? Are we talking about the same Jacy?"

"Tall red bot with grey wings?" Sumdac describes.

"Sounds like her," Kylie says, still confused, "but why would she..." She frowns, realization something else, "wait, if she helped you escape from Mega-whatshisname, then... where is she now?"

A grim look sweeps over the professor. "Last I saw, Blitzwing was chasing after her."

Kylie's optics widen in fear. "What?!" she exclaims, "where did they go?!"

"Somewhere North," he says, "but that was a while ago. He probably caught up to her by now."

"I have to help her!" Kylie says. She goes to take off, only for Bumblebee to grab her arm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bumblebee says, stopping her as he lets go. "Did you not hear him? Blitzwing was chasing after her! Blitzwing! Big scary dude with three faces?! You won't stand a chance against him."

"I can't just leave her! She's my friend!" she argues.

"You won't be able to beat Blitzwing on your own," Bumblebee says before crossing his arms, a cocky smile on his face. "Which is why you're going to need somebot who's fought Decepticons before."

Kylie immediately gets her hopes up. "One of your bigger friends is nearby to help?"

Bumblebee frowns at her as his arms drop to his side. "I was talking about me!"

"Oh," she says, not sure how to feel on that.

"Hey! I may not look like much, but I got skills," he states, "not to mention, I'm the fastest thing on wheels."

"We should still probably call for backup," Sari suggests to him.

"No time," he argues before looking at Kylie. "You go with the humans back to the city while I go help your friend."

"Hold it," Kylie protests, "I want to help."

He shakes his helm at her. "Not happening. No offence, but you'll only get in the way. Last thing I need is you becoming someone's hostage again. Besides, she says she wants you to stay with my team."

She frowns at him, "Look, like I said before, she's my friend and I want to help her. She'd do the same... she did do the same for me. Wouldn't you if it was one of your friends?"

Bumblebee thinks for a moment, knowing he would do the same if either Sari or Bulkhead were in trouble. He vents in defeat. "Fine, but stay out of the crossfire." He looks down at the two humans. "You two need to get going."

"But what if one of you get injured?" Sari argues, "I can help with my key."

"The cons could still be looking for your dad," Bumblebee tells her, "take him back to the city."

"But that's where they will look for him," she points out.

"Okay, then just... find a place to hide until we get back," he says.

Sari lets out a sigh of frustration, knowing this isn't a good idea.

Kylie kneels down and sets Waldorf down beside them, "please keep an eye on Waldorf for me."

Waldorf looks over at the two humans then back at Kylie, unsure of what is going on.

"Stay," Kylie tells him as she walks over towards the autobot. Waldorf tilts his head to the side, but still sits down beside Sari.

"Alright! Lets go!" Bumblebee says to Kylie. Both bots take off running. Only...

"Hey!" Sari shouts out to them pointing the opposite way, "North is that way!"

Next thing they see is the two running right past them, this time heading north. "I knew that!" Bumblebee fibs as they run by. Once they reach an area with less trees, they transform and drive off.

As they drive at full speed, Bumblebee glances over and asks. "So, you gonna tell me now why you're out here?"

"Seriously?! Now?!" she asks in disbelief.

"We still have a ways to go."

She lets out a vent. "I can't tell you a lot, but... we've been living here. There's a cave a little ways away we've been hiding out in, though we've only been here since yesterday."

"Where did you come from?" Bumblebee asks.

"I can't tell you," she says.

"Why?" he asks.

"I just can't."

"Okay," he says confusingly, "so why did you have that fragment?"

She doesn't want to tell him a lot, so she just says, "because it would have helped us get back home."

He looks at her weird. "Then why not ask us for help? Or is that something you also can't tell me?"

"Sorry," she apologize.

Bumblebee lets out a vent as they keep driving. "Well anyway, I'm Bumblebee."

"Kylie," she responds.

The yellow car thinks for a moment. "No offence, but what kind of a name is Kylie?"

"Says the bot named Bumblebee," she points out.

"I happen to like my name, thank you very much," Bumblebee says in defence, "it's just that yours is... different."

"I'm sorry, but can we please focus on trying to help my friend?" Kylie asks him.

As much as he wants to know more about her, he decides to drop it as he apologizes. "Right, sorry." He tries searching on his scanners for any cybertonian signatures. "I'm not picking up any signatures anywhere. That's not a good thing."

"Signatures?" Kylie asks in confusion.

"You know, spark signatures," Bumblebee says, thinking she should know what it is. "Every Cybertronian has one. We can use them to track each other. How do you not know that? Did you recently come off the assembly line or something?"

"Assembly line?"

"Seriously?!" he asks in disbelief.

Kylie remembers something. "Wait, that decepticon mentioned something about our signatures back at the scrapyard. He said he couldn't detect Jacy's, even though she was standing right in front of him."

"Is she wearing a dampener?" Bumblebee asks.

"A what?"

"Never mind," he says, "at least that means there's a chance she's still online. Problem is it will make it harder for us to find her. The Decepticons have dampeners or something of their own so I won't be able to find Blitzw- Whoa!" Both he and Kylie screech to a halt before driving into a fallen tree.

Before them is a huge path of other broken trees and huge tracks that look like they were made by a tank.

"Prowl would have a fit if he saw this," Bumblebee comments.

Kylie looks closely, seeing another set of tracks in the dirt. "Those tire tracks, they must be Jacy's."

"At least we now have a trail," the autobot says as they take off down the path.

"I just hope Jacy's okay," Kylie says worryingly.

"Don't worry," he assures her, "your friend seems like a tough bot. I'm sure she'll be able to hold him off until we get to them."

* * *

 **(Jacy's POV)**

Scrap, I'm gonna die!

I hold my arms up in front of my face as Blitzwing aims his cannons at me. I wait for the blast to hit as I shut my optics tight.

To my surprise, I hear his face swap. "Vhy don't jou fly avay?"

Lowering my arms, I open my optics. His cannons are now raised back up over his shoulders with his icy personality in control as he looks at me curiously.

"Jou can easily fly off to get avay, and yet jou're still here vaiting for me to blast jou," he says.

I keep quiet, not sure what to do.

"Jou don't know how to fly, do jou?"

"Look, I'm sorry for breaking in..." I begin to say, only to flinch when he aims his cannons back at me.

"Quiet, traitor!" his hothead personality snaps at me.

I start shaking. "I'm not a traitor!" I exclaim, "I never was a Decepticon!"

He switches back to his icy personality as he approaches me. "Jou are a flyer, meaning jou have zhe shell of a Decepticon. Not to mention, triple changers come from Decepticon technology. Vith zhat evidence, zhat makes jou a traitor to jour own kind."

"How do you know I didn't start off as a flyer?" I point out, "how do you know I wasn't a prisoner and was forced into becoming a triple changer?"

"Vere jou?"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh," I falter, definitely not wanting to tell him I've only been a bot for a day and a half.

"I zhought so," he says, "So I suggest jou make it easy for jourself and hand over zhe professor."

I gulp. "What professor?" I ask, trying to play dumb.

Next thing I know, his servo reaches out and wraps around my neck, lifting me up in the air. I choke as I try prying it off, effortlessly kicking the air.

"Hand zhe organic over, or I vill zhrow jou over zhis cliff!" his hothead personality threatens.

"H-He's not here!" I tell him as I fearfully try to get him to let go.

"Zhen vhere is he?!" he asks angrily as he now holds me over the cliff.

"Y-you don't scare me," I tell him as I try to sound brave, though the shakiness in my voice isn't helping.

He switches back to his icy personality and smirks at me. "Are jou sure about zhat?" Next thing I know, he lets go. I shriek as I fall, only for him to grab my wrist with his other servo. I grunt from the strain now in my shoulder as he holds me up.

"Just kidding! Ahahaha!" his random personality laughs as he flings me away from the edge. I skid to the ground before looking back up at Blitzwing. My body Is shaking, no matter how hard I try to stop.

He switches to his icy personality. "Jou scare very easily." he says, walking towards me. "I almost pity jou." He then switches back to his random one. "But it's so funny zhe vay jou shriek!"

Not wanting to give him the satisfaction, I frown as I stand back up. I still feel shaky as I keep my frown on him.

A look of amusement spreads across his face as he stops in front of me, "Oooh! Look vho's trying to be all tough and serious now! How cute!"

I'm annoyed by this, feeling all my anxiety reaching a very high point. "Just leave me alone."

His head spins back to his icy face. "Zhat unfortunately cannot happen," he says, "I have orders to bring jou to Megatron for judgement. But first, tell me vhere zhe human professor is."

I try my best to push down my anxiety. "No," I say in a shaky voice.

He switches back to his random personality. "Better tell me, or I'll make jou shriek again! Ahahaha!"

I feel my annoyance level rising as he laughs. "Just stop," I mumble.

"Sorry, vhat vas zhat?!" he asks with his hand to his audio receptor as if to hear better. "I can't hear jou over jour trembling!"

I finally snap. "Shut up!" I yell at him angrily. "Yes, I'm scared, but who wouldn't be?! I'm at the point where I don't know what the heck to do anymore, and am now acting out of desperation! All I just wanted to do was to find two stinking fragments! That's it! TWO! And so far today has been a heck of a day, and the last thing I need is someone making fun of how scared I am! So BACK OFF!"

I release a vent as I finally calm down a little, only to notice his random face is now looking at me with wide optics, his jagged mouth no longer in a smile as he stares at me in shock.

I think I just scared him a little.

Immediately I regret everything I just said as his head spins to his hothead face.

"How dare jou speak to me like zhat!" he exclaims, "I should offline jou here and now!" He pulls back his fist, making me prepare myself for the blow.

"Wait!"

Both of us look over to see where the voice came from. A flyer soon lands down right beside us. A femme flyer. I want to say it's Slipstream, but she looks way different. I've never seen this character before on the show.

Wait, is this the new one Sumdac mentioned back at the mine? What did he say her name was again? Airborne? Airstream? Airhead?... well, maybe not Airhead.

"You really need to control that temper of yours, Blitzwing," the femme says, walking towards us. "Megatron did order us to capture her after all. Pretty sure that means intact as well."

Blitzwing grumbles to himself as she approaches me, looking me over.

"So you're the new triple changer they've been talking about," the femme says with a smile, "sorry about my comrade here. I think he's just intrigued by the fact you're just like him." I notice the scowl Blitzwing gives her as she continues, "though I must say, I'm quite curious myself. I didn't know Blackarachnia made another triple changer. Or did someone else rebuild you this way?"

Not sure what to say, I tell her the truth. "N-neither. I just ended up being like this."

Both give me a weird look.

"Are you saying, you're a ...natural triple changer?" the femme asks me.

I shrug. "I guess."

Both of their optics go big.

"Zhat shouldn't be possible," Blitzwing says, his icy personality in control, "zhere is no such zhing. Jou obviously are lying."

"Oh come now," the femme says to him with a smile, her surprised look fully gone, "I'm sure the idea originated from somewhere. Though I've never heard of a natural triple changer before. This is really interesting." She notices the weirded out expression on my face and lets out a chuckle. "Oops! Guess I should introduce myself. I'm Airstrike." She gestures towards Blitzwing. "You've already met Blitzwing. Might I ask who you are?"

I keep quiet, not wanting to give them my name.

Blitzwing's helm spins around to his hothead face. "Vill jou tell us, or do I have to beat it out of jou?!"

Airstrike shoots him a glare. "Haven't you scared her enough today? If she doesn't want to give us her name, it's fine. We're not going to force her."

I don't like this. Its bugging me on how calm she's talking like it's some normal meet and greet.

She turns to look at me, a more serious look on her face. "Though what's this I'm hearing about you breaking into our base?"

I let out a shaky vent, "I just wanted two fragments," I say truthfully.

She looks at me curiously. "Why's that?"

"I need them," I say, refusing to say more.

"Well," she says, her smile back on, "why didn't you just say so?"

... Say what?

"Huh?" both Blitzwing and I say in unison as we give her a weird look.

"If two is all you need, then we can gladly give you some of ours," she says.

"Are jou crazy?!" Blitzwing angrily exclaims at her. "Megatron vould...!"

"Would be willing to give up just a couple of fragments to help a poor individual," she finishes.

He switches to his icy personality. "But our orders are to bring her to him."

"But that was only because we thought she was a threat," she says to him, "does she look like a threat to you? I believe once our leader realizes this is all a big misunderstanding, he'll surely allow us to help her." She looks back at me. "It's the least we can do."

A part of me wants to believe her, but that Decepticon emblem on her is telling me otherwise. I have a funny feeling there's a catch coming up.

"We only ask for one thing in return," she says.

And here's the catch.

"We need you to tell us where Professor Sumdac is. You see, we need him back so he can help us with a special project we've been working on," she explains.

I remember the scared, tired look on the professor's face when I found him. I know I messed up the timeline by freeing him, but I can't just tell them where he is. It's not right. Also what if he found Kylie already? I won't let them find both of them.

"No," I tell Airstrike.

"No?" she asks me, a look of confusion on her face. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you say a while ago you were desperate? I mean, it's only one human."

"And what happens to him when your project is complete?" I ask, frowning at her.

"Then he gets to go back to his family," she assures, "do understand, we don't like the idea of holding him against his will in order to achieve our goal, but I can assure you he will be under great care and will be released just as soon as we finish." She gives an assuring smile as she extends her servo out to me. "So, what do you say? Two fragments for our professor?"

I look at her servo before looking back at her and Blitzwing. No doubt I want those fragments. I want to get me and Kylie home soon as possible where it's safe.

I look back Airstrike, letting out a vent. "You are right on one thing. I did say I was desperate." I say. But instead of shaking her servo, I shake my helm, "But I'm not that desperate."

I watch as her smile disappears as she lowers her arm back down to her side. "I see," she says calmly.

Her expression suddenly changes to a look of malice as I get knocked to the ground, making me gasp in surprise. Next thing I know, a pede slams down on my chest, making me release a painful grunt.

"Too bad," she says, an evil looking smirk now on her face, "however, it's not like we don't know where he's heading. In the mean time, you're coming with us."

ZAP!

An electrical current hits her on the side, causing her to flinch as she turns around. I turn my head over and gasp when I see Bumblebee with his stingers out and... and Kylie?!

"This is your plan?!" Kylie exclaims at the yellow bot.

"You have a better one?" Bumblebee argues.

What is she doing here?! Wait, why is Bumblebee here?!

Airstrike frowns as a compartment in her arm opens, revealing a blaster. She immediately fires at them along with Blitzwing as both smaller bots jump out of the way, trying not to get shot by either con. I feel the pede on me lighten as she focuses on the two. Quickly, I shove it off, making her stumble back as I scramble to my feet.

She regains her balance and chuckles at me. "You'll only make things worse for yourself," she says.

Remembering the weird blasts I unleashed at the scrapyard and the mine, I rapidly extend my arm out at her, servo spread out as I wait for a blast to shoot out.

... still waiting...

... And now this just got awkward.

She gives me a weird look. "What are you doing?"

Sheepishly, I lower my arm, "I was actually hoping something would happen," I say pathetically. I don't get it. How did I do it before?

Rolling her optics, she aims her blaster at me.

"Hey!"

We look over to see Kylie standing there, frowning at Airstrike. "Leave my friend alone!"

Airstrike lifts an optic ridge at her. "Or what?" she taunts.

Kylie keeps her frown on as she points at her, "I... am still working on that part!"

Oh for Pete's sake, Kylie!

Airstrike lets out a chuckle. "How pathetic," she says.

While she's distracted, I tackle her to the ground, only for the flyer to flip over and pin me to the ground instead. I fearfully try to push her off, but the way she's holding me down makes it hard for me to move.

"They were right," Airstrike says with a smirk, "you are no fighter."

Kylie jumps up and grabs her from behind. "Get off of her!" she shouts angrily at the con.

Without even a struggle, the flyer reaches over, grabs Kylie, and throws her towards the cliff edge. I fearfully watch, thankfully seeing her stop a little ways away from falling off. I look back at Airstrike, still pinning me down. "Do you always hang around such a weak bunch?" she asks before pulling her fist back, only for Bumblebee to jump over towards us.

"Over here, Flamehead!" Bumblebee shouts.

Next thing we know, heat blasts are fired at us as Blitzwing tries to hit Bumblebee, causing Airstrike to jump off me and take cover on the ground. Taking a risk, I inch my way towards Kylie while trying not to get hit.

"Watch where you're shooting!" I hear Airstrike snap at Blitzwing.

"I'm not aiming for jou!" he argues, his hothead personality in control as he continues firing.

I shriek as a blast hits in front of me, making me stop in place.

"Jacy!" Kylie shouts. I look to see her trying to make her way towards me, only for her to fearfully stop in place. I look behind me, seeing Blitzwing looking at my friend. Turning around, he aims his cannons at her.

"No!" I shout as I get up and jump between the two, just as Blitzwing fires multiple times.

Everything happened so fast as I soon find myself flying backwards, a burning pain in my chest as I tumble onto my back. I feel like I can't move as Kylie kneels down, fear in her optics as she looks back down at me. She's shouting something at me, but I can't make out what she's saying. Am I in shock?

I feel the ground move for a second as I look over, seeing how close we are to the cliff's edge as the rock floor starts cracking right underneath us. Before I can even blink, the ground disappears from beneath me. I feel myself falling, but I can't scream. As I fall, I look up and see Kylie falling right above me, a look of terror on her face as she tries to grab hold of me.

Then everything goes black.

* * *

 **OH NO! Do the girls survive the fall? Will Jacy be okay? Will Bumblebee be able to fight off the two cons on his own? Find out on the next chapter... which I still have to type up lol.**

 **Also, if I accidently make a character OOC, please let me know so I can fix it. Thanks!**

 **Hopefully I will update soon. In the mean time, take care everyone and don't forget to check out my other story. God bless!**


	14. Rock Bottom

**Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter 14. I am sorry to say that this chapter is a short one, but I hope you all still like it.**

* * *

 **Transformers Animated: Different Angle**

 **Chapter 14: Rock Bottom**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated**

* * *

 **(Third POV)**

"No!" Bumblebee shouts as he rushes over to the edge of the cliff, still crumbling from the heavy fire by Blitzwing. He looks down, only to see nothing but darkness at the bottom. The autobot's face turns grim soon as he hears the sound of an impact down below.

"No," he murmurs, fearing the worse.

Both Decepticons look in shock at what just transpired. Not only did the femme they were suppose to capture get shot, but also fell off the cliff along with her smaller friend.

"You idiot!" Airstrike yells angrily at the triple changer, "Megatron wanted her online!"

"Zhat vas not my fault!" he argues, "she got in zhe vay!"

"Care to explain that to our leader?!" she sneers.

Anger came over the small autobot as he listens to them argue. Without even thinking, he rapidly turns around and fires his stingers at the two, letting out a battle cry as he charges at them.

The two cons are slightly taken back by the bot's outburst, but the electrical blasts don't even faze them. In return, the two Decepticons fire back in annoyance, causing Bumblebee to move side to side as he dodges them. He keeps firing his stingers, hoping to hit a weak point. This only irritates them even more as the fire fight continues.

"Hold still, bug!" Blitzwing barks at him as he fires two heat blasts at him.

Bumblebee dodges his attacks and charges at him. "Take this!" he exclaims as he gets close enough to Blitzwing and jabs one of his stingers into the triple changer's knee joint, sending an electrical shock through his leg. The con lets out a howl of pain as his knee buckles, causing him to fall into a painful kneeling position. Immediately he backhands Bumblebee away from him, sending the autobot flying back into a tree. The tree breaks in half from the impact, but the blow was hard enough to have Bumblebee painfully slump to the ground as he leans back on the bottom half of the broken tree.

As the pain slowly goes away, Blitzwing switches to his icy personality and fires a blast of ice at him. Bumblebee sees this and tries to get out of the way, only for the ice to form around him, freezing him in place.

Getting back up, Blitzwing walks over to the frozen autobot, fighting off what's left of the pain in his leg. Stopping in front him, he looks down at his opponent with a stone cold face. "And zhis is vhere it ends for jou, autobot," he says as he raises his pede, ready to stomp Bumblebee into a million pieces.

"Wait!" Airstrike tells him from the side, causing him to stop.

His head spins to his hothead face as he looks at her with a frown. "Now vhat?! I zhought jou vanted to offline zhe autobots?!"

A malicious smirk forms on her face. "Why settle for one, when I now have a chance to hit them all at once?" Walking over to the small frozen bot, she easily picks him up with one servo and begins walking away from the triple changer.

"And vhere are jou going?" Blitzwing asks her, his icy personality back in control.

"You do remember my mission, don't you?" she says as she keeps walking, "the trap's all set. The only thing I was missing was bait."

"Vhat about zhe femme triple changer?" he asks.

She stops in her tracks. "After a shot and fall like that, she's probably offline by now," Airstrike says, "Lord Megatron may not be pleased, but at least it's one less problem to deal with. In the mean time, search for Professor Sumdac. He will most likely be heading straight for the city."

Blitzwing nods before transforming and flying off.

Once he's gone, Airstrike scowls a little. She was hoping to later question the femme about the surge, only for Blitzwing to shoot her lead and send her falling to her demise. Letting out a vent, she continues walking, clutching onto her prisoner by his frozen arm. Remembering her mission, her scowl turns back into a smirk.

"Won't be long now."

* * *

 **(1 hour later)**

 **(Jacy's POV)**

"Jacy!"

I awake with a jolt from the sound of someone calling my name. All I see is pitch black.

Am I dead?

I immediately feel pain shoot through my entire body, especially in my chest as I let out a painful gasp. I blink a few times, making sure my optics really are open. I try to move, only for my efforts to be proven fruitless. I weakly try to feel around with my servo, feeling a lot of what I think is rocks. Why are there rocks around me? What happened again?

 _Wait... I remember. There was a fight and..._

"Jacy!"

Is that Kylie?

I open my mouth, "K-Kylie.." I try to say, my voice crackling with static.

I hear the sound of rocks moving as I see cracks of light breaking through the darkness. I squint soon as a bright light shines its way through. Once it's gone, I see my friend's robot face peering in to see me. A look of worry and relief sweeps over her as she pushes away more rocks to get to me.

"Hold on, I'll get you out!" she says as keeps working. Soon I am able to move slightly more as she frees me. I look around, seeing a huge rock wall surrounded by rocks and trees, Kylie's headlights being the only source of light for us. It's still dark out a bit, but I see most of the sky getting lighter, meaning it's almost sunrise.

I feel tired as I rest my helm on the ground, the burning pain in my chest throbbing as I lay there. Glancing down at it, I see the scorch mark on the left side where my heart is. How am I not dead yet?

Wait, I'm a bot now! That means I have a spark which should be located in the middle of my chest!

However I'm still sparking a bit with a few cracks and dents in me. Not to mention every part of my body hurts. I even see a bit of energon leaking in some places.

"Oh my gosh," Kylie says fearfully, seeing my condition.

"I'm okay, K-Kylie," I manage to say, the static still in my voice, "a-are y-you h-hurt?"

"I woke up in a big tree. I think it broke most of my fall," she says before wincing a little. She looks down at her leg, making me glance down to see a huge gash in it. "But I think it was still a pretty rough landing for me." She looks up at the cliff worryingly. "I don't hear any shooting. Do you think Bumblebee's okay?" She looks around up at the sky. "It's almost morning. How long were we out?"

I try to adjust myself, only to let out a whimper as more pain shoots through me.

"Easy! Don't hurt yourself!" Kylie says worryingly.

"Too late," I say.

"I'll go see if I can find help," Kylie says as she picks herself up to leave, only for me to stop her.

"D-don't," I tell her, "the c-cons will be out looking for the p-professor and you're injured. It's not s-safe." Carefully, I painfully get myself up in a sitting position, resting myself against the cliff wall.

"Professor?" she asks, turning around to face me, "wait, that man from earlier. He said you helped him. Stout with black hair and a green coat?"

I nod.

I see a look of worry and confusion grow on her face, "He said the Decepticons kept him prisoner. Is that true?"

Hesitantly, I nod again.

"But... what were you doing at the con's place?"

Knowing I'm busted, I let out a shaky vent, "I... I was g-going... after their fr-fr-fragments."

Her optics widen in shock. "You stole from them?!"

I shut my optics in guilt. "I was planning to. I w-was so close, but I h-hesitated. That was w-when I was discovered. I ended up helping S-Sumdac escape."

"But why?!" she exclaims, "why would you try to steal from them?! Isn't there more fragments out there?!"

"It w-would have taken us longer. We d-don't belong here, K-Kylie. I was afraid the l-longer we stayed, something bad would happen. I just w-wanted to get us home soon as p-possible."

"But stealing?! Jacy, you're better than that!"

"I didn't kn-know what else to do," I say shamefully, coolant tears now welling up in my optics as I try not to cry.

"We could have gone looking for other fragments together!" Kylie yells angrily. "We could have asked the autobots to help us instead of running away from them! I mean, why?! Why won't you let anyone help us?! Why won't you let _me_ help you?!"

"Because Im scared!" I exclaim, allowing the tears fall. "I don't k-know what w-will happen if we intervene. I'm afraid it w-will take a turn for the worse for th-the autobots if we make any m-more changes. And I don't w-want you involved in all of this b-because I'm not strong enough to pr-protect you. I can't even d-defend myself from a con! We may b-be cartoon, but w-we still f-feel pain. We c-could even die if w-we're not careful. Seeing Pr-Prowl get hurt r-reminded me of that. That's why I br-broke into the Con base to get the fragments. B-but th-then I found out there are more ch-changes and it made me r-remember what you said the other night, about what if w-we're here f-for a reason. Honestly, that sc-scares me, especially because I have no idea wh-what to do." I try pulling myself together as I wipe away my tears, Kylie now looking at me with concern. I don't like crying in front of others, so I try to get myself to stop.

Limping her way over, Kylie sits down beside me. "It's okay to be scared, Jacy," she says, trying to comfort me.

"No, it's n-not," I tell her, wiping away the last of the tears, "you're right. We sh-should have asked the bots for help. But I was too w-worried thinking about what would happen. And now look at us. This is m-my fault."

"Don't say that," Kylie says, "come on. It's not that bad."

"We f-fell off a cliff!"

"We survived, didn't we?" she points out.

I vent heavily, the static making itself more known. "I'm so s-sorry, Kylie. I just wanted to g-get us home so bad."

Kylie leans back along the wall with me. "I know. I want to go home too. I know it's almost been two days, but I miss my family so much right now." She looks up at me. "But we have to work together. And you can't keep worrying about what will happen if we change something."

"But what if s-something goes wrong?"

"Then we'll fix it," Kylie says, "we'll figure it out... but right now, I think we need all the help we can get. And I'm not just saying that because I really don't want to sleep in a cave anymore."

I look down at my friend, finally calming down as I chuckle a little, her chuckling along as well. It takes a while, but I finally manage to release a big vent as her words sink in.

"You're right," I say, feeling a bit better. "We do n-need help. But..." I glance down at myself and her. "That may be impossible r-right now. We can barely move, and I d-doubt someone is just g-gonna show up around th-the co..."

"Are you two okay?!"

We both jump a little and immediately look over to see Sari, Professor Sumdac, and Waldorf come running towards us.

"...Okay, that w-was weird," I say, slightly surprised. I notice Sari's key glowing as it shines a ray of light at us, like it guided them here.

"Waldorf!" Kylie says happily as the dog runs up to us, wagging his tail while he gives Kylie a wet kiss on her servo.

"What happened?!" Sari asks.

"We fell off the cl-cliff," I tell her.

"Where's Bumblebee?"

"Bumblebee was still up there fighting two cons," Kylie tells her.

"Slag! Hang on, let me patch you two up," Sari says, removing her key from around her neck.

Kylie looks at her, confused. "What's that for?"

"You'll see," the young human says as she rushes over.

I look at her weird. Not that I don't want the pain to go away, but I'm slightly confused by her willing to help two unknown bots. "Why d-do you want to h-help us? I mean, you d-don't even know who w-we are."

She stops in front of me and looks up with a smile. "You saved my dad. That's good enough for me."

My expression softens after she says this as I look over to see Sumdac smiling at me. Touched, I give him a smile back, happy to see he's okay and with his daughter.

"Soon as you two are fixed we have to..." all of a sudden, the key lights up and shoots itself out of her hand, surprising her as it goes straight towards us. This catches me off guard as well as it stops between me and Kylie, hovering in the air as it continues to glow. Next thing I know, the light from around the key engulfs the two of us as it shines brighter. Everything goes white.

 _Soon as the white fades, I see the autobots rushing over to an unconscious Bumblebee laying in the centre of what looks like a football field. A stadium. The bots try waking him up. It takes a while until he finally opens his optics._

 _"Bumblebee, are you alright?" Optimus asks him._

 _Bumblebee rubs his helm before looking up at his team, his optics going big in fear. "You all can't be here! Airstrike is ...!"_

 _Just then an explosion goes off, sealing the exit. Multiple shots follow shortly after, attacking the team as it rains down on them from the side. The bots try to get away as Ratchet and Optimus quickly help Bumblebee up, only for another explosion to go off, blocking their path and wounding them in the process. I fearfully watch as they try to take cover in the centre as the shooting continues. An explosion sends the score board falling to the ground, revealing somebot flying above the smoke._

 _Airstrike._

 _I see her smirking down at the bots as the smoke rises up around her. "Time for the heroes to fall," she says, holding up a round device with a flashing red light on it. To my horror, she throws it straight at them, the light rapidly flashing as it approaches. The last thing I see is Optimus trying to shield his team as the device explodes_.

I gasp as a immediately snap out of it, finding myself back in the woods with Kylie and the others. I'm venting heavily as I hold my helm.

"What was that?!" Kylie asks in exasperation.

"You saw that too?" I ask her, my spark racing in my chest.

Kylie looks at me and stares in shock. "Jacy... your wound."

I look down, seeing the wound now completely gone. I feel a whole lot better as I stand up, moving the rest of the rocks off me. I look over, seeing the shocked expression of Sari and a confused look on Sumdac. Waldorf only sits there with his head tilted to the side.

"Okaaaay, my key never did that before," Sari says as she rushes over and picks up her key from the ground.

Kylie looks down, seeing her leg fully healed. "Whoa! How did that happen?!" She asks, holding it up while moving it around.

"It's what my key does," Sari says, "It can heal bots and do other things as well. Though it never healed two bots at once before." She looks up at me and Kylie. "Come on. We have to find Bumblebee."

Thinking about what I just saw, I start dreading the worse. "I don't think we'll find him here," I say.

Sari looks over at me, "how do you know that?"

"The key...I think it showed us something. A vision."

Sari looks at me weird. "You mean... like the future?" she asks.

"I.. I don't know," I say, "but I just saw the autobots finding Bumblebee, only it was a trap... set by Airstrike."

"But... if we really just saw the future," Kylie says worryingly, "then that means..."

"The autobots are in serious trouble."

* * *

 **Uh oh!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter despite it being short. I hope it wasn't too rushed. Next chapter I guarantee will be a looooong one.**

 **Anyway, all of you take care and hopefully I update soon. Until next time! God bless!**


	15. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

**Hey everyone!**

 **I want to thank you all for your awesome reviews! I'm so glad that you are all enjoying this story. Im really sorry about the wait. I kept getting writers block and I wanted this chapter to be good and not rushed. Your reviews really motivate me to keep going. To be honest, I never expected this story to get this many followers, which makes me more motivated to keep going to the end. Thank you all again and for being patient with my updates. :)**

 **But anyway, here is chapter 15. I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Transformers Animated: Different Angle**

 **Chapter 15: Desperate Times, Desperate Measures**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated**

* * *

 **(Third POV)**

"Any word yet from Bumblebee and Sari?" Optimus asks, driving back into the base along with Bulkhead. The two had been out for hours looking for any sign of their friends, only to come back with no such luck.

"Nothing from them yet," Ratchet says, glancing away from the computer screen with the city layout on it.

"I don't get it," Bulkhead says questionably, transforming into bot mode along with Optimus, "why would Sari and Bumblebee just take off without saying a word?"

"Probably because we would have told them no," Ratchet guesses gruffly.

"Have you located Bumblebee's energy signature yet?" Optimus asks the doctor.

"Negative," Ratchet reports, "I've been standing in front of this screen for the last megacycle and nothing's popped up."

"But if there's no energy signature," Bulkhead says, looking worried, "then doesn't that mean...?"

Optimus lets out a vent, not wanting to think the worst.

Just then a voice pops up on the monitor.

 _"Hey bots! You there?"_

All bots turn to the computer in surprise and relief as they rush over.

"Bumblebee?!" Bulkhead exclaims, "we've been looking everywhere for you and Sari! Where are you?!"

* * *

 **(At the stadium)**

"I'm at the humans' football stadium," Airstrike says into a small device, making her voice sound like Bumblebee's.

She looks down at the unconscious yellow autobot laying beside her, a cable from the device connected to his audio receptor which allows her access into his commlink unit. Since she figured the others would be looking for their comrade, she earlier planted an energy dampener on him in order to set her trap.

"You need to come here quickly," she says, still sounding like Bumblebee, "there's something you all need to see."

" _Is Sari with you_?" Optimus asks.

Rolling her optics, she answers, "yes, she's here. We're both fine."

" _Why can't we pick up your energy signature_?" Ratchet asks.

"It's a long story, but you bots need to hurry!"

" _Okay, sheesh,"_ Bulkhead says, " _Must be something big."_

Airstrike only grins on her end.

 _"We'll be right there, Bumblebee_ ," Optimus says before ending the call.

Airstrike grins from audio receptor to audio receptor as she unplugs the device from Bumblebee.

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

 **(Back at the base)**

"I wonder what Bumblebee wants to show us," Bulkhead says after they end the call.

"We'll find out once we get to the stadium," Optimus says, "and hopefully we get an explanation." Just then Optimus' commlink receives a call. Confused, he puts his digit to his audio receptor and answers it. "Hello?"

 _"Optim... its S..!"_

Optimus recognizes Sari's voice immediately, however he cant make out what she's saying as the call goes in and out.

"Sari? Are you alright?" Optimus asks.

 _"Opt... don't ... Bumbl...is... wa... its a...!"_

"Sari? You're breaking up. I can't hear what you're saying," Optimus says.

The call cuts out, leaving Optimus confused and worried. He tries calling her back, only for his call to go straight to voicemail.

"What is it?" Ratchet asks him.

"Sari just called me," Optimus says, "she tried to tell me something but the call kept breaking."

"But why would she call if Bumblebee already did?" Bulkhead asks, "he said she's with him."

"I don't know," Optimus says, getting a very bad feeling. Thinking for a second, he turns to the bots. "If we're going to find out what's going on, we need to get to that stadium."

The others nod in agreement.

"I'm coming too," Prowl says as he makes his way into the room.

"Oh no you're not!" Ratchet says sternly, "you're suppose to be recovering!"

"I recovered long enough," Prowl argues, "besides, I have a bad feeling about this."

Prime let's out a vent, but nods. "Alright," he says before looking at the rest of his crew. "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

All the bots transform before following their leader out the big doorway, unaware of what's in store for them.

* * *

 **(Jacy's POV)**.

"Hello?! Optimus, can you hear me?! Airstrike is trying to lure you into a trap! Hello?!" Sari warns, trying to get the message through. She had been trying to contact the bots soon as we started driving, though was having trouble since the woods don't exactly have very good cellphone reception. She finally did manage to get a bar and is now trying to warn Optimus. Though soon as we drive up to the road, I drive over a big bump, making Sari and Sumdac shriek as they get tossed around. I notice something flying out my window as I keep going.

Sari gasps. "My phone! It went out the window! And I don't think Optimus got my message!"

"Scrap!" I say frantically as I go faster, "we have to get there before they do!"

We drive at full speed towards Detroit, driving around a couple cars in the way.

"Where exactly are we going?" Kylie asks, speeding up behind me with Waldorf in her passenger seat.

"They were in a football stadium," I say.

"I think I know where that is from here," Sumdac says before pointing out the window. "Quick, go down that exit!"

I make the turn, causing both humans to nearly get toss to the side as they let out a surprised gasp. Glad they got their seat belts on.

We drive into the city, still going at top speed. Thankfully, the streets are still pretty empty as we pass only a couple more cars. I can only imagine the look on people's faces at the sight of a speeding semi with a Volkswagen Beetle gaining from behind.

"Which way now?" I ask.

"Turn left!" Sumdac instructs.

I make a hard turn, making the humans cling onto me for dear life.

"Easy with the turns!" Sari exclaims.

"How much farther?" Kylie asks, driving up beside me.

"It should be just... Oh dear!" Sumdac says, holding on tightly as I immediately hit the brakes before colliding into a huge piece of cement blocking the road. I let out a vent of relief before looking around to see debris and a broken building, most likely caused by a battle. Even the road looks like it took a beating.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Sari exclaims in frustration.

"There's no way we can go down this road on wheels," I say.

"Hey, where does that road on the left lead?" Kylie asks.

I look at the two lane road a little ways beside us. There was still a bit of debris, but not enough to block us.

"That road would take us past the stadium," Sumdac says, sticking his head out my window on the driver's side. "But it's a one way street."

"Good thing we're only going one way," Kylie says, backing up then turning down the road.

"Kylie wait!" I say as I go after my friend, picking up speed as I get beside her. "I know this is an emergency, but we have to be careful. We don't know if someone's going to be coming down this road."

"Jacy, there's hardly anyone outside," Kylie points out as we drive around debris, "I doubt that..."

Honk! Honk!

A car turns from around the corner and heads straight towards us, causing the four of us to scream as it approaches. Immediately Kylie and I both swerve to the sides of the road, allowing the car to pass right through between us.

I let out a series of heavy vents as I get in the lane behind Kylie. "Are you two okay?" I ask the humans.

Both are clinging to their seatbelts, their eyes as big as dinner plates. "Define okay," Sari says.

"Hey, I think I see the stadium!" Kylie says, making us speed up a little.

We keep going as I begin seeing the stadium a little ways away. But as we get closer, its not the only thing I see.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I say, making Kylie pull over. Letting the humans and dog out, we transform and peak from behind a building a little ways away from the stadium. There I see Airstrike sitting on top of the tall stadium wall, fiddling with something in her servo.

"Looks like she's waiting," I say.

"What's that she's holding?" Sari asks.

"Not sure," I respond.

I hear a slight transformation sound, followed by an "Eep!" I look over at Kylie, my armour leaping off me for a second as I stare at her. Her optics are now in the form of a visor, sticking out as if it was a binocular.

"Whoa!" I exclaim loudly. I immediately cover my mouth, fearing Airstrike heard me.

"What happened to my eyes?!" Kylie exclaims in a panic as she touches the scope visor.

Even though I'm still surprised as well, I pull her away from the side of the building as I try to tell her to be quiet.

"Kylie, calm down," I tell her, "if you shout, she might hear you."

She looks up at me and frowns. "Jacy, I know you are trying to calm me down, but you don't have to be right up in my face."

I look at the fifteen human feet of space between us then back at her. Yep, binocular vision.

"You have a binocular mod," I tell her. "You'll be fine." Thinking of something, I peak from around the building again before looking back at Kylie. "Kylie, tell us what you see in Airstrike's hand."

I back away as she peaks around and looks up. I can hear her binocular visor zooming in as she looks.

"Oh... my... word," she says in disbelief.

"What?" I ask her.

"She really needs to see a manicurist."

I pinch my brow as I frown. "Focus Kylie! What is she holding?"

She goes quiet for a second as she looks. "It... looks like some sort of remote," she says, "that, or it's a weird looking cellphone."

"It must be a remote for the explosives," Sumdac says.

Kylie's binocular visor then pulls itself back inside her head, surprising her as her optics go back to normal.

"What the heck?" she says, rubbing her optics.

"Well, seeing how Airstrike is waiting, it's safe to assume the autobots haven't shown up yet," I say.

"No..." Sari says worryingly as she points to the side, "but they're about to."

I look over, my spark dropping when I see the familiar vehicles approaching.

"We have to stop them!" Kylie says.

I look at Sari and her dad. "you two need to stay here and out of sight." I then turn my attention to Waldorf. "Stay," I tell him.

Kylie and I take off, leaving the three behind. I look to see Airstrike noticing the bots arriving before she steps down out of sight. We transform and drive as fast as we can. I'm afraid to shout in case I get Airstrike's attention. We almost don't make it until we cut them off near the entrance to the field, causing them to hit the brakes and transform before they can run into us.

"What in the...?!" Ratchet goes off.

"Shhhh!" I shush them as we transform, bringing my finger to my lips.

"What is going on?" Optimus asks.

"You're all heading into a trap," I say quietly, "Airstrike is in there waiting for you and she's using Bumblebee as bait."

"And if you guys go in there, it won't be pretty," Kylie adds.

The four mechs look at us suspiciously as Optimus takes a step forward.

"How do you know this?" Optimus asks.

"The girl's magic necklace thingy showed us," Kylie says.

I can only pinch my brow, feeling the weird looks we are getting right now.

"That sounded weird, didn't it?" Kylie asks sheepishly, rubbing the back of her helm.

"She means my key showed them something."

Hearing the young voice, we look to see Sari rushing over towards us.

I frown at her. "I told you to stay put," I say sternly once she stops.

"Sari?" Optimus says, slightly surprised as he kneels down to make sure she's okay, "are you alright?"

The little girl nods at him. "We've been trying to contact you guys, but I lost my phone," she says, "Airstrike has Bumblebee in there."

Sumdac then comes running up to his daughter, out of breath. "Sari, you shouldn't go running off like that," he says while breathing heavily.

The bots look at the professor in shock.

"Professor Sumdac!" Bulkhead exclaims in surprise.

"Where did you come from?!" Prowl asks.

"Megatron was holding him prisoner," Sari explains.

Waldorf then joins us as he sits down next to Sumdac.

"And what's your excuse?" I ask him with a frown.

My only response is a gruff woof.

"I want an explanation later," Optimus says, looking at us, "but right now we need to help our friend."

"Look, you go in there and..." I stop as I hesitantly glance at the kid beside me before looking back at Prime, "it will be really bad."

"Why are you trying to help us?" Prowl asks suspiciously.

I vent. "Because if anything happens to you bots, a lot of bad things will happen. I can't explain right now on how I know this, but you have to trust us."

Optimus studies me for a moment before looking down at Sari. "Can you vouch for them?"

She nods.

Releasing a vent, he looks back at me. "Tell us everything."

* * *

 **(Third POV- 7 minutes later)**

Airstrike hides in the shadows behind the score board, waiting for her prey to enter. She waits for a while until she hears the sound of engines going through the entrance.

But only two vehicles enter.

She watches suspiciously as Prime and Ratchet make their way towards the smaller bot laying in the middle of the field. She raises an optical ridge, knowing she saw the rest of them approaching the stadium.

"Where are the other two?" she asks herself as she looks around. It's not until she notices something in the corner of her optic that she quickly jumps out of the way before two shurikens can hit her. Turning her thrusters on, she hovers in the air and turns around to see Prowl standing there in a fighting pose.

Snarling, she transforms her servo into a blaster and fires at the ninja bot. Prowl immediately flips over onto the bleachers and dodges her attacks as she keeps firing.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Bulkhead shouts as he charges from out of nowhere and across the field, launching his wrecking ball at her.

Soon as she sees it coming, she fires at Prowl, making him jump to the side. Unfortunately for Prowl, it's the same direction where Bulkhead launched his wrecking ball. She immediately moves out of the ball's way, letting it collide into the ninja bot and into the score board. The flyer smirks as the wrecking ball falls to the ground, revealing Prowl now pressed into the board as he lets out a painful groan.

"Oops!" Bulkhead says, reeling in his ball, "Sorry Prowl!"

Looking down at the big green autobot, Airstrike dives down towards him and fires.

While this is going on, Optimus and Ratchet quickly try to get Bumblebee to wake up. "Bumblebee," Optimus says, shaking his friend's shoulder.

It takes a while for the small bot to fully awake. Once he does, he sits up and rubs his helm before looking at the two with wide optics. "Prime! Ratchet! You can't be here! Airstrike is...!" he stops once he hears the commotion and looks to the side. "Oh, you already know. Never mind."

Ratchet vents in relief. "You're going to be alright, kid."

Just then a couple shots go whizzing past them, making the three take cover on the ground.

"You sure about that, Doc Bot?!" Bumblebee asks as a couple more blasts hit the ground near them.

"We need to get the remote from Airstrike!" Optimus orders.

"Working on it!" Bulkhead says as he tries to hit her.

Pedes now on the ground, Airstrike toys with the autobot as he tries to throw a few punches at her, only for her to quickly dodge each time. After a few attempts he manages to graze her arm, causing her to step back a little.

She looks at him, a look of hurt on her face as she holds her arm. "Why would you hit me?! I'm just a femme!"

Immediately Bulkhead feels guilty as he lowers his guard, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I was only..."

Next thing he knows, Airstrike reveals her blaster and fires at him. She smirks as the big bot goes flying backwards into the bleachers, creating a crater in the process.

"Whatever," she says.

She goes to fly upwards, only for something to wrap around her legs. Looking down in annoyance, she sees Optimus using his grappling hook to keep her from flying away. She tries to take off at full blast, but something else holds her down. She sees Ratchet on the other side, using his magnetic modification to help the Prime.

"Prowl, get the remote!" Optimus orders.

Launching himself from the score board, a recovered Prowl latches himself onto Airstrike, trying to grab the remote off her side.

"Hands off!" she barks. Reaching over, she grabs the ninja bot and tosses him right at Prime. With Prowl colliding into him, Optimus loses his hold on the flyer.

"You're not getting away that easy!" Ratchet says, still having a hold of her. He looks at Bumblebee, "Kid, the electromagnetic pulse!"

Bumblebee rushes over, his stingers out and ready.

Scowling at them, Airstrike pulls out her remote. "Okay, I wasted enough time."

Before Bumblebee can even assist the doctor, she pushes a button.

Boom!

An explosive goes off, causing Bumblebee to fall backwards and Ratchet to lose his hold on her. Soon as she's free, she transforms and flies upwards, the remote still in her possession.

"Oh crud," Ratchet says worryingly.

Optimus looks up to see her transform and hover above them, the remote in her servo. Immediately he looks at the others. "Autobots, fallback! Now!"

* * *

Airstrike smirks as the five autobots rush for the exit.

"Leaving so soon?" she asks.

Pushing a button, she watches as the autobots immediately stop in their tracks as the exit blows up in front of them. She couldn't help but chuckle as they slowly begin backing away, staying close together.

"How does it feel to be afraid?" she asks, pressing another button.

* * *

 **(Jacy's POV)**

We all jump at the sound of a blast, making us look to see Airstrike flying away from the stadium. Another blast soon follows, sealing the entrance.

"Oh no!" Kylie says fearfully.

"We have to do something!" Sari exclaims as she goes to run towards the battle zone.

I immediately stop her, putting my servo in her path, "It's not safe!" I tell her.

She looks at me angrily. "You need to stop her! You're the same size as that con! You can take her!"

My optics widen as I look at the stadium, fear taking hold. "I-I can't! I couldn't even beat her the last time!"

Another explosive goes off, two more following close behind. I can feel the ground tremble from each one as the sky starts filling up with smoke.

"We have to help them!" Kylie exclaims.

"How?!" I ask. I jump as one goes off near the wall, causing part of the stadium to fall inwards.

"No!" Sari yells, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

Kylie looks back at me, a look of fear on her face, "Jacy, I know your scared. I am too," she says, "but we are the only ones that can help them right now."

That hits me hard as I fearfully look at the stadium again. I know I can't fight her, but... I don't want to do nothing either.

Thinking of something, I look at the others while letting out a shaky vent.

Whatever im going to do... I can't do it alone.

* * *

 **(Third POV)**

Once the smoke clears, Airstrike smiles when she sees the bots laying on the field down below, looking very battered. She takes pleasure of their weakened state as they try to get back up.

"I've waited a long time for this," She says as she goes to press another button.

"Airstrike!"

Soon as the con hears her name, she looks around in confusion to see who the voice belongs to. Once she sees who it is, her face turns to a look of shock.

"What...?!"

Frowning, she makes her way to the ground.

* * *

 **(Jacy's POV)**

Soon after I shout out her name, the seeker turns around and sees me as I step into view. I see her putting something behind her, most likely the remote, before she flies over. She lands right in front of me, her back facing the bots.

"Well, look who's still online," she says, taking a step forward. I hesitantly take a step back, making her chuckle at me.

"Let them go," I say, trying to sound brave.

She gives me a look. "And why should I?"

Letting out a shaky vent, I say, "Megatron wants me handed over to him, right? Leave them alone, and I'll go with you. I'll... I'll even tell you where Sumdac is."

She just chuckles. "Like I need your cooperation. You couldn't even take me down back in the woods." She goes to turn around.

"You're right!" I blurt out, making her look back at me, "I-I can't fight you. Which is why Im making this offer."

"And why should I agree to this?" She asks, facing me again.

I bite my bottom lip, trying to think of what to say. "... Because compared to them, I'm probably your biggest threat."

A second after I say this, she starts laughing as she pinches her brow. While she's busy laughing, I glance at the bots as Sari quickly makes her way towards them, her dad and Waldorf close behind her. I look back at Airstrike before she notices my gaze.

"Oh that's rich coming from you," Airstrike says, calming down as she looks at me.

"Why not? You said so yourself Megatron thinks I'm a threat."

"I say a lot of things," she says, "he only wants you because he thinks you betrayed his cause. Though even if you did, you probably were the most pathetic decepticon there was."

"I never was one."

"Tell that to Megatron," Airstrike says, "no matter if you're guilty or not, he'll just turn you into spare parts." She then grins at me. "And not even the little girl's key can help you."

My body tenses up when she turns around, catching sight of Sari who was about to heal Optimus with her key. Both Sari and Sumdac notice her gaze and freeze in horror as she transforms her arm into a blaster, aiming it at them.

"No!" I shout worryingly.

She looks at me again, still grinning as she kicks me back. I fall with a thud into the debris as the femme seeker laughs.

"I was wondering what happened to your wound. Not to mention your lack of scratches and dents from your fall. Figured the kid had something to do with it." She turns her attention back to the humans and walks towards them, still pointing the blaster in their direction. "Too bad you won't be able to save your friends this time."

Sumdac protectively gets in front of his daughter, putting on a brave face. "Leave Sari alone, Airstrike!" he tells her, "Its me you want!"

Airstrike only chuckles as her arm returns to normal. "You will be coming with me regardless. Though maybe this time I should bring your brat along as well... just in case you decide to escape again."

Not wanting her to reach them, I come up from behind and wrap my arms around her, making her stop in place as I pin her arms to her sides.

"Leave them alone!" I tell her.

She just gives me a look and lets out a vent. "Oh no, whatever shall I do now?" she says dryly. Next thing I know, she breaks my hold on her and spins around behind me, wrapping her arm around my neck.

"You didn't think this far ahead, did you?" she taunts, jabbing her fist into my side. I grunt as I slump to the ground, curling up into a ball.

"Do yourself a favour," Airstrike says, stepping over me, "stay out of this."

She goes towards the humans again, only for me to grab her pede.

"I s-said leave them alone," I say painfully, not letting go.

Frowning, she turns around and kicks me in the gut, making me gasp in pain as I curl into a ball again.

"Just give up," she says in annoyance.

"N-no," I say as I slowly make myself get back up, only to get knocked back down again. I groan at the many pains in my body as I roll over onto my front, still trying to get up.

"You know, you're really starting to get annoying," she says as she kicks me again, this time in the side of my head.

I land on my back, feeling dizzy as I groan in pain. Turning my head to the side, I spit out what I think is energon. I look back up at her, refusing to give up as I keep trying to get back on my pedes. "I-I don't care. I'm not afraid of you."

Sneering, she bends down and punches me in the face. I black out for a second as I slump to the ground, barely able to move.

"You should be," I hear her say as I slowly start getting my sight back, "no matter what you do, I will still win."

"No you won't!"

Hearing the voice from the side, the con turns her head, seeing Kylie standing there with her remote.

"Not without this," Kylie says, waving it in the air.

"What...?!" Airstrike exclaims in disbelief, looking at her hip to see her remote gone.

"V-very d-distracting... when you're b-beating up someone isn't it?" I say, a smirk making its way on my face.

"No!" Airstrike shouts angrily as she goes to chase after my friend. Kylie fearfully shrieks as she turns around and starts running. She almost grabs her, only for a green wrecking ball to slam into the flyer. She flies off to the side and into the stadium wall, destroying most of it in the process as the concrete caves in on her.

"Not sorry!" Bulkhead shouts with a frown, reeling in his wrecking ball.

I look to see all the autobots back up on their pedes, looking a hundred percent thanks to Sari's key. Rushing over to me, she inserts her key into my chest. I feel the pain go away as the key repairs my wounds and dents.

"Thanks," I tell her once I'm fully healed.

I get back up just as Kylie runs over to me. "Are you okay?" she asks.

"Crap that hurt," I tell her.

We both jump as Airstrike emerges from the broken concrete. Soon as she sees the bots back on their pedes, she growls with a slight twitch in her optic. She transforms her arms into blasters and starts firing, making us shield and dodge her attacks.

"Now what?!" Bumblebee shouts, shielding Sari and Sumdac.

"To be honest, we didn't think this far ahead!" Kylie shouts back as we both dive to the side, Waldorf in Kylie's servo.

I look to see Prowl making his way behind Airstrike as he throws one of his discs into her wing, causing her to let out a painful cry. She turns around to attack, only for Optimus to get in between and give her a face full of fire extinguisher foam. Airstrike stops as she furiously scrapes the goop off her face, giving Bumblebee and Ratchet the chance to use the electro magnetic pulse on her. Soon as it hits her, her thrusters turn off, sending her falling to the ground with a thud. She looks out of it as she lays there, not moving at all. The bots approach her, Kylie and I a little ways behind as we take a peak.

"Did we win?" Bulkhead asks.

"Uh, yeah we did!" Bumblebee boasts.

Just then Airstrike sits up and fires again, sending us flying back. Kylie and I skid a little ways away from the others.

Ow! She recovered fast!

Trying to fight off the pain, I hear the bots groan as well. Since they were the closest, they got it worse than Kylie and I. I see Airstrike slowly getting back up, sneering at the bots. Turning her full attention to Optimus, she aims her blaster at him.

Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!

I watch in confusion as Airstrike gets pelted by a series of footballs, making her shriek in surprise as she takes a step back. Looking over, I see the humans and Waldorf off to the side, Sari using her key on what looks like a robotic football launcher.

"How do you like us now?!" Sari shouts as the machine keeps on firing rapidly. Airstrike growls as she covers her face from the oncoming footballs. At this point, I'm already getting back up on my feet as I watch.

Just then the firing stops, the machine still running with nothing coming out.

"Uh oh!" Sari says fearfully, "out of ammo!"

Airstrike growls as she approaches them. Sumdac gets in front of his daughter protectively while Waldorf growls at the con.

"You're coming with me one way or another, Sumdac," she says as she gets closer, "But not before I make you watch as I squish your daughter to a pulp."

I run up and tackle her from the side before she could grab them. We roll around on the ground for a few seconds until she pins me down like the last time.

"You know what," Airstrike says, glaring down at me. "I'm just going to offline you now."

She charges her blaster and presses it against my face, making me gasp in fear.

Just then something blue hits her from the side, the shot missing my head by inches. Backing away, I look to see Kylie trying to fight her as she holds onto her back.

"Don't you hurt my friend!" Kylie exclaims as she pulls her helm back.

Airstrike growls as her thrusters start to charge up.

"Lets see how tough you are off the ground," she says. Next thing I know, she launches herself into the air and takes off at full speed, Kylie still holding onto her.

"Kylie!" I shout fearfully as I watch them get tinier and tinier. Looking down at my own thrusters, I vent.

"Come on!" I say, jumping up and down in one place. "Please!"

I look up again, seeing Airstrike trying to shake off Kylie as she spirals around in the air. To my horror, Kylie loses her grip and starts falling.

"No!" I cry out.

Just like that, my thrusters kick in, shooting me upwards like a rocket. I'm startled at first, but I keep going, keeping my focus on Kylie. I dare not to look down as I get closer, seeing her flailing and screaming in the air. Quickly going horizontal, I dart towards her before she can fall past me. I barely manage to catch her as I swoop down and grab her, stopping her fall. She panics a little until she looks up and sees me.

"Hold on!" I tell her.

"D-Don't w-worry! That's the pl-plan!" she responds with a shaky voice.

Its not until I look past her that I start to shake myself, seeing exactly how high up we really are. Just then I hear a sound coming up from the side.

"Look out!" Kylie shouts.

I look over just as Airstrike dives at me, knocking me forward as she zooms right past us. I feel my thrusters start to die down as the whirling noise becomes quiet.

Oh scrap!

My thrusters turn off. Kylie and I both scream as we rapidly plummet towards the stadium down below. I feel myself flipping around as I see the ground approaching very fast. But just when I think we're about to smash into tiny pieces, I feel something getting hold of me, causing me to slow down. Confused, I look to see a recovered Ratchet with his magnetic field modification out, using it to slow down Kylie and I as we make our way down. I vent in relief, my spark pounding loudly in me chest as we land safely on the ground.

"Thanks," Kylie says to the doctor. She looks at me and chuckles nervously. "I think I'm beginning to understand why you don't like flying."

I let out a slight chuckle of my own as the others plus the humans and Waldorf rush over towards us. We hear the sound of thrusters descending down, making us all look over to see Airstrike. She stops halfway, hovering in place as she glares down at us.

"All I want is to see you all dead! Is that so hard to ask!" she exclaims angrily.

I feel a chill running down my spine as she looks at me and Kylie, both of us standing in front of the bots.

"I don't know who you two are, but you are not going to rob me of this moment!" she says angrily as she reveals a familiar round device with a red light on it. "In fact, why don't you join them?!"

My optics widen in fear.

Scrap, I forgot about that!

Immediately, she pushes the button and throws the device, not giving us time to take cover.

Out of reaction, I bring my arms up, as if to shield the others. Closing my optics tight, I brace myself as the device explodes.

I can feel the vibatration of the explosion, only, I don't feel like I'm being blown to bits.

Confused, I open my optics and gasp at what I see.

My servos are expanded, like they did when I fired those blasts before. But instead of a blast, I find myself and the others inside a force field.

Im stunned by this, keeping my arms and servos stretched out as I look at the blue field. I glance over my shoulder at the others to see looks of surprise on their faces.

"How are you doing that?" Kylie asks in disbelief.

"I... don't know," I say in shock.

I look at Airstrike, a furious look sketched on her face as she glares at me. Enraged, she lets out an angry yell and begins firing at us. I flinch a little, almost forgetting the force field between us and her. I keep my arms up as the blasts hit against the field, protecting us as she continues. After a while, she stops firing, though I still see the anger in her optics as they flare red.

She charges, flying straight towards us at a great speed.

Thinking of something, I pull my arms in a little, keeping my servos stretched out. Once she gets close, I push my arms forward, praying that my hunch works. The field pushes outwards, sending objects outside of it flying back... including Airstrike.

She lets out a yell as she goes flying backwards over the broken field goal post and collides into the bleachers.

The force field now gone, I lower my arms and look down at my servos. I stare at the big glowing blue circles on them, one in each palm.

"Whoa," I say to myself as my servos shift back to normal.

"That... was... amazing!" Kylie exclaims.

We hear the sound of a groan, making us look in Airstrike's direction as she slowly sits up, painfully holding her helm in her servos. I can't help but notice the many scrapes and dents all over her armour. Once she looks up and sees us, she lets out a growl of frustration.

The autobots immediately withdraw their weapons, ready for anything as they stand beside us.

"Surrender, Airstrike!" Optimus warns sternly.

The con glares at all of us as she gets up, painfully holding her side. "Never," she says angrily before transforming and flying off, leaving us in a cloud of dust. I can hear the sound of her jet engine getting quieter and quieter until I can hear it no longer. Everything is still and quiet.

"Did we win?" Kylie asks as the dust settles.

I look around. Most of the stadium is missing, the field is all torn up, and some of the bleachers have been destroyed.

At the same time, we're still alive!

"... Yeah," I say, "I think we did."

Letting out a big vent of relief, I happily slump to the ground on my knees, grateful that we all survived. A happy Kylie cheers and tackles me with a hug, causing me to shriek as I get knocked over to the side. Waldorf barks at us as Kylie just laughs. I can't help but laugh along with her as I hug her back.

I even hear some of the others cheering as I look over to see Sari, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead celebrating, Optimus making sure the remaining bit of fire is put out.

"That was awesome!" Sari exclaims excitedly, "we kicked her butt!"

"Thank goodness it's over," Sumdac says in relief, hugging Sari.

"Oh yeah! We rule!" Bumblebee cheers.

"Don't celebrate just yet," Ratchet tells them, "she still managed to get away, and will most likely hit us harder the next time once she recovers."

Optimus walks over to his team. "Even so, at least everyone's okay," he says, "and that's a victory worth celebrating over."

Knowing what we have to do, I look over at Kylie who's looking back at me.

"We don't have any choice now," she tells me, her thinking the same thing.

Taking a vent, we get back up and walk over towards the bots.

"Hey," I say, getting their attention.

Ratchet gives me a small humph. "Well, look who decided to stick around this time."

I sheepishly rub the back of my helm. "Yeah, sorry about that." I apologize nervously.

"Thank you," Optimus says, taking a couple steps towards me. "You saved us."

I am trying so hard not to fan girl right now!

"I-it was nothing!" I stutter, "I mean, I didn't really know... I-t just sorta... Sari did most of the saving... I just...uh... it was a team effort, and..."

"What she's trying to say is, you're welcome," Kylie pipes in, stopping my rambling.

I let out a weak chuckle to match my sheepish grin.

"So, exactly who are you two?" Bulkhead asks.

Releasing a vent, I give the introduction. "I'm Jacy. And this is Kylie."

"Hi!" Kylie greets with a wave.

"Those are funny designations," Bulkhead says before immediately adding, "no offence!"

Bumblebee walks over to Kylie, a look of disbelief on his face. "But... how are you two still online? You fell off a cliff."

"Miracles do happen," Kylie says with a smile.

He looks at her weird before smiling back. "Well, glad you both are okay."

"So, you two going to disappear again?" Ratchet asks gruffly.

I look down at Kylie, her nodding at me before I look back at the bots. "Actually... we could really use your help."

"And if it's not too much trouble, also your roof," Kylie adds.

I give her a look.

"What?" she asks, "I told you, I don't wanna sleep in a cave anymore."

"What kind of help?" Optimus asks.

I bite my bottom lip, "I suppose we should give you an explanation first, but you might not believe us."

"And why is that?" Ratchet asks suspiciously.

I'm about to answer until Prowl speaks.

"let me guess," he says, folding his arms, "its complicated?"

I let out a slight chuckle as I smile nervously.

"We will discuss it later," Optimus says, "but right now we need to locate the remaining explosives. We can't risk leaving any around here."

We hear a woof off to the side, making us look over to see Waldorf digging in the dirt right alongside the bleachers. He woofs at us again as we now see a half buried explosive sticking out of the ground.

"Good boy Waldorf," Kylie says with a smile.

I flinch as he continues digging. "Okay, that's enough digging. Don't need it going off. Seriously... stop!"

We watch as he moves away and starts digging somewhere else.

As we search for the remaining explosives, I feel a sense of relief. Nervousness, but also relief. I just hope our explanation goes smoothly.

* * *

 **(Third POV)**

Looking down at the scene below, Blitzwing hovers in the sky, far enough so that the autobots don't notice him. He had been searching for the human professor for a while when he noticed something happening over at the stadium. He watched the battle from afar, witnessing the humiliating defeat of Airstrike. He was shocked by this, but at the same time... amused.

"So, zhe triple changer femme survived and vas able to take down Airstrike," he says to himself, "Perhaps I should not underestimate her."

He then gets a call on his commlink. "Blitzwing," his master's voice says, "report."

"Zhe professor found zhe autobots," Blitzwing reports, "and zhe two neutrals are still online."

He hears a slight growl from the other end. "So, they still function. Where is Airstrike?"

His face swaps to his hothead one. "Zhe coward got her skid plate vhooped and retreated," he says before swapping to his random personality, "and went grrr grrr grrr all zhe vay home! Ahahahaha!"

"I see," Megatron says, not sounding too pleased, "return to the mine immediately. With our base being discovered by the neutral, we need to relocate before the autobots come looking for us."

His face swaps back to his icy one, "of course, Lord Megatron."

Soon as the call ends, he looks back down at the red femme, watching her help the autobots.

His head spins to his hothead personality. "Next time ve meet, she vont be as lucky!" he says before his head spins around again to his random face. "Ooh zhis vill be fun!"

He lets out a laugh as he transforms into his jet mode and takes off towards the woods, looking forward to the next time.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 15! I am super excited to write more about the girls interacting with the bots. It's gonna be awesome... and funny XD.**

 **And now that the girls will be hanging out with the bots more, I want the girls to get into some funny situations. I already have a few ideas in mind, but if you guys have any ideas on what sort of trouble the girls could get into, feel free to share. I for one can't wait until they meet the elite guard lol.**

 **Also sorry if there are any errors. I try rereading my chapters over and over before updating and sometimes still manage to miss an error. Once my brain goes back to normal, I will go back and fix any that I missed.**

 **What did you guys think of the fight scene? Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to update soon. Until next time! God bless!**


	16. Another Change

**Hey everyone! Bet you weren't expecting a new chapter this soon, huh? I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Transformers Animated: Different Angle**

 **Chapter 16: Another Change**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated**

* * *

 **(Third POV)**

"Lord Megatron, please. All I need is one more chance."

Soon as Airstrike arrived back at the mine, Megatron already had everyone start moving out equipment for relocation and was already aware of her failure. She tries her best to hide the pain in her side while speaking with him, wanting her master to grant her another opportunity to eliminate the autobots.

He keeps his frown on her as he denies her request. "You had your chance, Airstrike. And you failed."

"But I was so close," she argues, "they would have been offlined if it wasn't for those neutrals. If I can get rid of them, then I can..."

"Did you not say you only needed one chance?" Megatron reminds her, "I told you not to waste it. And because of your failure, we now have to relocate before our location is revealed to the autobots."

"That's just it," she says, "these neutrals are a bigger problem than I thought. The triple changer was the one that freed Professor Sumdac after all. She needs to be dealt with."

"And when the time comes, I will deal with her personally," the Decepticon leader says, "you however will assist the others in hunting AllSpark fragments and supplies for our space bridge. Even without the professor, I intend to finish what I've started."

"But my liege..."

"End of discussion!" he snaps, making her flinch. Turning his back towards her, he starts walking away. "Now get back to work."

Starscream walks by her with a smug grin on his face.

"Shame, shame," he says, tsking at her, "Guess you're not so perfect as you claim to be."

The femme flyer looks at her commander and frowns. "Tell me, Starscream, how did that neutral get past you?"

His grin drops as he frowns at her. "You heard our leader! Get back to work!"

He walks away from her in a huff. Once he's gone, Airstrike angrily clenches her servos into fists. Cursing to herself, she turns around and assists the others.

* * *

 **(Jacy's POV)**

Soon after we disarmed and disposed the last of the explosives, we headed towards a secure area where we can talk. There, Kylie and I explained our whole story.

"So let me get this straight," Optimus says right after we finished, a confused look on his face . "You two are from a different universe where you used to be human, and were sent here by two AllSpark fragments and woke up as bots?"

"Yep," Kylie confirms with a nod.

"And because you can't find those same fragments, you're looking for two more so you can go back home?" Prowl asks.

"Technically it's a theory, but yeah," I say.

Bulkhead looks at me, "And you broke into the Decepticon base to steal some of theirs?"

I fiddle with my fingers, "Yeeeaaaah, I wasn't thinking clearly on that one."

"But instead, you rescued Sumdac whom the Decepticons were using to help them build a space bridge?" Ratchet asks.

I nod.

"And the reason you knew Airstrike would attack was because Sari's key showed you what was going to happen?" Bumblebee asks.

"You guys are pretty good at this," Kylie comments.

"And you already know a lot about this universe because in yours this is... a tv show?" Prime finishes, completely puzzled at this point.

This time both Kylie and I nod our heads... er, helms.

I hear a cricket chirping as they all look at us in confusion, Waldorf taking the time to scratch himself behind his ear.

"Thats the most ridiculous story I ever heard!" Ratchet exclaims gruffly, breaking the silence.

"I have to agree with Ratchet on this one," Prime says, "it's really... hard to believe."

"We know it sounds crazy," I tell them, "but it's the truth."

"Yeah," Kylie says.

"Riiiiight," Bumblebee says with a frown. He looks down at Waldorf. "Let me guess, he's from your 'universe' too?"

"No," Kylie says, "we found him after we arrived. He was trapped under debris so we helped him out. He's been with us ever since."

"They do say dogs make good companions," Prowl says.

I go back to the topic at hand. "Look, we're not asking you to believe us," I tell them, "we're asking you to help us. We can't do this alone."

Optimus studies us for a second, very unsure. Finally, he lets out a vent. "You did help us back there. The least we can do is return the favour."

I let out a vent of relief. "Thank you."

"Does this mean we can also crash with you guys for a bit?" Kylie asks.

The bots only look at her weird.

"Crash?" Prowl asks in confusion.

"You know," she says, "temporarily share a roof?"

"She's saying they need a place to stay," Sari translates.

"It would be wise," Sumdac says, "Jacy did help me escape from the Decepticons, plus Megatron wants her captured."

"Speaking of which, why is that?" Kylie asks, looking at me, "because you helped free the guy?"

"No, but he'll probably bring the subject up," I say with a vent, "he thinks I'm a traitor to the Decepticons."

"Why would he think that?" Kylie asks.

"Because only Decepticons have the ability to fly," Prowl answers, "plus her model almost resembles that of a decepticon."

"And what will Megaton..."

"Megatron," I correct Kylie.

"...Megatron do when he finds out she's not?" she asks, this time saying the decepticon leader's name correctly.

"Most likely still offline her," Ratchet says nonchalantly, "she did help us out and free Sumdac after all."

I groan to myself, already knowing there would be no way out for me if I get captured.

"Wait a minute," Bumblebee speaks, "if you freed Sumdac from the cons, then you know where their base is."

I look at him and nod. "It's in a mine in the woods. Somewhere in the centre."

"Its an old Sumdac System mine," Sumdac adds, "I can give you the exact location."

"It won't do us any good," Ratchet says, "with their base being discovered, they most likely already started relocating."

Optimus thinks for a moment then looks at Prowl. "Prowl, you and I will head for the mine and see if they are still there." Optimus then looks at the others. "The rest of you take the humans and femmes back to our base."

Waldorf lets out a woof.

"... and, the dog as well," Optimus adds, looking oddly at the canine. Sumdac quickly instructs Prime and Prowl on where to go before they both transform and drive away.

Once they're gone, Ratchet lets out a vent as he looks at us. "Alright, lets get a move on."

We transform along with him, only for me to accidentally transform into jet mode. My wing hits Bulkhead who is on my right, making him yelp as he gets flipped onto his side in vehicle mode.

"Sorry!" I apologize, transforming into truck mode.

I hear Ratchet letting out a vent. "This is a bad idea," I hear him grumble, making my wings pressed along the sides droop a little.

Sari and Sumdac hop inside Bumblebee while Waldorf hops inside Kylie. Soon as Bulkhead gets himself back up, we drive off.

* * *

 **(Third POV)**

As the two head towards the exit out of Detroit, the black motorcycle decides to speak up to the firetruck.

"Is it really a good idea to let them stay with us at the base?" the motorcycle asks.

"They helped us, Prowl," Optimus reminds him, "and now they need our help."

"So we're just going to help them find two AllSpark fragments for them to take?"

"They believe it's what they need to go home," Optimus says, "we'll let them try and if they do have different intensions to use them to inflict harm, then we'll put a stop to it."

Prowl let's out a vent. "I just hope this doesn't go south for us."

Deep down, Optimus hopes the same thing as they approach the wood.

* * *

 **(Jacy's POV)**

We first stopped at Burger Bot so that Sumdac can eat something after surviving on who knows what at the decepticon base. Both he and Sari got their food, plus a meal for Waldorf as well.

With that done, we drive off down the road, Bumblebee in the lead with Kylie, me, Bulkhead, and Ratchet behind. To be honest, I'm pretty excited. I get to see the autobot base!

"So, if you were human and turned into a bot, how did you become a triple changer?" Bulkhead asks me from behind.

"I was a triple changer when I first came here," I tell him, "I didn't know until after I scanned a jet."

"A natural triple changer?" Bumblebee says in disbelief, "I didn't know they actually existed."

"They don't," Ratchet says gruffly.

"It must be pretty cool to both drive and fly," Bulkhead says.

"Driving, yes," I say, "flying... that's a different story."

"She's scared of heights," Kylie says.

I mentally frown. "I'm not scared. I just hate the idea of falling. And the fact I don't know how to fly doesn't help either."

"But we saw you fly up to catch Kylie," Bulkhead points out, "maybe you're not as scared as you think you are."

"It was a life and death situation. It's different then just flying around for the heck of it."

"Well, ya better learn to fly quick," Ratchet says, "you never know when your life might depend on it."

I vent, not wanting to think about it.

We keep driving until we get to what looks like an old grey looking factory that I don't recognize. I'm confused by this. Why are we heading towards this place and not the plant?

"Why, this is the old automobile factory," Sumdac says as we drive onto the property, "I bought this lot to build a new storage area here."

"And now, it's our base," Bumblebee says.

... Wait, what?!

We drive in through a big garage door entrance. Once inside, the humans and Waldorf hop out before we transform into bot mode. I can't help but look around in confusion.

To be honest, this place looks gloomy. The walls are all grey and peeling with tin boards along the bottom half, cobwebs up on the ceiling plus on the factory line, flickering light bulbs, dirty windows, and a pile of scrap and tires shoved in a corner. I look to the right to see a huge computer set up in the far corner with the autobot symbol on it. It's the only thing that seems to be new. I look to the other side, seeing a bunch of tires and blocks In the middle of the floor.

"Home sweet home," Bumblebee says unenthusiastically, an echo following throughout the empty factory.

... uuuuuuh.

"Woooow," Kylie drawls with a weak smile, trying to be polite, "this is really... big?"

"We know, it's not the greatest," Bulkhead says, walking over to the tire pile in the corner before sitting down in it, "you should have seen our last place. That one was the best."

"What happened to it?" I ask curiously.

"The cons blew it up, that's what happened," Ratchet says gruffly as he walks past us.

Blew it up?! Another change?!

"That's terrible!" Kylie says.

"Got that right," the medic tells her, "lost a whole lot of supplies plus some of my tools."

"You think that's bad?!" Bumblebee says, folding his arms, "we lost our tv, surround sound, media player, and gaming station in there! You know how boring it's been this whole month?!"

"And what happened today wasn't?" Kylie asks, looking at him weird.

"That's everyday stuff," Bumblebee argues, "I'm talking about fun things. Preferably any sort of electronics."

"Guess I can relate," Kylie says, "I really miss my iphone right now."

Sari, Sumdac, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet look at her weird. "iPhone?" they ask in unison.

"Yeah," Kylie says, "wait, you guys don't have iPhones here?"

Sari shakes her head. "Never heard of them."

"Well what about Facebook?" Kylie asks, "do you have that?"

They all look at her in awkward silence.

..."Twitter?"

(silence)

..."Snapchat?"

(silence)

..."Instagram?!"

"Kylie, just stop trying," I plead.

I notice the slight twitch in her optic. I can't help but wonder how she's going to be without her usual social media.

Ratchet only shakes his helm. "I still can't decide whether you both hit your helms or you each have a screw missing in your processors?"

Kylie looks at him in confusion. "Processors?"

"He means brains," I explain to her.

"Ah," she says, "well I hope I don't have any screws in my brain. That would be painful."

I cover my face with my servo, letting out a groan.

"Riiight," Ratchet drawls, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work I need to do."

He walks towards the computer as Sumdac lets out a yawn. "I need to lay down for a bit," the human professor says, "It was a long night after all."

Sari takes her dad's hand and pulls him towards the other room. "You can take a nap in my bed. Well, mattress actually."

The remaining two bots look at us, Bumblebee scratching the back of his helm.

"Uh... I guess make yourselves at home," he says.

"I'll get you two some oil," Bulkhead says before walking away.

Kylie, Bumblebee, Waldorf and I walk towards the tires and blocks in the centre. Looking at the seats, Kylie and I exchange a glance as we both shrug our shoulders. Though soon as we sit down, Kylie shrieks as she falls in through her tire seat while I have to pull my long legs up to my chest as I sit on the tiny block.

"You know," Kylie says, getting herself back up, "that cave is starting to look pretty good right now."

"Kylie!" I say sternly, not wanting her to be rude. I notice Waldorf locating a tarp not too far away as he goes to lay down in it.

Bulkhead soon comes over with two cans of motor oil in his servos.

"Here ya go," he says.

"Thank you," I say as he hands us each a can. I look over at Kylie, her unsure of what to do. Even I'm a bit hesitant.

"Let me guess," Bumblebee says, folding his arms, "you two never had oil before?"

We both shake our heads.

"This is a first for us," I tell them.

"Try it," Bulkhead says, "it's not the best, but it's still pretty good."

"Bumblebee, Bulkhead," Ratchet says from the computer, "make yourselves useful and move those boxes into the storage room."

"Now?" Bumblebee whines.

"No, next stellar cycle," Ratchet says sarcastically, "yes now!"

"Sheesh, who made him boss?" Bumblebee grumbles as he gets up and walks away with Bulkhead.

"I can't drink this," Kylie says once they're gone, looking at the oil can in her servo.

"We have no choice," I tell her, "we can't eat human food anymore."

"Can't starvation count as a choice?"

"Oh come on, we've eaten at Macdonalds many times. What's the difference?"

"They make it taste good and the oil they use isn't for cars," she argues.

"Kylie, we have to," I tell her.

She bites her bottom lip, looking at her can then at me. "You first."

I give her a look, slightly hesitating myself. "Alright, fine. Watch me."

I open up the can. Though soon as I get a whiff of it, my stomach... I mean tank drops. Okay, even I have to admit I don't want to drink this either. I look at Kylie as she looks back at me, waiting for me to take the first sip.

Letting out a vent, I bring the can to my lips.

Once the oil hits my tongue... er, glossa, I can't help but make a face. It's definitely not the best thing I ever tasted. Swallowing it down, I let out a vent. Good news is, my body isn't rejecting it. But still... yuck!

"What's it taste like?" Kylie asks me.

"... I honestly have no words to describe it," I say. After a moment, I look at my friend. "You're turn."

She looks at hers hesitantly. Slowly she opens it, peaking inside. I watch as her face scrunches up in disgust.

"Looks like month old grimy black coffee," she says.

"Just drink it!" I exclaim quietly.

It takes her a moment until she finally brings the can to her lips, taking a little sip. Soon after, she makes the same face I did.

"...Wow," she says, cringing. "I'd choose month old coffee over this anytime."

Bulkhead and Bumblebee walk by to grab the next set of boxes.

"How's the oil?" Bulkhead asks us.

Not wanting to be rude, I turn to look at him with a fake smile. "It's great!" I fib, "we really like it, right Kylie?"

"Uh.. uh yeah! Yeah!" Kylie says, going along with it as she smiles.

In order to prove it, we both take a gulp of oil for him to see.

"Mmmmm!" Kylie says with a weak smile.

"Glad you like it," the green bot says with a real smile as he and Bumblebee each grab another box and walk out of the room. Soon as they leave, we drop our smiles and both cringe at the taste.

"That was worse the second time," Kylie says in disgust.

"We just have to get use to it," I tell her.

"If I put sugar in this, will it make a difference?" Kylie asks me, looking at her can with curiosity.

"You two really must have been human."

We both jump before looking down to see Sari standing there beside us. She looks at us curiously with her eyebrow raised.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask her.

"Long enough," she says with a smile.

"So, you believe us?" Kylie asks her.

"I guess," she says, "I'm not sure how it works, but the way you talk is human like. I mean, I never heard any of the guys wanting sugar in their oil."

"So, any chance do they have oil they can turn into an ice cap or something?" Kylie asks.

"Nope, sorry."

"Dang it," Kylie whines.

Sari sits down on one of the smaller tires. "So... this is all a tv show in your universe, huh?"

"Yeah," Kylie says, "though Jacy knows more about you guys then I do. I'm more into Muppets."

"Muppets?" Sari echoes in confusion.

"Yeah," Kylie says, "In our universe, there's this show called Muppets with actual puppets. It's really funny..." Realization soon dawns on her, "wait, you guys don't have Muppets here either?!"

"Nope," Sari says, shaking her head.

A look of distraught spreads across Kylie's face as she slumps into her tire seat.

"Is she okay?" Sari asks me.

"She'll be fine," I tell her.

It takes a while, but Kylie soon composes herself. "I'm good," she says, sitting back up while crossing her leg over the other. "It's just going to be weird for me without Muppets... and my social media... and food." She tries to hide her weary look with a smile.

"So... why would the AllSpark fragments bring you here?" Sari asks, changing the subject.

Kylie looks at her. "We're not exactly sure," she says, "though since we got here, Jacy's been noticing some changes."

The red haired girl looks at me weird. "Changes?"

I vent. "Technically, Sumdac tower was never suppose to be destroyed, neither was the autobots' first base. Also Starscream should have been named traitor at this point, and there was never a con named Airstrike on the show. At least not here on Earth."

Sari looks at us curiously. "So... you know of things that are going to happen?"

"... Yes and no. I know of what's suppose to happen or had happen, but with all these changes happening, anything could happen or could have happened."

"... Huh?" Both Sari and Kylie ask as they stare at me in confusion.

I vent. "All I know is a lot has changed, meaning so can the future here."

"... Then, what's causing all these changes?" Sari asks.

"I don't know," I tell her, "all I know is that it's been happening even before we came."

"And you think that's why the AllSpark fragments sent you here?"

We both shrug.

"And you still want to leave?"

Kylie and I both go quiet. I can't help but feel guilt on that one. I snap out of it when I notice Bumblebee walking back towards us.

"There, all finished!" the small autobot says, dusting off his servos, "I need a break after what happened today."

"Totes," Kylie says.

Sari looks at her weird. "Totes?"

"It's short for totally," she explains.

Bumblebee just looks at her funny. "You are so weird."

I snicker as she gives him a look.

Just then we hear Prime's voice popping up on the computer. " _Ratchet, you there?_ "

"I'm here, Prime," Ratchet says as we listen in.

 _"We found the mine,"_ Optimus says, " _but no sign of the decepticons_."

"Figured," Ratchet says, folding his arms.

"So, now what?" Bulkhead asks as he walks towards the computer.

 _"We keep doing what we've been doing,_ " Optimus says, " _helping the city with construction and locating any AllSpark fragments before the Decepticons do."_

I clutch my oil can with both servos, worry starting to take hold. I now have no idea where the cons could be. But why should I worry? The bots faced Megatron before and won. They know what they are doing. All me and Kylie have to do is stay out of their way and find a way back home. It's for the best.

Right?

* * *

 **(Third POV - Sometime later)**

Once they were relocated, Airstrike flew off to hunt for more AllSpark fragments. Still feeling like she needed time to vent, she transforms and lands down on a huge cliff, the city in view from a distance. She stands still for a few minutes until she turns around and strikes a tree out of rage.

She continues this for a while until she finally stops, looking down to see the many broken trees laying on the ground.

Her fists shake with fury as she starts venting.

"I've waited too long," she growls to herself, "I should have done more then just destroy their base."

Beep, beep, beep.

Hearing the familiar alert, the flyer snaps out of her thoughts and pulls out a small data pad from her compartment. She looks at the screen as it shows she has an incoming call.

 _He's not going to like this,_ she thinks.

Letting out a vent, she accepts the call. It takes a while until the screen reveals a dark silhouette of a mech looking back at her.

 _"It's been a while since you reported_ ," the mysterious bot says in a disguised voice. _"I was beginning to worry_. _"_

"Megatron's been keeping me busy as usual," she says.

 _"I see,_ " he says, the silhouette looking like he's leaning back in a chair. " _So, how's our little side project going?_ " he asks.

She frowns, not wanting to give her report.

" _I know that look_ ," he says, not sounding to pleased, " _what happened?"_

"I had my chance to eliminate Optimus Prime and his team," she says, "only for two neutrals to show up and ruin everything."

 _"...Neutrals?_ " he asks in confusion, sitting up straight.

"Two femmes," she reports, "One of them is a triple changer. They came out of nowhere a couple days ago and have now allied themselves with the autobots here. The triple changer even broke into our base and freed the professor. We had to relocate because of her."

" _Hmmm_ , _"_ the silhouette says, thinking for a moment, _"this is very unexpected_. _"_

She feels a slight pain in her side, wincing a little as she tries to hide it.

 _"I saw that,"_ he says, _"I see you still have trouble tolerating pain. Then again, you are still quite young after all."_

"I felt worse pain then this," she says, "the triple changer just had a trick up her sleeve."

 _"Will they be a problem for you?"_

She shakes her helm. "They won't be an issue. Megatron and the others believe the triple changer to be a traitor. I doubt she and her little friend will last long."

 _"Never underestimate your opponents,"_ the silhouette says, _"seeing how she was able to inflict harm on you, you can't afford it. Remember why I sent you there, Airstrike. I know you want Optimus Prime and his team gone just as much as I do. That's why I chose you for this mission."_

"So what should I do with these neutrals?"

 _"Just remember what I tought you,"_ he says, _"If there is something in your path... you remove it."_

She nods in understandment. "Very well. But it may be difficult. Megatron wants me to focus more on the space bridge and locating AllSpark fragments."

 _"And you should_ ," he says, _"Do as Megatron tells you. The last thing we need is him losing his trust in you."_

"What about the autobots?"

 _"Another chance will rise. Though I suggest you do your research on these newcomers. Best to avoid history repeating itself."_

"Trust me," she says, "I won't let that happen again."

The silhouette is silent for a moment until he leans back in his chair again.

" _Good!"_ he says, sounding as if they just had a pleasant conversation. _"Now that we have that settled, I will let you get back to work."_

She nods.

 _"Oh, and Airstrike..."_

She feels a chill as his casual voice is laced with a threatening tone.

 _"Please don't fail again. I can only be patient for so long."_

The screen goes black after he ends the call, leaving her in silence.

Venting, she puts away the data pad and looks at the city view before her as dark grey clouds start rolling in, releasing a rumble of thunder. She sneers as stands at the edge of the cliff, the triple changer's voice saying one sentence over and over again in her helm. One she is starting to believe is true.

 _Because compared to them, I'm probably your biggest threat._

* * *

 **Dun dun daaaa!**

 **I hope you guys liked it. Also if I made the characters out of character, please let me know so I can fix it.**

 **And I do plan on having the girls meet a bunch of the other characters on the show, so that will be fun. Which characters do you hope the girls meet?**

 **But anyway, thanks for reading and hopefully I will update soon. Until next time! God bless!**


	17. Behind Door Number One

**Hey guys, I'm back! It took me a while to figure out what I wanted to do with this chapter. I was hoping to try and move this story along so that I can get closer to some more action scenes, but a part of me wanted to add this little bit first.**

 **This chapter is a short one, but I hope you still like it.**

* * *

 **Transformers Animated: Different Angle**

 **Chapter 17: Behind Door Number One...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated**

* * *

 **(Jacy's POV - 9:46 pm)**

Right after Optimus and Prowl arrived at the base, the Bots put together some things to make berths for us to slee... er, recharge in and placed them in a spare room. I had trouble getting my wings through the doorway, so now when I want in or out, I have to walk sideways. I wondered how Bulkhead was able to get through the door to _his_ room... that is until I saw a big Bulkhead sized hole down the hallway.

Right now, I'm leaning against a wall in the main area, watching the lightning outside the window as the rain pours down against the factory. I glance over at Kylie who's chatting with Bumblebee and Bulkhead, Waldorf snoozing right beside her.

Sari went to bed about an hour ago, having to make some sort of bed since her dad is still sleeping in hers. Prowl I think is meditating or something somewhere. He didn't say.

I look over at Optimus and Ratchet as they discuss something on the other side of the room, making me wonder what they're talking about. The medic catches my gaze and frowns, immediately making me turn my head away in embarrassment.

I glance back at Kylie as she keeps talking to Bumblebee and Bulkhead, both probably not sure on what she's talking about as they look at her weird.

She's always been social, so meeting new people has always been easy for her.

I vent as I look back out the window, feeling antisocial. I know, weird for a girl who loves Transformers and happens to be in a room with the Autobots. To be honest, I have no idea what to even talk to them about. I've always been awkward with conversations.

Plus, I can't help but get lost in my thoughts again, thinking of the same questions I've been asking myself already.

I can't help it. As much as I try to convince myself we're doing the right thing, I keep second guessing. This whole situation with these changes happening is really starting to bug me. To be honest, I feel bad for wanting to leave while all this is happening. But what are Kylie and I suppose to do about it?

I now have a sick feeling in my tank. And it's not from the oil I had earlier.

"Everything okay?"

I snap out of my thoughts as I look over to see Optimus standing there right beside me. I stand up straight as I nervously scratch the back of my helm.

"Uh, y-yeah," I say, glancing away, "Just... uh... a lot on my mind right now." I let out a vent before looking back at him. "I really appreciate you letting us stay here. Even though you think we're crazy."

"I... wouldn't say crazy," he says, sounding unsure, "and it's the least we can do after what you did for us. You two are welcome to stay here until you're able to get back to your... uh... universe."

I let out a vent as I look away again, already feeling awkward.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" he asks me.

"I'll... I'll be fine," I say, looking back at him. "But you shouldn't be concerned about me. You have to make sure the Cons don't capture Sumdac again. They still need him for their space bridge so that they can transport themselves to Cybertron."

"We won't let that happen," Optimus assures, "we'll make sure the Decepticons don't get anywhere near the professor."

"Good," I say, "cause I'm not planning on breaking into their place again."

"Hey, Jacy," Kylie says, walking over towards me, "Just wanna let you know that I'm turning in for the night now."

"I'll come too," I say with a yawn, "it's been a long day." I look back at Optimus. "Uh, good night."

"Good night," he says back as I walk off with Kylie towards the entrance to the hallway.

"Come on, Waldorf," Kylie says, looking at the dog.

Getting up and stretching, Waldorf trots after us as we exit out of the room. We walk a little ways away down the hall before Kylie looks up at me with a slight frown.

"I can't believe even when you're in the same room with your favourite characters, you're still antisocial," she says in disbelief.

"I can't help it if I'm awkward around others," I say, "plus, I have a lot on my mind right now."

"You still stressing about what's been going on?"

I vent. "I cant help it. It's really bugging me."

"Don't stress so much about it. We have the Autobots helping us out so we don't have to... Hey, Jacy?"

"Yeah?"

"Which door is ours again?"

We both stop, looking at the very similar doors along the hallway.

"Uuuuuuuuuuh," I say, forgetting which one leads to our room. Trying to remember, I point to the left side, "it's somewhere along this side. Aaaaaaand, I think it has a dent in it? Or is it a scratch? Wait, _is_ it on this side?" Scratching my head in confusion, I look down at Kylie. "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember it being one of these doors," Kylie says.

"Very helpful," I say dryly before releasing a vent.

We look the doors over a few times before Kylie walks up to one.

"This one looks kinda familiar," she says.

"They all look the same," I tell her as I approach, "how can you even tell?"

"Just a feeling. I think _this_ one is ours."

She opens the door...

Only for a bunch of tires and junk to come tumbling down on top of us.

Completely covered, Kylie and I poke our heads out of the big pile, looking at the junk surrounding us with Waldorf off to the side with his head tilted.

"Nope, I was wrong," Kylie says.

Frowning, I reach over and pull her out, setting her down off to the side before digging myself out.

It takes a while, but we finally manage to cram everything back into the room, having to push it all back in order to shut the sliding door all the way. Once it was closed, we let out a sigh.

"Okay," Kylie says, "let's try door number 2."

We walk up to another door, looking at it for a moment.

"This ones gotta be it," she says, opening it.

Poof!

A big cloud of dust poofs right out of the room, making us cough repeatedly as it engulfs us. Once it dies down, I rub my optics to see the three of us now covered in dust.

"Nope," Kylie says, shutting the door.

We brush the dust off ourselves as Waldorf shakes it off his fur. Once we're done, we move on to another door.

"Door number 3?" Kylie says with a shrug as she goes to open it.

"Hold it!" I say, stopping her, "what if you open this one, and a family of spiders jump out at us?"

"You want to go to bed, don't you?"

Venting, I prepare myself for what might happen. Soon as we open the door, we jump back just in case.

Nothing happens.

"Phew!" we both say in unison as we let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you two mind?!"

We jump in surprise at the voice, the moment of relief now gone. Inside the room is Prowl sitting on a big old looking mat in a meditation pose, frowning at us.

"Sorry!" I say, "uh, we can't remember where our room is."

He vents as he points to his right. "It's four doors down from here on the left side of the hall."

"... Oh yeah!" Kylie says, "thanks!"

I can't help but glance around at Prowl's room, my spark sinking a little. Four walls, one roof, and the mat in the centre.

That's it.

"Jacy, come on!" Kylie says.

Snapping out of it, I look at her. "Right. Sorry."

I look over at Prowl, his visor looking like he's lifting an optical ridge at me.

"Uh thanks again," I say, "Good night."

We shut the door and walk towards our own. Once there, we open it and flick on the lights, revealing the two homemade berths across the room from each other with a small tire bed along the wall in between for Waldorf. Sari even lended one of her blankets for him to sleep in.

Kylie yawns as she hops onto her berth. "I'm beat!"

Waldorf trots over to his bed and crawls in. Getting himself comfortable, he lets out a yawn and goes right to sleep.

I go to walk in.

Clunk!

... Right, wings.

Venting, I walk sideways into the room before shutting the door, turning out the lights, and walking normally towards my berth. Once there, I lay down on my back, looking up at the ceiling as I hear the rain starting to die down from outside. I think about Prowl's room, remembering the one he had in the show with a hole in the wall and roof which allowed a tree to grow through it. That's what he liked about that room. And now it's gone.

"Hey, Jacy?" Kylie asks.

"Yeah?" I respond, snapping out of thought.

"Any chance do the bots have blankets their size?"

"No. Why? Are you cold?"

"No," she says, "just thought it would make this bed a bit more cozy."

I laugh. "Good night, Kylie."

She yawns. "Good night, Jacy. Good night, Waldorf."

Waldorf snorts as he continues snoozing.

As I lay in bed, my thoughts immediately resurface again. Venting, I close my optics as I wait to fall asleep, hoping tomorrow won't be as crazy as today.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 17! For those of you wondering why I keep having Jacy think the same thing over and over again is because that's what she does due to her anxiety. When she's not a hundred percent sure on things, she starts to overthink, second guessing, etc. Eventually she gets better as she gets more character growth further into the story.**

 **And yeah, I brought up the fact Prowl no longer has his tree :'(**

 **For the next chapter, I'm hoping I can get it to lead to some more action, though I don't want to rush it. We'll see where the next chapter goes. I do plan on having the girls meet some of the other characters in the next chapter.**

 **I'll give you a hint on one... he hates machines.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter despite how short it was, and hopefully I can update again soon. Until next time! God bless! :)**


	18. What's the Worst that can Happen?

**Hey guys! It took me a while to figure out what I wanted to do for this chapter. But I finally did it, and I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Transformers Animated: Different Angle**

 **Chapter 18: What's the Worst that can Happen?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated**

* * *

 **(Jacy's POV)**

I tiredly open my optics to see the sun shining through the small dirty window up along the wall, letting me know its morning. I let out a yawn, still feeling very tired. I hadn't been able to sle… er, recharge good. I lay awake for a while until I finally decide to get up.

Looking over to see Kylie and Waldorf still sleeping, I quietly get off my berth and tiptoe to the door. Once there, I open it and go to walk out.

Clunk!

I flinch, remembering my wings cant fit through. Venting, I walk sideways out the door before closing it shut behind me.

I make my way towards the main area, wondering if anyone else is there now. This is confirmed when I see Ratchet there by himself, sitting off to the side with his back slightly facing me and his shoulders sadly drooping down. I notice something in his servo. A small hologram projector showing a holographic image. And judging from the shape of the image, I can already tell who it's a hologram of.

Arcee.

My spark sinks in my chest, my inner fan girl hoping those two end up together.

I go to back away, only for my pede to hit something and make a sound. Flinching, I watch as Ratchet jumps a little. Immediately he turns off the hologram projector and hides it before looking over to see me standing in the doorway.

"Uh… morning," I say with a sheepish smile, "S-sorry if I scared you."

His grumpy face is back on as he gets up and picks up a box beside him. "I don't get scared that easily," he says, taking the box towards the computer.

 _Nice going Jacy!_

Letting out a vent, I ask, "Where are the others?"

"Out doing construction," he answers.

"How come you're still here?"

"Because of all the activity we've been getting, somebot has to keep an optic on the monitor in case something should come up," he says gruffly, "until then, I have work I need to do."

I so badly want to ask him about Arcee, but I don't want him to feel like I'm invading his privacy. Watching him work, I ask, "Uh, do you want some help?"

He looks at me and vents. "Well, since you're offering, you can tidy up around here. If its trash, just chuck it outside."

"Yeah, sure," I say as I start tidying up. As I do this, I look over at the big computer screen showing a map of Detroit with the autobots' energy signatures on one side of the city.

Remembering my lack of an energy signature, I decide to ask the med bot about it. "Hey, Ratchet? I found out a while ago that my energy signature can't be detected. Any idea why?"

"Most likely has something to do with your force field modification," he says, working on something.

"How so?" I ask.

"Simple. Force fields are pretty much shields. Since that said shield is inside of you, it is able to block your energy signature from being detected. I've seen it before."

"Really?" I ask in amazement, "That's… pretty cool." I think for a second then ask, "does it also allow me to shoot it out like a, a... blast? I had that happen a couple times."

"Yep," Ratchet confirms, "depends on how you channel it. Though since you appear to be new at it, I suggest you practice on how to use it. And while you're at it, learn how to fly."

I groan at the flying part.

"And don't give me that!" Ratchet scolds.

 _Sheesh! I almost forgot how harsh he can be._

Its not long until Sari and Sumdac walk into the room.

"Morning!" Sari greets.

"Morning," I respond.

"Where's Kylie?" she asks as she walks over towards me.

"Still sleeping," I say, "she likes to sleep in. I mean recharge in."

Ratchet just shakes his helm. "Young bots these days. Wasting a solar cycle just to recharge through it all."

"I hope she wakes up soon," Sari says, "she said she would tell me the story about your first night here."

"Oh no," I moan, covering my face with my servo.

"What? She said its funny."

"Yeah, well, that's one camping story I don't want to live through again," I say.

Sari laughs. "That's because you weren't with a pro camper like me."

"But Sari, you've never gone camping before," her dad says.

 _… Wait what? But she did. Didn't she?_

Now confused, I lean over towards Sari while her dad starts asking Ratchet about something.

"Hey, can we talk over there for a second?" I ask her.

"Sure," she says.

We walk to the other side of the room and sit down, her on a tire and me on the floor with my legs crossed.

"Is it true you haven't gone camping yet?" I ask her.

"Well… not really," Sari says sheepishly, "I've seen it in a movie though, so I know how it works."

I frown. "So… you, Bumblebee and Prowl didn't go camping yet?"

She looks at me in confusion. "No, we haven't gone camping."

Now curious, I ask something else. "What about the incident with the Headmaster? Has that happened?"

"The what?" Sari asks, more confused.

"The Headmaster? Invented by Henry Masterson?"

"Who?"

 _They haven't met Masterson yet either?_

"... Okay, um, what _was_ the last incident before the fight at Sumdac Tower?" I ask her.

"Why do you want to...?" Sari's eyes widen in realization, "wait, does this have something to do with those changes you were talking about yesterday?"

I nod. "Yeah. Before the battle, you, Prowl, and Bumblebee went camping where you came across a space barnacle monster. And before that, a guy named Henry Masterson uses his headmaster unit to control Bulkhead's body and nearly destroy Detroit. I gotta know what happened before the fight at Sumdac Tower."

Sari thinks for a second. "I think the last thing before that was when I got kidnapped by Meltdown."

"When he forced the dinobots into helping him, correct?" I ask her.

"Yeah!"

My mind starts going a mile per minute, trying to wrap my head around the fact the time line skipped two events.

"Okay, so the dinobots and Meltdown are still here," I say, mostly thinking out loud before asking the human girl, "what about Soundwave, Nanosec, Lockdown, Blackarachnia... have they shown up?"

"Oh, they have all right," Sari says, not sounding too pleased.

I want to ask her more questions. But before I can ask anymore, I suddenly hear hip hop music playing. My head snaps up as all four of us look around in confusion, the sound getting louder and louder.

"What the slag is that?!" Ratchet asks as both he and Sumdac cover their audio receptors/ears.

Our questions are answered as Kylie dances her way into the room, the loud music coming from her. I can't help but shake my head while Sari laughs at the blue femme's dance moves.

"Morning!" Kylie shouts with the music still playing.

"I see you found out how to work your radio!" I shout at her.

"What?!" she shouts back.

"I said I see you found out how to work your radio!" I shout louder.

"WHAT?!"

"OH FOR SLAG SAKE! TURN IT OFF ALEADY!" Ratchet shouts over the music.

Sure enough, she heard him as she sheepishly turns off her radio. "Sorry," she says.

"How can you even listen to that noise?" Ratchet gruffly asks, rubbing his audio receptors, "my audio receptors are ringing."

"It's called hip hop," Kylie says.

"Well I call it scrap," Ratchet argues. He grumbles for a bit before resuming his talk with Sumdac.

Shrugging, Kylie makes her way towards us.

"How did you figure that out?" I ask her as she sits down next to me and Sari.

"I was sleeping and I turned it on somehow," Kylie says, "it scared me for a second until I figured out it was coming from me. It took me a while, but I think I got the hang of it. You should try using _your_ radio, Jacy."

I look over at Ratchet, thinking he suffered enough. "Maybe another time," I tell her.

Just then an alert goes off on the monitor, gaining all of our attention.

"Where's the fire?" Kylie asks.

"Its an AllSpark reading," Ratchet says, "and its near the park by the looks of it."

"Whoa," I say, slightly surprised, "I wasn't expecting one so soon." I look at the screen and notice something. "Wait, is it moving?"

"Do the cons have it?" Sari asks.

"If they did, it would be moving a lot faster," Ratchet says as he contacts Optimus. "Prime, the scanners picked up an AllSpark reading near the park, but it appears to be moving. I'm heading there right away."

 _"We'll meet you there,"_ Optimus says over the commlink, " _if the Decepticons are there, don't engage."_

"Got it," Ratchet says before ending the call. He then looks at us. "You two stay here with the humans."

"What? Why?" Kylie asks, "we'll just be getting a fragment."

"So will the cons," Ratchet argues, "and since you both apparently don't know how to fight, I'm not going to have two offlined femmes on my conscience." He then points up at me, "Not to mention, _you_ are on the Decepticons' wanted list. Now stay here."

He transforms and takes off out the exit, leaving us behind.

"But what if the cons get there when he does?" Kylie asks me, "who will watch his back?"

"Prime and the others are heading to the same area," I tell her, "he'll have help."

"But they're further away from the park," Sari says.

"If the cons do get there first, the others may not make it in time," Sumdac adds.

Kylie looks up at me with sad optics. "Jacy, come on. We should at least follow to make sure nothing bad happens."

I think for a second, not wanting Ratchet to get hurt either. But what if something _does_ happen?

Deciding to ignore my worry, I let out a vent as I nod. "Okay."

"Yes!" Kylie cheers.

"I'll come too!" Sari says.

"Oh no you're not," I tell her, "Ratchet and the others will kill us if we bring you along. Stay here with your dad."

"And please keep an eye on Waldorf for us," Kylie adds.

Sari frowns, folding her arms in the process.

"Lets go!" Kylie says as she transforms and drives out the exit. I go to transform as well... only to stop myself. Remembering my reoccurring transformation moments, I instead run out the exit, and _then_ transform into truck mode outside the factory.

Kylie waits for me as I drive over. "Why didn't you just transform inside?" she asks.

"Cause I didn't want to risk turning into a jet inside the factory," I tell her.

"... Good call."

We both take off and exit onto the road. I vaguely remember where the park is, but I'm mostly relying on the signs we're passing.

 _We've gotten out of jams with cons before,_ I think to myself, trying to be positive, _and who knows. Maybe it won't be as bad._

* * *

 **(Third POV)**

 **(Decepticon Earth Base 2.0)**

With their old base being discovered, the Decepticons had to relocate further into the woods within a cave a lot smaller than the mine. Still having the technology Professor Sumdac was forced to make, they are still able to hide their energy signatures. Though most of their technical equipment still needs proper installment.

An AllSpark alert pops up on the somewhat working monitor, gaining the Decepticon leader's attention. Unable to fully see what's on the fuzzy screen, he slams his fist down on the console, making the screen more clear.

"The others better find the parts to fix this soon," he grumbles.

He looks at the screen, seeing the AllSpark reading located in Detroit's park area. Since he already assigned Airstrike, Starscream, and Blitzwing to do other things, he decides to use his next option.

"Lugnut!" Megatron calls out.

The big con hurries over and immediately kneels down in front of him. "Lord Megatron! I live to serve you!"

"An AllSpark fragment has been detected in the city," the con leader says, "and since the others are occupied, I am assigning you this mission to retrieve it."

"Y-Yes! Of course my liege!" Lugnut says, standing back up, "I will not fail you, oh grand and glorious leader! Nothing shall stand in my way!"

"Just go already," Megatron says in annoyance.

Now with his new mission, the big purple con leaves the room and makes his way towards the exit.

Megatron watches his subordinate leave before the sound of the screen going fuzzy again catches his attention.

"Oh, for spark's sake," he grumbles.

* * *

 **(Detroit)**

Ratchet soon arrives at the park and transforms, trying to look for any sign of the AllSpark fragment.

He lets out a vent. "it must have moved away or..."

"Hey! Get back here!"

Ratchet looks over to see a big trash bot rushing rapidly by across the field before it stops and picks up a park bench and tosses it inside itself, revealing also a lamp post and a playground slide inside of it. Running up behind the robot is a big built human with thinning blonde hair and a mustache.

"Hey! Give me back my car!" the man shouts at it.

Turning around, the trash bot spots the human and heads straight for him with its robot arms out.

"Wait! I'm not trash!" the man shouts as he runs the other way, the towering trash bot now chasing after him.

"Oh for slag sake," Ratchet grumbles as he activates his magnetic modification and uses it on the Trash bot before it could grab the human. As Ratchet holds it still, he notices something sticking in the back of it. An AllSpark fragment.

"Well, that explains why it was moving," Ratchet says as he makes his way over, still using his mod to hold the robot in place. He grabs hold of the fragment and yanks it out of the Trash Bot before turning off his magnetic force. No longer running haywire, the bot shuts down and remains still.

"Huh! That was easy for a change," Ratchet says with a smile.

The human makes his way over with a frown on his face. "Great," he says dryly, "but what about my car?"

Frowning back at the human, Ratchet gives the robot a kick, making it fall forward and spill out all the random stuff it consumed. Among the pile is a small yellow car, now covered in garbage and grime.

"There," Ratchet says gruffly, "Happy?"

"Uuugh... this is why I hate machines," the human grumbles.

Ratchet folds his arms, not happy with the response. "What? No thank you?"

* * *

 **(Jacy's POV)**

Kylie and I arrived in time to see Ratchet stop a Trash Bot from chasing a human. Its not until we got close enough behind some trees that I soon recognized the man.

"Oh my gosh, that's Fanzone!" I tell Kylie in excitement.

"Who?" she asks me in confusion.

"Captain Fanzone," I tell her, "another human character who really hates machines because every time he comes near one, something goes wrong."

"Poor guy," Kylie says as we watch Ratchet kick the robot. A bunch of stuff comes out of it, including a familiar looking car.

"Wait, is that Bumblebee?!" Kylie asks, very surprised.

"No, its Fanzone's car," I tell her, "But it's the same car that was scanned for Bumblebee to get his vehicle form. You can tell the difference by the rust on the Captain's."

"Huh," Kylie says, "There like tw- AAAH!"

I'm startled by her scream until something small lands on top of me. But what scares me more is the fact its moving.

Both of us now screaming, we transform and flail around, trying to get whatever is on us off. Its not until they scurry off of us that we realize its just a couple of squirrels, more scared of us than we are of them. We watch them run back up the trees and disappear into the leaves, leaving us feeling very silly.

"Heh, heh, squirrels," Kylie says with a laugh.

It's not until we look over to see that our little panic attack was noticed by Ratchet and Fanzone.

"Uh oh. Busted," Kylie says with a gulp as we step away from the trees.

"Heeeeey," I say sheepishly with a wave as Ratchet approaches us, him not looking happy at all. But then again he hardly does.

"I told you two to stay at base!" Ratchet scolds us.

"We wanted to make sure nothing bad happened," Kylie says in defense, "and... apparently nothing did."

Fanzone makes his way over, looking up at us with dread.

"Oh great," he says with a frown, "you're those two new bots from on the news."

"News?" Kylie asks, "we were on the news? How did I look?"

"Not now, Kylie," I tell her, thinking we most likely were spotted by a news camera bot or something.

She looks up at me and chuckles. "Hehe, sorry." Looking back down at the human, she gives him a friendly wave. "Hi! Fanzone, right? I'm Kylie, and this is Jacy."

"Hi," I say sheepishly, giving him a slight wave.

"Huh. Robots with human names," Fanzone says, his tone still sounding the same, "that's new."

"Well actually we _were_ human," Kylie says casually, "but from a different universe."

I mentally groan as Fanzone just stares at us. He then looks at Ratchet. "Did these two escape from a looney bin or someth'n?" he asks in a quiet voice, but not quiet enough for us to not hear.

Ratchet just lets out a vent of frustration as he looks back at us. "We are heading back to base right now and..."

BOOM!

We all go flying back as something hits the ground nearby, catching us off guard. We painfully tumble to the ground before coming to a stop, looking up to see the source of the impact.

I fearfully freeze when I see who it is.

 _No! Not him!_

I timidly watch as Lugnut stands up to his full height, standing in the crater he made.

"Fools!" he shouts at us, "hand over what rightfully belongs to Megatron, or suffer my wrath!"

My optics widen in horror as his servo shifts back, revealing a blinking red button.

Not good!

* * *

 **Dun dun DAAAAH! Yep, the girls will face off Lugnut. So next chapter is a battle chapter, and hopefully I update that one soon. But seeing how long it took me to figure this one out, no promises. And I hope I've been keeping the characters in character, but if I made a mistake, please let me know.**

 **Also thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story.**

 **In the mean time, if you don't hear from me for the rest of the month, I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Take care and God bless! :)**


	19. POKE

**Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait on this! I had a bit of writer's block and had to take a step back. I hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

 **Transformers Animated: Different Angle**

 **Chapter 19: P.O.K.E.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated**

* * *

 **(Jacy's POV)**

Lugnut pulls his arm back, ready to punch the red button into the ground.

"Run!" Both Ratchet and I shout as we get up, me picking up Kylie and him picking up Fanzone as we make a run for it. I hear the sound of the explosion before the blast sends us flying forward. I tumble to the ground, letting go of Kylie in the process. I feel my helm pounding as pain shoots through my body.

"Ow," I mumble before frantically looking around me. "Everyone okay?!"

"What was that?!" Kylie asks wide eyed as we get up.

"That was his P.O.K.E," I tell her.

"...You call that a _poke_?!"

"Slag!" Ratchet exclaims, looking around, "the fragment flew out of my servo! Where did it go?!"

"You!" Lugnut shouts, making us look over to see him pointing at me. "How dare you steal from my master! Once I claim the AllSpark fragment, I shall drag you to Megatron for due punishment!"

He then charges at us.

Thinking fast, Ratchet uses his magnetic modification on the trash bot nearby and pulls it in front of the big con. Lugnut trips over it and lets out a yell as he falls forward, making the ground tremble as he lands.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," Fanzone comments with a smirk.

Lugnut looks up at us before getting up into a hunched position. The next thing we see is his back plates sliding open. I get a sick feeling in my tank, remembering he also has missiles.

He fires them one at a time, shooting them into the air before they all turn around and head straight for us.

Ratchet immediately uses his mod on them, trying to push them back upwards.

"Now would be a good time to make a forcefield!" Ratchet shouts at me, "I cant hold them off forever!"

Trying to push back my anxiety, I try activating my mod by stretching my arm out to get something to happen. But nothing's happening! Am I doing it wrong?!

"Anytime now!"

"I'm trying!" I say, bringing up my other arm as I frantically try to get my servos to expand.

"Crud!" Ratchet exclaims, making me fearfully look to see his magnetic mod giving in. But before he loses his grip, a small gold disc flies at the missiles from the side. It strikes one, causing all of them to go off in the air as we shield ourselves from the blast. Once the smoke clears, we look over to see the rest of the team with Prowl holding another gold shuriken in his servo.

Lugnut looks over at them and stands up to his full height.

"I will not let you keep me from serving my master, autobot fools!" he shouts as he charges.

While the others fight him off, I look around at the ground.

"We have to find the fragment," I say as I get down on my knees and servos, trying to look through the long grass.

"You three do that," Ratchet says, "I'll help the others."

He takes off towards the fight, leaving Kylie, Fanzone, and I crawling around as we search.

"Hey, I think I found it," Kylie says, picking up something before chucking it off to the side, "Nope, water bottle."

I let out a vent, annoyed by how long the grass is. "Oh for pete's sake! Don't they have lawnmower bots here or something?!"

"So one can run me over?" Fanzone asks dryly, "yeah, I don't think so."

Hearing the brawl getting closer, we look over to see the bots still trying to hold the big con back as much as possible.

"Come on!" I say anxiously, "keep looking!"

"Incoming!" Fanzone yells.

We look over and shriek when we see Bulkhead flying towards us. Immediately we duck down as he flies overhead, crashing into the ground a few feet away.

"You okay?" Kylie asks him.

Moaning in pain, he still lifts up his arm and says, "I'm good."

Looking over to see Lugnut getting closer, I think for a second before getting up.

"Kylie, Fanzone, keep looking," I tell them as I make my way closer to the fight. I stop a little ways away as the con tosses Ratchet and Prowl off to the side. Venting, I try activating my mod again, praying that I can at least make something happen.

"Come on, come on, come on!" I chant, my anxiety not helping one bit.

"Megatron will not be denied!" the con roars as he charges, ready to plow me over.

I keep trying, but my fear takes hold as he gets closer.

 _Crap, I can't do it!_

Before I can react, something wraps around Lugnut's legs, causing him to stumble and fall forward. I am then tackled to the side before the con could fall on top of me. I let out an _oomph_ sound as I hit the ground. Looking to my side, I see Optimus right beside me as he looks back with a frown.

"Are you trying to get yourself offlined?!" he angrily asks me as we both get up.

"Hey!" Kylie shouts. We look over to see her and Fanzone, the captain now holding the fragment in his hand, "we found it!"

This gets Lugnut's attention as he snaps off the bola-whip from his legs and gets up.

"Hand it over!" he shouts, running towards them.

"Kylie, Fanzone, run!" Optimus shouts as he chases after Lugnut.

Both fearfully turn around and run for it as Optimus catches up to him and tries to slow him down. Bumblebee goes to assist until Lugnut grabs hold of Optimus and throws him right at the smaller bot. Both hit the ground as the con gives chase.

Frowning, I rush over to Lugnut. Modification or not, I can't let him hurt Kylie and Fanzone.

Jumping into the air, I land right on top of him.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size!" I exclaim as I try to steer him away. Growling, he tries to grab hold off me as he spins around.

"Get off of me, wretch!" the con shouts as he tries to shake me off.

I end up letting go, landing on my rump a little ways away. I let out a groan before fearfully looking up to see Lugnut looking back down at me. Immediately I try backing away as he reaches down to grab me.

"Leave her alone!"

He looks behind before a sonic wave hits him in the head, causing him to stagger and fall backwards onto his back. I look over to see Kylie falling backwards herself onto her rump. I can't help but stare in shock at her. Her forearms are now some sort of cannons with speakers deep within them, and she has a round blue visor covering her optics.

"Whoa," I say as I get back up, making my way over to her and Fanzone.

"Whoa!" Kylie echoes loudly, "what just happened?!" She looks at her arms. "What happened to my hands?! And where did these sunglasses come from?!"

"Uh hello?!" Fanzone shouts, gaining our attention, "Still in a middle of a fight! We should probably run for it before...!"

He cuts off his sentence as a shadow looms over us. We look up, seeing a very irritated Lugnut glaring down at us.

"... _This_ happens," Fanzone grimly finishes.

"I've wasted enough time!" The con growls, his servo shifting back again to reveal the blinking red button.

I react by bringing my arms up as he punches down. This time, I see my servos expanding as a light blue field quickly forms around us. I flinch and shut my optics as the button hits the field. The last thing I feel is the force of the blow hitting me in the helm before everything goes black.

* * *

 **(Third POV)**

Both Kylie and Fanzone hit the ground and cover their heads as the force field blocks the explosion, saving them from termination before it disappears. Soon as the smoke clears, they look up, seeing that they are still on a round patch of grass while the area around them is a total crater.

"What just happened?" Fanzone asks, wondering how they are still alive.

Kylie looks over, seeing her friend laying unconscious beside her. "Jacy!" she exclaims worryingly, trying to wake her.

"At last!" a loud voice says, making Kylie look to see Lugnut picking up the fragment which Fanzone dropped during the explosion, "my master will be pleased!"

"Hey!" Kylie shouts angrily at him as she got up, "give that back!"

"Silence, femme!" the con barks as he swats her away.

She shrieks as she goes flying back, landing hard into what's left of the ground. She lets out a groan of pain as Fanzone rushes over to make sure she's okay.

Lugnut then reaches down and grabs the unconscious triple changer by the wrist, lifting her off the ground as she remains limp in the air.

"Not only will I bring my glorious leader the AllSpark fragment, but the triple changer traitor herself!" he rants victoriously.

But before he can take off with the femme, a green wrecking ball hits him from the side, making him lose his grip on both her and the fragment as he falls over. Ratchet immediately uses his mod to stop Jacy from hitting the ground as he brings her towards him while Prowl goes for the fragment. Unfortunately, Lugnut recovers and grabs the fragment before Prowl can even reach it in time. Now having what he came for, he immediately transforms and takes off into the sky before the other autobots can assist.

The team watch as the con flies off with the fragment, upset that they failed. They soon turn their attention to the femmes as Ratchet does a quick scan on Jacy while Bulkhead and Prowl help Kylie back up on her pedes.

"Is Jacy okay?" Kylie asks as she and the others make their way over.

"She took a good blow to the helm," Ratchet says as he finishes his scan on her, "but she'll be alright."

The bots let out a vent of relief.

Fanzone however looks around at the now destroyed park with a look of dread on his face.

"Great," he grumbles dryly, "more destruction."

Optimus looks down at the human. "We'll have it fixed up just as soon as..."

"As what?!" Fanzone snaps at him, "as soon as your done cleaning up the last _five_ battles?! If this, this, _war_ keeps going, there won't be anyting left of this city!"

He goes to leave but stops as he vigorously looks around. "Where's my car?!"

They all look over to the side to see a very battered yellow vehicle balanced at an angle before falling flat right on it's roof. A tire even pops off and rolls a little ways away from the car.

Fanzone lets out a growl. "Fine! I'll walk home!"

The bots watch as the human stomps away in a huff.

"I think he's mad," Bulkhead says.

Bumblebee gives him a frown. "What was your first clue?" he asks dryly.

Optimus lets out a vent, knowing the police captain was right.

"We're heading back to base," he orders with a frown, "prepare to roll out."

* * *

 **(Jacy's POV - Two hours later)**

Feeling a throbbing pain in my head, I let out a groan as I open my optics, seeing a grey ceiling above me.

"Hey, she's awake!" I hear Sari say.

Looking over, I see that I am back in the factory with the bots, Kylie, Sari, Sumdac, and Waldorf rushing over towards me.

"You okay?" Bulkhead asks.

I hold my helm as I go to sit up. "What happened?" I ask.

"You were able to activate your field before Lugnut could hit you with his explosive punch," Ratchet says, "it shielded you,Kylie, and Fanzone, but the impact knocked you out."

"Is Kylie okay?" I ask.

"I'm okay," Kylie says, sitting beside me.

"What about the fragment?"

Her face droops a little. "That big guy took it. He almost took you too until the autobots intervened."

Optimus then steps forward, not looking too happy at Kylie and I.

"You two were suppose to stay here in the factory!" Optimus berets, "you nearly got offlined out there!"

I hang my head, knowing he's right.

Kylie however immediately goes into defense mode. "Hey, we didn't want Ratchet to go alone. You guys were still a ways away. We just wanted to help."

Optimus lets out a big vent of frustration, "your sparks were in the right place, but if you want us to help you, you can't just throw yourselves into a fight without knowing what you're doing."

"But we were so close," Kylie says, "we could have..."

"Kylie," I say, interrupting her. "He's right. We didn't know what we were doing. We don't even know to use our mods. We could have gotten killed."

"So, we just need to learn how to use our mods," she says before looking at the bots, "You guys can teach us! You can even teach us how to defend ourselves."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ratchet says, holding up his servos, "we're busy enough as it is! We don't have the time to teach you anything!"

"But one of you guys usually stays here while the others are gone, right?" Kylie asks, "you guys can take turns teaching us."

"Kylie, the bot that stays here has to keep an eye on the monitor," I remind her, "we'd only be a distraction."

Kylie looks at me with a frown. "Jacy, you're the one always going on about how dangerous it is here because we don't know how to defend ourselves. Now we're staying with the autobots who have faced off the cons many times. What better teachers are there?"

Bumblebee folds his arms with a cocky grin now on his face. "She's got us there," he says.

Optimus lets out a vent, "even if we did have the time, there's nowhere we can train you."

"What about that big storage room in the back?" Sari suggests, "all we have to do is clear it out to make a training room."

"I can even keep an eye on the monitors myself if something were to come up," Sumdac offers.

"I think we should help them," Bulkhead says, "I mean, we weren't really experienced either before coming here."

Optimus thinks for a second. "I don't know..."

"Please, please, please!" Kylie pleads, looking up at Optimus with big hopeful optics.

Optimus looks at her then at me. "Do _you_ want us to train you?"

I think for a moment. It could be days or weeks until another fragment alert comes up. Plus, what if we run into the decepticons again? We should at least learn how to defend ourselves.

Letting out a vent, I nod.

Prime lets out a vent of his own. "Alright then. We'll each take turns training you while the rest of us continue with construction. Prowl can teach you self defense while Ratchet and I can help you with your mods."

"I think I still remember some training exercises from boot camp if you want Bulkhead and I to help," Bumblebee offers.

"And I'll be the assistant trainer," Sari volunteers with a smile.

Kylie gives her a smile back plus a thumbs up. "Sweet!"

"I will be remaining at base tomorrow," Prowl says, folding his arms. "So if you want me to train you, then I expect you to be up and ready first thing in the morning."

"That means no sleeping in, Kylie," I tell her.

"I know," Kylie mumbles, "but I can still get up early. Anytime works for me."

"Good," Prowl says, "say... 5 am?"

"Ye... wait, what?" Kylie asks, sounding unsure.

I can't help but let out a vent, already knowing this won't be easy.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 19. Next chapter will be the autobots training the girls. That one I can't wait to type out lol. Hopefully it won't take me as long. Until next time! God bless!**


	20. Training and Bonding

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 20! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Transformers Animated: Different Angle**

 **Chapter 20: Training and Bonding**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated**

* * *

 **(Jacy's POV)**

 **(4:55 am, the next morning)**

FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!

Kylie and I bolt up wide awake, both of us falling out of our berths while a startled Waldorf jumps up in alarm. Spark now beating in my audio receptors, we look over to see Sari standing there with a whistle in her hand.

"Alright, ladies!" Sari barks, trying to sound like a drill sergeant, "your first day of Autobot training starts now! Atteeeention!"

Kylie and I glance at one another before looking back at her.

"Sari, what are you doing?" I ask her.

My only response is the sound of the whistle as she blows into it again, making us cover our audio receptors. I look over to see Waldorf sticking his head underneath his blanket, trying to block out the noise as well.

"I said, **Atteeeeention**!" Sari repeats sternly.

Letting out a vent, Kylie and I humor her as we stand up straight, acting like actual cadets.

"Forward... march!"

We head for the door.

"I said **MARCH!** " Sari orders, blowing the whistle again as she marches herself to demonstrate.

Glancing at each other again, Kylie and I don't argue as we start marching along with her. Sari takes the lead as we follow. I can't help but look behind to see Waldorf going back to sleep.

 _"Lucky,"_ I mumble quietly as I march sideways out the door.

* * *

Kylie and I, now in the storage/training room, are standing in a defense position as Prowl teaches us proper stances. I notice Sari sound asleep off to the side, making me wish to be in her place.

Kylie lets out a yawn as Prowl gets in front of her. Swiftly getting into position, the ninja bot shoots out his fist, stopping it centimeters away from Kylie's face. Now wide awake, she lets out a squeak as she nervously looks at him.

"You have to stay alert when defending yourself," Prowl instructs her as he stands up straight again. "and keep your arms up."

Kylie does so, now making sure she stays awake.

He then moves over to me. Thankfully, I remember how to do a proper stance from my self defense class. But that still doesn't stop the pressure of being watched by the ninja bot.

"Jacy, I want you to try and do a kick," he says.

Confused, I do as he says.

Eek!

I end up losing my balance as I fall backwards onto my butt.

"Ow," I mumble.

Prowl walks over as I get back up. "You need to improve your balance," he says.

"It's hard with the extra weight on my back," I say, pointing at my wings.

"Too bad you can't just remove them," Kylie jokes, still in her stance.

I frown. "Don't tempt me."

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

After showing us proper stances and defense techniques, Prowl then has us face him in the center of a ring painted on the floor. I am the first one up.

"Now that you know the basics, we can move on with your training," Prowl says as he gets into a fighting position, "keep a close watch on my attacks."

Soon as I'm ready, he begins.

I can barely keep up with him as a series of punches and kicks come flying at me. I try my best to block each blow. After a few seconds, I lose my balance thanks to a kick in the gut. I stagger back as Prowl lands right in front of me.

For a bot smaller than me, he's tough.

"You left an opening," Prowl says, "you can't just focus on protecting one part of your body." He then gets into another fighting position. "again."

After five tries of either landing on my back, front, and even head, I finally sit down. I hold my helm in pain as Kylie goes next.

"Just like Jacy, I want you to try and focus on my attacks," Prowl instructs her.

"Got it," Kylie says, getting into position, "just tell me wh- AH!"

She panics as Prowl goes in for the attack, causing her to duck down and cover her head. This takes Prowl by surprise as he ends up tripping over her and falls flat on his front. Groaning in pain, he looks over his shoulder and frowns at her.

"Hehe," she weakly chuckles, "oops."

* * *

 **(thirty attempts later)**

Once we finished learning defense, we move on to offense.

Kylie tries her best to land a punch on Prowl, only for him to dodge her every move. He even gets her into an arm lock after the fifth time.

"Oh come on!" Kylie complains with a frown, "its not fair! You're bigger than I am!"

"So are the decepticons," Prowl points out, letting her go, "but a wise bot once told me, it's not the size of the bot that matters. It's the size from within."

"... I'm sorry, what?" Kylie asks in confusion.

"Back at the stadium," Prowl says, "if I remember correctly, you were willing to fight against Airstrike to protect Jacy."

"Well, yeah," Kylie says, "but I still lost."

"But that didn't stop you from doing it again against Lugnut," he points out, "you were determined to fight for your friend. You fought with your spark."

"My what?" Kylie asks, not sure what he means.

"In human terms, it's the same thing as a heart/soul," Prowl explains, "by fighting with your _heart_ , you proved you are capable of being a strong fighter."

Kylie smiles, though quickly thinks for a moment. "So, how do I take down someone three times my size?"

"It's not something I can fully teach you, nor recommend," Prowl says, "but one thing I know from trying to train Sari, is that everyone has their own unique way of defending themselves." Giving her a small smile, he gets into another fighting position. "So, lets see what _you_ can do."

A look of determination now on her face, Kylie goes for the attack. As I watch, I think on Prowl's words, taking it to heart... er, spark I should say.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

"Remember to keep your arms up," Prowl instructs me from the side as I throw a punch into Bulkhead's open servo. Bulkhead came back to base earlier than the others and agreed to help us out.

"Thanks for doing this, Bulkhead," the ninja bot says as I continue punching.

"Glad I can help," he says.

Prowl and Kylie go off to the side to train while I continue practicing with Bulkhead. Curious as to why he's here before the others, I decide to ask him.

"So, how come you're back so early?" I ask him as I keep punching.

"Oh, they didn't need me anymore," he says, "plus I, mighta… dropped something."

"Like what?"

"... A bridge," he says in embarrassment.

I make a wincing sound at that.

"I didn't mean to do it," he says, "I was trying to help but... I didn't do so well." He sadly lowers his arm, making me stop.

I let out a vent, feeling bad for him. "Hey, it's not like you did it on purpose."

"That's even worse," he says, "no matter what I do, I'm too big. You don't know what it's like being so big."

Hearing that last sentence, I can't help but laugh.

He frowns at me. "It's not funny."

I make myself stop as I explain, "I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing because I _do_ understand." I make a size estimate with my servos, "I was _this_ small before I became a bot."

He looks at me weird. "You mean when you were "human?"

Ignoring the quote/quote, I explain it to him. "I had to relearn how to walk without falling over. It wasn't easy. I felt like a giant. Still do. And trust me, I broke some stuff too."

He perks up a little, "Really?"

"Yeah. Heck, I even thrown Kylie up into a huge tree by mistake."

He laughs, "No kidding?! I did that to Bumblebee! Only it was a building!"

We both end up laughing as we compare our errors.

"Nice to know I'm not the only one," Bulkhead says with a smile.

"Hey, us bigger bots have to stick together," I say as I lift up a fist.

In return, he fist bumps it, making my arm bounce back a little. He stops with his fist still up as he looks at me, worried that he hit too hard. Grinning, I fist bump him back with a bit more force, making his smile come back bigger.

"Now come on," I say, bringing both fists up, "I need to practice."

He sticks his open servo out at me. "You got it!" he says, "and Jacy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

I smile as I give him a nod. "You're welcome."

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

A little while after the others get back, Kylie and I move on to mod training. I am paired up with Optimus while Kylie is being instructed by Ratchet.

"Alright," Optimus says to me, "first step; activate your mod."

Letting out a vent, I try doing so, only for nothing to happen. I feel silly just trying.

"Try not to over think it," Optimus tells me.

 _That may be a challenge for me,_ I think to myself.

"Try and remember what you felt when it activated," he says.

Taking a vent, I think on it. "I guess scared," I say, "but that didn't work when I tried to do it yesterday. And trust me, I was terrified. I think I can only activate it out of reaction."

"Don't worry," Optimus assures me, "you'll figure it out."

"Oh for slag's sake! It's not that difficult!"

Optimus and I look over to see Ratchet and Kylie bickering amongst each other.

"Well excuse me!" Kylie argues, "I haven't exactly been a bot that long!"

"It's as natural as walking and transforming!" Ratchet exclaims.

"Yelling at me isn't going to help!"

"I'm not yelling!"

 **(One minute later)**

"Alright, what seems to be the trouble?" Ratchet asks me gruffly, now instructing me as Optimus helps out Kylie.

"Still can't activate my mod," I say, "at least on purpose."

"So, you can only activate it out of reaction, huh?" he says as he walks over and picks up an empty oil can, "think fast!"

I immediately shield myself as he throws the can at me. Just like that, my mod activates as it creates a field in front of me. The can bounces off of it and flies backwards before hitting the ground. My field drops as Ratchet walks up to me.

"What you did there is a reaction of self defense," he explains, "its easier to activate when you don't overthink it." He then points to his right at a stacked pile of cans off to the side with a bullseye painted on them. "You said you can shoot it out like a blast, right? Try it on those cans."

Looking at my servos, I turn to face the target. Lifting my servo up, I try focusing on it. Nothing happens as I keep trying. I eventually hear Ratchet letting out a vent.

"Don't overthink it," he says in a gruff voice, "It's like transforming. You don't think it. You _do_ it. Imagine someone you care about in trouble. What is your response?"

I think I understand as I turn my attention back to the pile. I remember when I did it to Starscream back at the mine. When he threatened to hurt Kylie.

Releasing a big vent, I bring my arm back up, trying my best not to overthink.

I feel something in my arm charge up as the circle in my palm gets brighter. Once I feel it fully charged, I fire.

The blast hits the cans, causing them to go flying. Both Ratchet and I cover our helms as the cans rain down on top of us.

"Maybe I shouldn't have gone full blast," I say sheepishly as the last can falls on top of me.

"That would be wise," Ratchet says as we stand straight up again. He gives me a small smile. "Still... nice work."

"You two okay?" Optimus asks us.

We give him a thumbs up, just in time to see Kylie activating her mod. Her visor slides over her optics from the side while her servos disappear into her forearms as they spin around, revealing her sonic blasters. It's similar to how Bumblebee activates his stingers.

"Yes!" she cheers.

"Nice work," Optimus says to her. He then points at the targets further away. "Now we can begin target practice. See if you can hit the bullseye."

Letting out a vent, she aims her blasters at a target. I hear the sound of them charging up as she readies herself.

"Here we go," she says as she fires.

However, soon as she fires, the sonic blast sends her flying backwards. She lets out a scream as she rapidly flies towards Optimus, catching him off guard and knocking him off to the side. She can't stop as she heads straight towards a stack of boxes. Ratchet and I wince as she collides into them, knocking them over and on top of her as well.

I hear the sound of her mod silencing from within the pile as she weakly cries out, "I'm okay."

Optimus, Ratchet and I let out a vent as we go over to help her.

* * *

 **(The next day - 10:06 am)**

After another rude awakening from Sari, we are now standing outside of the factory. Bumblebee and Sari have us at attention as they begin today's training.

"Welcome to Autobot Boot Camp; Earth style!" Bumblebee says, pulling the sergeant act, "I will be your instructor for the day! When I say march, you march! When I say jump, you say, 'how high?'! I'm here to make autobots out of you, and that's what I'm going to do!" He then motions towards Sari standing beside him. "my assistant here will make sure none of you are slacking! Any questions?!"

I raise my servo. "Is it wise for us to train outside? What if the cons fly overhead and see us?"

"Don't worry," Sari says, "Ratchet and Prowl installed a hologram projector on the roof so that if anyone flies overhead, they can't see us."

"Oh," I say, feeling better, "good to know."

"Any other questions?!" Bumblebee asks.

Kylie raises her servo. "When do we get breaks?"

"When I say so!" Bumblebee says before dropping the act, "though since I don't want to stand for more than a megacycle, we'll see where it goes from there." Putting his drill sergeant face back on, he barks out his order. "Now drop and give me fifty transform-ups!"

Kylie raises her servo again. "Uh, what are those?"

Bumblebee lets out a vent as he drops the act again. "You get into a plank position and transform over and over again."

I lean over towards her. "It's like a combination of push ups and transforming," I whisper.

"Ooooooooh!" she says as I stand up straight again.

Sari blows her whistle. "you heard the bot!" she barks, "give us fifty transform-ups!"

Releasing a vent, Kylie and I get down to the ground and start. It's so far so good as I manage to maintain transforming into my truck mode. Immediately Sari starts berating us.

"Come on, ladies, look alive!" she says, pacing back and forth, "no pain, no gain!"

"Even _here,_ the saying exists," Kylie groans, sounding like she has had enough.

I end up losing count as I too begin feeling exhausted. All of a sudden, my transformation goes off, causing me to transform into my jet mode.

Crash!

I stop in jet mode with one of my wings now through the factory wall. Kylie stops her transform-ups as all eyes/optics look at me.

"Maybe we shouldn't do the exercises so close to the factory," Sari tells Bumblebee.

The yellow autobot rubs the back of his helm and nods. "Yeah, that might be a good idea."

I mentally groan as I look at my wing, wondering how the heck am I going to get it out.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

After I was able to get my wing out, we move on to the next exercise, this time further away from the factory. Both Bumblebee and Sari stand a little ways away from us with a tarp covering something in between them.

"During a fire fight, it's best to not let yourself get hit!" Bumblebee says as he reaches over and grabs the top of the tarp. "Which is why..!" he pulls the tarp off and tosses it to the side, revealing two buckets full of water balloons, "we will be training you on dodging!" Both he and Sari grab a balloon, "oh, and you can't use your mod, Jacy."

I look at the bucket questionably. "Where did you get all of those-"

"Fire!" Sari shouts.

Kylie and I shriek as we get pelted by water balloons. Remembering the point of it, we begin dodging. Bumblebee tries aiming his balloons at me while Sari fires at Kylie.

I try dodging as much as possible, only to still get hit. I frantically grab a board laying on the ground and use it to block my face from the oncoming water balloons, though its not big enough to shield my entire body. I look over to see Kylie frantically dodging until she decides to run behind me, using _me_ as a shield.

I peak over the board to look at our instructors. "You two are enjoying this too much, aren't you?" I ask.

"...Maybe," Sari says as both her and Bumblebee give us a grin, followed by laughter and more water balloons.

Splash! Splash! Splash!

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

Now dripping wet from dodging practice, Kylie and I move on to our next exercise. An obstacle course.

"Welcome to the obstacle course!" Bumblebee says as he and Sari stand next to the starting line. "here you will be tested on speed, endurance, and agility! Your goal is to make it past these four challenges!" He points at the metal beams stacked very low, "you will start by army crawling under those beams and then make your way over to the pile!" he then points over to a huge pile of junk sitting off to the side, "there you will climb over it and head on over to the race track!" He moves his digit further down and points at a small space with three oil cans standing there, "once there, you will transform and loop around those obstacles!" He finally points over to the last challenge, which is a couple wooden barricades behind a big mud puddle, "and finally, you will transform back into bot mode and hurdle your way over that mud puddle and race back to the finish line!"

Kylie shivers, "mud, yuck!" she comments.

"Kylie, you will be the first to go," Sari orders.

Groaning to herself, Kylie walks up to the starting line while Sari pulls out a stop watch.

"On your mark!" Bumblebee shouts, "get set...!"

Soon as Sari blows her whistle, Kylie takes off running.

I can't help but snicker as she crawls underneath the beams. Once through, she jumps up and brushes the dirt off of her before running to the pile. Immediately she begins climbing. She slides down it a couple times before finally making it to the top... only to tumble down the other side.

Ouch!

Looking dizzy, she makes her way over to the race track and transforms. She moves almost in zigzags, but manages to drive around the cans okay, almost knocking over the last one. She then gets to the hurdle jump and stops. Transforming, she looks at the mud puddle hesitantly then over at us. Out of support, I give her a thumbs up.

Taking a big vent, she backs away a little to get a running start. I watch as she books it, seeing a look of determination on her face. However soon as she jumps, her foot hits the top of the barricade, causing her to fumble and fall right into the mud.

Splash!

I feel bad for her as she crawls out of there, covered completely. A look of disgust now on her face, she rushes over to the finish line where Sari stops her stop watch.

"5 minutes and 43 seconds," Sari says.

Bumblebee, seeing Kylie now covered in mud, is trying so hard to keep himself from laughing.

Frowning at him, she shakes off some of the mud and walks back towards me.

"Okay, Jacy," Sari says, looking at me, "you're next."

Already having my doubts, I walk up to the starting line and get into position.

"On your mark... get set...!

FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!

I run and dive down for the crawl. But as soon as I start crawling, I feel my wings taking apart the beams' structure the further I go. Once I reach the end, I rush over to the pile and go to jump on it. I literally collide into it, causing junk to scatter everywhere. Feeling embarrassed, I still keep going as I head for the race track and transform. Unfortunately, my form is too big for the tiny space and I end up driving over the cans, flattening them in the process. Transforming back into bot mode, I look over at the hurdle. This one should at least be easy. Making a run for it, I go to jump... only to trip on my own feet.

BOOM! SPLASH!

Crushing the barricades under my weight, I fall into the puddle, sending mud flying everywhere. It's not until I look up that I see Bumblebee and Sari standing there... both covered head to toe in mud as they look at me.

I feel my face heat up in embarrassment as they continue staring. All of a sudden, Kylie starts laughing. We all look at her as she keeps going, showing no signs of restraint. This gets me laughing along with her. Soon Sari and Bumblebee follow after. Now all four of us are dying laughing as we point at one another.

"We-we didn't think this through!" Bumblebee laughs.

"N-no!" I laugh as I start tearing up, "No you didn't!"

"You just plowed right through everything!" Kylie laughs, crying as well.

"That was so awesome!" Sari snorts as she tears up too.

Eventually we calm down and take a vent/breath. I let out a few more chuckles as I wipe away a stray tear.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Bumblebee asks us, looking concerned.

We look at him weird.

"What do you mean?" Kylie asks.

"Your optics were leaking a few seconds ago," he says.

I let out a slight chuckle. "We were just crying from laughing so hard."

Bumblebee looks at me in confusion. "But... cybertronians can't cry."

I'm confused for a second until I remember. The bots didn't know what crying was until they saw Sari doing it.

But, if they can't cry... then how are we...?

"Uh, what's going on here?"

We turn around to see Optimus and the others standing there as they look at us weird.

"Just training," Sari says with a smile.

"We didn't do so good," Kylie adds sheepishly.

"Uh huh," Optimus says unconvinced as he looks at the mess. "you are going to clean this up, right?"

"Uh, sure thing, boss bot," Bumblebee says as he and Sari go to start cleaning.

"We'll help," I say, standing back up, "besides, _I_ made this mess."

The bots walk off as we start cleaning. It's not long until we here, "What happened to the wall?!"

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

Boom! Boom!

Optimus continues to help Kylie with training, making sure she doesn't go flying back again as she practices her aiming.

Instead of practicing firing, Ratchet now has me practicing on making fields and holding them for as long as possible. I find this hard as I try to make a small one between my servos. It pops up for a second, and then disappears. After about ten minutes of trying, I grow tired.

"I need to take a break," I tell Ratchet.

"You can take a break after you make a field and hold it for ten nanokliks," he tells me gruffly, "now try again."

Venting, I keep trying. Finally making one, I try holding it for ten seconds, only for it to disappear after five.

I let out a groan. "Come on! I did it once before! And it was bigger than that!"

"That's because you weren't overthinking it at the time," Ratchet tells me.

I vent. "I'm trying not too, I swear," I say, pinching my brow, "but it's not that simple for me."

"I can tell."

My wings droop down in frustration.

Ratchet lets out a vent. "If it makes you feel better, I didn't do so well the first time I tried using my mod."

I look at him as I raise my optical ridge, "yeah?"

He nods. "It was my first day of learning how to use it. Problem was, everything around me was metal. Soon as I activated it, everything came flying at me." he lets out a laugh, "took me a good megacycle to finally calm down and turn it off."

I can't help but laugh as well, my wings even perking up. "Oh no," I chuckle.

"Yep," he says, "point is, I eventually got the hang of it. And you will too with practice." He takes a step back and motions at me, "so come on. Let's try again."

Feeling better, I nod and reactivate my servos. Trying to block out my thoughts, I feel the familiar surge coming out as I field appears.

"That's it," Ratchet says, "now hold it."

Venting through it, I continue to hold the field, almost losing it a couple times. After a certain amount of time, it disappears.

I look at Ratchet. "How long was that?"

He smiles, "twelve nanokliks."

Hearing that, I immediately do a fist pump. "Yes!"

"You still want that break?" Ratchet asks me, folding his arms as he smirks.

"... Actually, I think I'm good," I say, now feeling motivated.

He smiles again. "That's what I want to hear."

Just then the sound of loud music blares throughout the room, making us immediately cover our audio receptors. Looking over, we see Optimus covering his audio receptors while Kylie has loud upbeat music blaring out of her sonic blasters.

"Check it out!" she yells excitedly over the music, "I'm a walking speaker!"

A frown immediately appears on Ratchet's face. "Lucky us!" he exclaims sarcastically as she continues.

* * *

 **(Third POV)**

 **(Main area)**

While the girls train, the remaining bots and humans are sitting in the main area, letting themselves relax.

"Phew!" Sari says as she sinks into her tire seat, "being an assistant trainer is hard work."

"I hear the girls have been doing good," Sumdac says, sitting beside her with Waldorf laying down at his feet.

"It may have been only a couple solar cycles, but they've been working hard," Prowl says, leaning over to gently rub the top of the dog's head.

Bumblebee, having something troubling him for a while, decides to speak out to his friends.

"Hey, can I ask you bots something?"

All eyes/optics look over at him.

"What is it, little buddy?" Bulkhead asks, taking a big gulp from his oil can.

"... Have you ever heard of Cybertronians that can cry?"

Both Prowl and Bulkhead look at him with their optical ridges raised up.

"What makes you ask that?" Prowl asks.

"Earlier today we were laughing, and both Jacy and Kylie's optics were leaking," the small bot explains, "they acted like it was normal for them."

The other two bots look at one another then back at Bumblebee.

"Are you sure?" Bulkhead asks.

"Positive," Bumblebee says.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact they used to be human," Sari thinks out loud.

"You don't actually believe their story, do you?" Prowl asks the girl.

"I've seen how they act," Sari says, "they act like actual humans. Kylie even talks like one."

"They could have picked up human culture from being on earth," Prowl says.

"Well, what about the stuff Jacy knows?" Sari asks, "she knows a lot about what's been happening. Sorta."

"What do you mean by 'sorta?" Bulkhead asks.

"She says she's been noticing changes happening. Apparently we were suppose to fight against some Headmaster thing and go on a camping trip where we fight off space barnacles."

All three bots plus her father look at her strange.

"Headmaster?" Sumdac asks.

"Space barnacles?" Prowl asks.

"Camping?!" Bumblebee asks in disbelief.

"That's what she said," Sari says.

"Okaay," Prowl says, still not convinced, "but that doesn't really prove anything."

"She knows I was captured by Meltdown and that he made the dinobots help him."

"... Maybe she was there at the time and we didn't notice her?" Bulkhead guesses.

Sari frowns at him. "How?! She doesn't know how to fly!"

"There must be a logical explanation," Prowl says.

"But that still doesn't explain the crying," Bumblebee points out.

"Maybe we should talk to Ratchet about that?" Bulkhead suggests.

They soon hear the sound of footsteps approaching the room.

"I think for now, we should keep this conversation to ourselves," Prowl says to everyone.

The others nod in agreement before Prime, Ratchet, and the femmes enter the room.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 20! I hope I didn't add too much into it. I saw this chapter going two different ways, but I decided to stick with this because I love the idea of the girls bonding with the bots before... oops, no spoilers. lol ;D**

 **Poor Ratchet though lol. Hopefully he finds common ground with Kylie soon.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it! Until next time! God bless!**


End file.
